Gloyd's Past - The lonely child
by Vida-chan
Summary: Based on a Headcanon I made with a friend. Gloyd always had high-spirits and felt up for some fun alongside his fellow racers, but he wasn't like that when he arrived to Sugar Rush... yeah arrived, not unlocked. He ran away from his family to join another, but why? All the events happened in their 'programmed' childhood's memories, so there's no Turbo!
1. Prologue

**_If you folks find any mistakes in any of these chapters, don't be afraid of telling me! I want this story to be perfect for everyone~!_**

**_Enjoy the Prologue!_**

* * *

Our story begins in a game, a game called Sugar Rush to be more specific…

However, this story doesn't take place in the candy-coated island of Sugar Rush as you may think, goodness no!

It takes place in a complete different land.

As a popular game, Sugar Rush got multiple types of unlockables aside of the racers, or new tracks to use and compete. Once you complete every road and unlock all the characters of the Sugar Rush Island, you can unlock a new island to face new and bigger challenges!

Of course that, being just the arcade game version, that reset every day, it's almost impossible to unlock this zones.

But that didn't mean that the characters of those places couldn't race, or enjoy themselves while they waited to being unlocked. All the kids in the island had their own power, like Vanellope, to give a good challenge to the gamers.

And now, our story shall begin.

In the land of Halloween itself, Trickery Treat Island.

This was the land of spooks and sweets; the home of several Halloween themed racers and families, as well as candy people and animals.

A big proportion of the island was nothing but a forest with old, dead trees and several lakes covered by fog. There were plantations too, mostly of pumpkins and candy corn. All those fields were under the protection of living scarecrows.

There was a huge cemetery too, of course; children were forbidden to enter there. The tombstones moved by themselves and ghosts roamed around that area, moaning their laments and pains.

Unlike any other island, Trickery Treat seemed to be the only one with a night time ambient; the sky was dark and the full moon's silver light illuminating everything.

The town square was in the center of the island; a large amount of houses made of dark wood and white bricks could be found there, all the houses had a jack-o-lantern at the entrance, the streets were of cobble stones, and a large, bronze statue of a man was standing in the middle of the square, over a fountain.

Said man was the mayor, he had a lot of power and ruled the kingdom with great responsibility.

His name was Duskus Crowmaster, a forty six year old man, who kept everything in the island under his control.

He alongside his wife and son lived happily for a long time. Duskus' wife, Lady Pumpkina Lanternjack, was a lovely woman that loved to have fun and play, as well as being supportive. She was a hard worker and sold the best pumpkin sweets in the whole island.

Lloyd Shadowmark was their son, he was around four years back then, and his power was to turn himself into a shadow. This helped him to hide anywhere and to pull pranks on people, but just when there was a shadow near him to reach; he was also able to move from one place to another with great speed when he was in his shadow form.

_Everything was going great at first, but time passed and things got worse._

Duskus, as a mayor, stayed all day and night working and never spend time with his family. Sometimes he could even replace them for paperwork and such things because he wanted everything in his island to be perfect with a huge obsession.

_Lady Pumpkina got fed up with her husband's choice and did something NO ONE thought she would be able to do, cheat on him._

Her lover was a man called Lord Gourd, and he was from Sugar Rush; he came to Trickery Treat for a little vacation and found Lady Pumpkina selling her 'marvelous' treats, as he described them. The two fell in love and started to see each other regularly by the time Lord Gourd stayed in the island.

_And then, Lady Pumpkina got pregnant by accident._

At first, Duskus thought the baby was his and he was happy, but he had to go to a reunion that would last at least 3 months and he took Lloyd with him; by the time he left, the baby was born.

_And sadly for Lady Pumpkina, she couldn't stay with him._

He was half Trickery Treat and half Sugar Rush, and he looked more like a Sugar Rush kid. Her wife would recognize the child's bloodline and unleash his wrath at her and her lover.

With a great pain, Lady Pumpkina ran off with Lord Gourd and left her baby behind.

_**Gloyd Orangeboar.**_


	2. Just a normal day

**_If you folks find any mistakes in any of these chapters, don't be afraid of telling me! I want this story to be perfect for everyone~!_**

**_Enjoy the first part!_**

* * *

Outside the mayor's house, Gloyd was working on the garden; he already finished his daily routine and was enjoying his short free time with the flowers he just grew.

His daily routine was to make breakfast for his brother and father, make their beds, clean all the rooms of the house, clean the house's corridors and furniture, clean the bathrooms, wash the dishes, wash the clothes, put them in the dryer and fold them, make lunch, clean the kitchen, take off the trash and now he only had to make dinner.

He sighed while he watered his plants, his flowers haven't bloomed yet and he was anxious to see them open! It took him a week to create the seeds and only four of them survived. This made Gloyd sad, but four was better than nothing.

It took him some time to create the seeds, but his father didn't allow him to grow any plants for at least three months later! And it was an eternal waiting period for him.

Gloyd felt that growing plants was in his code, he loved nature! As well as fruits and all kind of natural things, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, creating this seeds and growing them would be his chance to find his own power. His brother had his ability to turn into a shadow but Gloyd, unfortunately, was born with none.

He hated the fact everyone had a talent while he was trapped in his house. And he hasn't given up the change of finding his power.

Not only that but he was tired of being inside the house all day; being the only one that did EVERYTHING in the mansion-like house was a hard task; his father never bothered to offer some help and bossed him around instead, as well as his older brother.

Gloyd was ok, thought, he always did that as far as he could remember; listening to his father's rants and working in the house. It was the only thing he knew how to do right…

_It was the only thing his 'family' said to him._

He looked at his flowers, they were golden and they looked like they were covered in glitter. Gloyd wasn't sure why they looked like that but he knew that, if they were so pretty outside, then they would look beautiful when they bloomed.

"Hey, rat!" A voice called behind, snapping him back to reality and he turned around quickly, it was his brother.

"What is it now?" Gloyd asked and left his watering can on the grass, Lloyd glared at him.

"You didn't finish your tasks! My room is unclean and my bed is a mess, what, are you're expecting me to do it!?" He barked and Gloyd looked nervous.

"B-but Lloyd, I already made everything in your room!" He protested "And I know that! I even marked it on my list" Gloyd showed his brother his note pad and there was a green mark next to the words: 'MAKE LLOYD'S ROOM AND BED'. He was sure he made it today!

"Well, you did it wrong! And I want to play videogames, so go and do it right this time or I'll tell dad to cut your damn flowers!" Lloyd ordered and this time Gloyd's eyes widened, he already lost his bed last week!

_Couldn't he get a grip?_

"Wha-? You can't do that! Try to clean the whole house by your own then- _OW!_" He grabbed and rubbed the top his head when Lloyd hit him.

" I _oh SO _can ask dad! Besides, I don't have to clean the house because I'm not as useless as you are to my father! At least try to be good with something and not sit down with your stupid flowers like a little girl, damn it!" Lloyd barked again and looked at Gloyd angered.

Gloyd rubbed his head again; his bed was something but his garden… his only private place in the house…

"Fine, brother… I'm on my way…" He sighed and went inside the house, straight to Lloyd's bedroom and started to clean everything, again.

Lloyd just stood there, and then he looked at Gloyd's flowers.

A smirk appeared on his face; **THAT** will teach his sibling to don't argue with him again.

* * *

_'How come Lloyd can make such a disaster in less than an hour!?'_ Thought Gloyd.

Lloyd's room was a huge mess when he entered, indeed!

His brother's toys laying everywhere as well as his clothes, making it impossible for Gloyd to walk in, the bed looked like some hurricane took it and it had jam spread on it! Gloyd had to pick all his brother's clean clothes and folds them, as well as taking the dirty clothes and bed sheets to the washing room.

He changed the bed sheets and saved Lloyd's toys in their rightful boxes. After a while sweeping and cleaning a few things, Gloyd finished.

"Brother! Your room is ready!" Gloyd called.

"Finally, why did ya took so long!?" Lloyd answered and walked past Gloyd, he pushed him aside, making Gloyd trip and closed the door of his bedroom with a loud slam.

"Welcome… idiot…" Gloyd muttered while he picked himself up, he brushed some dust off his sweater and then he picked the broom from the floor.

He noticed something.

_There was a trail of golden powder in the stairs and the corridor that lead to the…_

Gloyd gasped, he ran and went to the garden, dropping to his knees when he arrived and sat close to his flowers. He felt his eyes were getting wet.

_Lloyd smashed two of his special flowers._

He stared at the mess of golden powder and petals, Gloyd sniffed quietly. The caressed the other two flowers with the tips of his fingers.

"Stupid Lloyd… he didn't have to this…!" Gloyd sniffed again, this was so unfair! Why his flowers? He worked so hard on them and they still haven't even opened!

He caressed his flowers some more and then he went to clean the golden powder from the house, his brother was one thing when it came to the house being clean…

_…but his father was another, completely different thing._

* * *

While Gloyd was cleaning the floor, Lloyd was still in his room.

He sighed as he sat on his bed, looking at the flower petal he had in his hand. He couldn't understand why Gloyd was so obsessed with his plants; they were just stupid flowers! But the more he thought, the sadder he felt.

His room was clean and the bed was well done when he went to get Gloyd, he just wanted an excuse to give more work to his younger sibling by making a huge mess purposely. It was his father's orders to keep Gloyd busy with work and to scold him in case he did something wrong, even by the littlest thing.

He only obeyed his father because of one thing; Lloyd wanted to turn into a man like him. He was the next mayor of the island after all and he had to learn and listen everything his father told him.

_Even if that meant to hurt Gloyd._

Lloyd sighed again, and he sniffed the petal. He got surprised by the unusual sweet smell; it was like smelling caramel of something.

Blinking confused, he touched the tip of the flower with his tongue; the flower DID taste like candy! And he felt… unusually happy.

_Happy and calm, and he liked that._

"Little brother… you're one strange kid…" He said lowly, studying the petal some more. Maybe that's why those flowers were so important to Gloyd after all.

Not like he should care though, his father hated Gloyd and his little garden.

And he had to hate them too, right? Lloyd knew the answer was 'yes' if he wanted his father to be proud of him.

Even if that meant he had to act.

_Because the more he thought of it, the more he noticed he couldn't fully hate Gloyd._

* * *

After a few hours, Gloyd finished cleaning everything and began to prepare dinner.

Lloyd came downstairs, he felt the smell of cookies and looked at Gloyd from behind; he sighed quietly and cleared his throat.

_Time to start acting._

"What's for dinner, worm?" He asked in his fake dry tone of voice and walked next to Gloyd.

Gloyd was still mad at Lloyd, but he couldn't show it, he just couldn't. Because then Lloyd would tell their father and the man would beat Gloyd up for being _'disrespectful'_ to his brother.

_He just couldn't trust Lloyd._

So he just answered with a normal tone of voice.

"You and father are having candy corn cobs and pumpkin spice cookies" He answered while he checked on the cookies.

Lloyd blinked, that was his favorite meal! And Gloyd knew that.

The older was confused, he destroyed two of Gloyd's _'dearest'_ flowers and Gloyd was making his favorite food?

Lloyd thought his sibling was a really strange one… or maybe he didn't saw his flowers yet.

He shook his head and glared at Gloyd "That's fine with me, what are YOU having?" Lloyd asked. Gloyd looked at him, not really showing any emotion.

"Nothing, I'm not really hungry" He answered and took out the cookies from the oven.

Was Gloyd serious? Lloyd got a bit worried.

_Just a bit._

"Well! It's not like me and father want you to sit with us" Lloyd shrugged.

"I already know that, Lloyd…" Gloyd rolled his eyes. He began to decorate the cookies and to prepare the table while Lloyd sat on the couch and put the TV on.

Gloyd looked at the time, 21:36 PM, his father would be home in thirty minutes.

"Hey, Gloyd" Lloyd called. Gloyd didn't look at him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Bring me a snack; the races of Sugar Rush are on TV!" He said. Gloyd's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He finished the table and went to see.

It was indeed Sugar Rush, and all the racers were in the start line, getting ready to take off.

All the racers were adults and all of them were based on candies Gloyd never saw in his life! And the colors in that place were so bright, unlike Trickery Treat.

"Check out those karts!" Gloyd said "Too bad we can't ride one yet…"

"**'We'**?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow "You mean ME, father wouldn't allow you to drive a kart in a million of years" He said.

"Huh? Why not?" Gloyd looked at his brother confused.

"Didn't I tell you to bring me a snack?" He growled, Gloyd sighed and gave Lloyd a bag of apple chips "Father doesn't want the island people to know about you, he wants you to stay here cleaning the house and that's it" Lloyd ate a few chips while looking at the TV.

"What's so wrong with people seeing me?" Gloyd asked.

"You're a shame to our family, something that wasn't supposed to happen" He said in a dry tone of voice and looked at Gloyd like if the other was an idiot.

_But the truth was that Lloyd didn't knew either why their father hated Gloyd._

_He just said the same things his father thought of his brother._

Gloyd blinked and looked sad "O-ok…" He still couldn't understand though.

_What did he do? He always asked himself the same._

After a while watching the races, Lloyd shut the TV off and went to wash his face while Gloyd cleaned the sofa.

Gloyd then heard the sound of a kart's engine, his father arrived. He finished everything as fast as he could and called Lloyd.

Lloyd went down and sat on one of the chairs; Gloyd went to the door and waited.

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

He opened the door "Welcome home Sir" Gloyd greeted.

"Hi dad!" Said Lloyd smiling.

"Hey, son" The man smiled to Lloyd and looked down at Gloyd, his smile fading.

"Hang this on the rack" He ordered, not in a really nice tone of voice, and tossed his coat roughly to Gloyd.

"Y-yes Sir" He said when he grabbed the coat, Gloyd hang it and looked carefully behind of him, he saw his father ruffling Lloyd's hair and his brother laughing.

He ignored this; he already got used to his father loving Lloyd more than himself, and to call him 'Sir' aside of 'Dad' like his brother does.

"Hmm? Candy corn and cookies?" He man raised an eyebrow, Gloyd looked nervous.

"If you don't like it… I can try to make something else…" He offered, his father sighed.

"It will have to do, I was hoping for something better thought" Duskus sat next to Lloyd and then they began to eat and talk about their day.

None of them bothered to look at Gloyd.

Gloyd watched them for a while and then he went to the garden to finish a few things.

He knew that his father Duskus hated when Gloyd was near him and his son, his older brother.

_Because Gloyd wasn't a son to him._

_He was a slave and a waste of space in their lives._

Or so Duskus said, but no one in the house knew what was about to come.

_Not even Gloyd._


	3. The Decision of his Life

**_If you folks find any mistakes in any of these chapters, don't be afraid of telling me! I want this story to be perfect for everyone~!_**

**_Enjoy part two, this one contains more violence!_**

* * *

Gloyd bolted from his sleeping position by the loud sound of someone knocking at his door.

Well, hitting his door, actually.

"Are you up now, you ungrateful little brat!?" The strong, cold voice of his father said.

"Yes, Sir!" Gloyd said and got scared, his father sounded furious! How long has he been sleeping?

"About damn time! I'm going to have a shower; I have a meeting today! So you better get breakfast done, OR ELSE!" Duskus warned, and then he went to his own bedroom.

Gloyd released a long sigh, when his father said _'Or else'_ he actually meant _'I'm going to beat you up'_

He learnt that in a… rough way, to say the least.

Gloyd rubbed his eyes and looked around, as well as caressing his back; sleeping in the floor without your bed was rather… uncomfortable.

Compared to Lloyd's room, his room was grey, empty and lonely; his brother's room was next to his father so in case he had a nightmare he could go and sleep with him.

And when Gloyd had a nightmare, one enough bad to make him start crying in fear, he had to stay closed in his room because he knew his father would care less about him.

Gloyd didn't have any toys, or furniture, his room wasn't even painted like his brother's! His room was the in basement, actually; cold, wet and dark, like normal basements are. Gloyd only had space for an old, creaky bed, and he was grateful for that.

But he made Lloyd mad unintentionally one day, and his bed got taken away by his father and now he was sleeping in the floor.

Sighing again, Gloyd got out of his room and blinked a few times to get used to the 'light'; it was always night in the island, but the moon's light changed with the time, it was brighter when it was early and softer when it got late.

He washed his face in the visitor's bathroom, as well as his hands.

Once he was done with that, he began to prepare breakfast; his father was going to have a long day, so his portion was the double of Lloyd's.

Fluffy Hershey's kisses-chipped pancakes with syrup and orange juice, he knew his father liked those… well, if saying 'It's at least more descent than any other stuff you can hardly make good' means 'I like it', then yes.

He was mixing the stuff when he heard footsteps, thinking it was his father he panicked a bit, but then he felt his guard drop down when he noticed it was Lloyd.

_It dropped slightly, though._

"Morning Lloyd…" Said Gloyd and kept his eyes in the bowl he was using for the mix.

"Hey rat, nice little show you made this morning" He grumbled, Gloyd sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up brother… guess I went to sleep late yesterday…" He apologized.

He did know, however, that his father was the responsible of the little 'show', he was the one who was screaming after all!

Of course, try to say that to daddy's little boy Lloyd, unless you want a black eye of something similar, from both of them.

Lloyd groaned "Just try not the mess our breakfast, got it?" Gloyd put some of the mix in the frying pan.

"Yes, brother" He started to prepare everything.

Lloyd went to wash his teeth, and looked at his brother worriedly form the bathroom. He noticed Gloyd just made two spots in the table.

Wasn't he going to have breakfast? He already skipped dinner last night. Lloyd thought it was because of his flowers, but now it looked like it wasn't…

Last night, without Gloyd noticing it, Lloyd went to his brother's side with his power, and sang lullabies for a long time. His little brother was a REALLY heavy sleeper, which made things easier to him.

Lloyd always did that, especially if Gloyd got beaten by any of them; the feeling of gilt dropped over his shoulder heavily every time he noticed he went a little too far with his little acts.

Because Lloyd was always pretending he hated Gloyd, but the truth was he didn't.

_He just wanted to make his father proud._

* * *

"Not bad but not good, hopefully it will give me enough energy for the reunion…" Groaned Duskus as he drank from his coffee mug.

"How long will it be like?" Asked Lloyd.

"I will return early, like always… but I know the reunions those idiots held are tiring; they just can't do anything right without me there! It's so frustrating…" The older ranted and looked at Lloyd "My son, some day, when you get your rightful place as the mayor of our island, you will understand…" And both of them kept talking while Gloyd cleaned the dishes.

My son this, my son that… Duskus just couldn't stop talking so nicely to his brother right in front of him; Gloyd guessed his father_ LOVED_ to rub the fact his brother was _oh-so-important_ on his face!

He remained quiet the whole time, though. And he looked at the time.

Gloyd looked at his father "Sir, I think you will be late" He said lowly, his father shot him a glare but he just stand up and grabbed his coat.

"Take care Lloyd, keep things in order until I get back" Duskus smiled at Lloyd and then he walked off.

Lloyd smiled back, but then he glared at Gloyd. The younger noticed this and stared back "What…?"

"Didn't you hear him? I'm gonna kept things in order today" Lloyd said in a husky tone of voice, and pretty arrogantly too.

"I did, brother, and I'm not surprised father asked you that; you always kept things in order" Gloyd said, not sounding really amused, what was his brother getting at?

He got his answer when Lloyd smirked and pulled a scroll out of his pocket and it turned to be a huge list, with several things written on it.

"Father gave me this list last night when you went to sleep, and you must do ALL that's written here before he gets home" He chuckled and tossed the list at Gloyd's face, he stand up and started to go upstairs "And he told me that I had all the right to hit you if you don't follow MY rules, so you better get started" Lloyd smirked again and went to his bedroom.

Gloyd blinked once, and then twice, before sighing and checking the list. The things he had to do where the same thing he always did, there were some changes though… but he thought they weren't big deals so he didn't finish reading it and put the list in his pocket.

He started by the usual, saving the dishes and cleaning the living room.

He was sweeping the floor calmly when he noticed Lloyd walking by, smirk on his face.

"You need something?" Asked Gloyd.

"Nah" Said Lloyd and sat on a chair, his smirk not fading. Gloyd stared at him for a while and resumed his work.

He kept cleaning for a long while, Gloyd checked and thought he was done; the windows were clear and shiny, the TV, photos and tables were all done and everything looked good.

Gloyd was about to head to the bedrooms when Lloyd coughed to call his attention.

"You forgot something idiot" Lloyd pointed near a table and Gloyd blinked.

There were chips pieces and dust! But he thought he already cleaned that spot!

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His brother asked.

"It-It just that…" Gloyd tried to make the words, and then he noticed a little, dark silhouette, it was one of Lloyd's shadows.

_Lloyd was the one who did it._

"Hurry up and do it right" The older said and raised an eyebrow "**You don't want me to tell father now, do you?**" Lloyd smirked.

Gloyd turned to see him for a minute or so, and then he cleaned that spot. Once he was done, he went upstairs and started his work.

Lloyd followed him everywhere, and not only that!

While he was making the beds, Lloyd went and jumped on them, making a bigger mess. He even threw a jar of blueberry jam and Gloyd had to change the bed sheets twice!

While he was cleaning Lloyd's room, his brother came by and started to throw his toys and clothes everywhere! As well as throwing a shoe to his window and breaking it, making Gloyd to pick up the pieces and to change the glass; Gloyd got one finger cut but thanks to him programming, his finger got healed.

When Gloyd was mopping the bathroom's floor, his brother appeared and kicked the water bucket, splashing Gloyd with dirty water.

And the list went on and on!_** All day!**_

Gloyd was exhausted, but that wasn't what bothered him the most.

It was the fact he couldn't defend himself, because every time he was about to protest, Lloyd said: 'You don't want me to tell father, right?'

Of course, he didn't. And he only had to allow Lloyd to bother him all the time, even if he hated it.

* * *

It's been an hour since they had dinner, well, since Lloyd had dinner, Gloyd wasn't hungry; he was too stressed. His father called and told them the reunion was longer than he expected and he would arrive late.

Feeling grateful because he now could have a moment for himself, Gloyd went to his garden and watered the plants; he looked at his little golden flowers and smiled kindly to them.

"You two look perfect today" He caressed them with the tips of his fingers "You seem to be about to bloom too!" Gloyd giggled.

"Stop talking nonsense to a plant, worm" Growled Lloyd from the door's frame, Gloyd sighed and looked at him.

"Seriously brother, what's your problem with me taking care of my plants?" Asked Gloyd, he was getting feed up with his older brother bullying him.

"They're just plants Gloyd! They don't talk or have feeling, for Gob's sake!" Lloyd raised his arms, Gloyd crossed his.

"So what? I created them and grew them! So you'll have to understand I care about them… they're like the only thing I can care about in this house!" He protested.

Lloyd just stared at him, hiding any emotion "You know? You should read the list" He simply said and turned around, heading to the living room.

Gloyd looked confused at his brother; leaving his watering can to a side, he took the list from his pocket and checked it. He marked all the things he already made with red marker, and then the noticed he forgot to mark a thing.

When he did, the spotted another thing he haven't marked and read it.

His eyes widened and his hands trembled.

The words clearly said:

**"CUT YOUR FLOWERS"**

Gloyd dropped the list and went inside, running.

"**Lloyd!** Come here now!" He screamed, **_now_** he was pissed off! Lloyd appeared from a corner.

"What now?" He asked and took a sip from his soda.

"Explain me something! Why did father wrote that I had to cut my flowers!?" Gloyd pointed the list, Lloyd shrugged.

"I told him" He said.

"What?" Gloyd's eyes widened.

"**_I told him_**" He glared at his sibling "Any problem with that?"

"Why did you told him that!?" He demanded.

"Easily, we're tired of you doing whatever you want! You only care about your flower and can't do anything else right" Lloyd said.

That was what his father told him.

And he thought than saying that was the right thing to say, like always.

_**How wrong he was...**_

**"DOING WHATEVER I WANT!?"** Screamed Gloyd in rage, and this time, Lloyd looked surprised "I'm always cleaning YOUR house! Making YOUR beds! I EVEN COOK FOR YOU! And you tell me I'm doing whatever I want!? I'm just doing it because father forces me to!"

Lloyd glared at him "If you kept it up, I'm going to tell-"

**"FATHER RIGHT!?"** Gloyd walked towards his brother, Lloyd stepped back.

"Like usual! Tell father this and that! You just CAN'T do anything without him there do you!? **YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING UNLESS HE ASKS YOU TO!**" Gloyd shouted with the top of his lungs, he was not longer thinking clear.

He was just too angry.

Lloyd was petrified "Calm down!"

"What!? Are you afraid now!?"

"I'm not!"

"Coward!"

"WHAT!?"

"**COWARD!** That's the ONLY thing you are!" Screamed Gloyd.

"YOU'RE USELESS TO OUR FAMILY!" Lloyd barked.

"A COWARD LIKE YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF OUR KINGDOM! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US ALL IN RUINS WHEN YOU ASSUME THE RESPONSIBILITY!"

Lloyd eyes shrank "Shut up..."

"If you think you're doing a good job by bossing me around, you're wrong!" Gloyd closed his eyes as he kept screaming in rage.

"Shut up"

"You're only doing what father asks you to!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PUPPET! FATHER'S PUPPET!" He finally said.

**"SHUT UP!"**

Gloyd looked up. Just in time to receive a punch on his stomach.

Lloyd pushed Gloyd with strength, too much strength.

And unknowingly for both of them, his father was outside parking his kart.

Gloyd's back collided with a shelf full of expensive dishes that his father collected, and one plate fell on his head, breaking in pieces and said porcelain shards left little cuts in Gloyd's forehead and cheeks. He was bleeding but he ignored the pain.

His father was about to open the door.

"G-Gloyd…!" Lloyd looked horrified at the sight of his brother; he really didn't mean to hurt him like that!

Lloyd was going to help Gloyd, but the younger stand up quickly and turned his hand into a fist.

He threw it to Lloyd's face.

His father opened the door.

And just in time to see Gloyd punching Lloyd, leaving the older lying in the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" He screamed, scaring the two kids, mostly Gloyd "My plates! **HOW DARE YOU!?** YOU GLITCH!"

Duskus grabbed Gloyd by the collar and looked at him, pure hate on his eyes, making Gloyd to flinch. He then threw Gloyd to a wall with all his strength.

Gloyd collided with the wall with a loud **THUD**.

"Aaaaah!" Gloyd screamed in pain and looked up in fear, tears on his eyes mixing with the blood on his cheeks.

"Lloyd, go up" His father said in a husky tone of voice, not looking at the boy.

Lloyd looked at him, he was scared to death too, his father never went that far hitting Gloyd!

"B-but dad! Gloyd…!" He tried to explain, but his father looked at him with a furious expression.

"I said! GO UP! **AND CLOSE YOUR DOOR!**" Duskus barked and Lloyd ran upstairs, before looking at his younger brother, panic and fear were printed on Gloyd's face.

But not only that, Gloyd was **and** looked hurt.

He was hurt because of Lloyd's fault.

* * *

**BAM! BAM!**

_Lloyd flinched._

"You useless piece of code!" **CRASH!**

_Lloyd shivered._

"Please stop! It wasn't my-!" **BAM!**

Lloyd covered his ears, his father's harsh words, Gloyd's cries of pain, it was too much for him to handle!

He wanted them to **STOP! Please stop!**

**BAM! SLAP!**

It kept like that for more than ten minutes.

_And then, silence._

He kept awake in the dark, he shut off the lights because he needed to relax; he was feeling too panicked and afraid to go and check on Gloyd with his power.

He heard his father coming upstairs and Lloyd stared at his door.

"Lloyd?" Duskus asked.

"Y-yes dad?" Lloyd answered.

"Go to sleep, my son, it's already late… and I'm off to sleep. I'm sorry Lloyd, but I would like you to stay in your room and don't come to mines, clear?" Duskus voice was soft and nice.

And that voice always fooled Lloyd, but now he could see the real monster his father was.

"Ok, dad… good night" He said softly, and he heard his father's steps going away. He stayed awake thought, for the first time not following his father's instructions, and went to his window.

Lloyd was able to see Gloyd's flower from his room; a while ago he noticed how… relaxing it was to look at his little brother, watering the plants and singing to them little songs. Just like the way he did at night when he went to visit Gloyd.

He thought that maybe, if he saw the soft golden lights the bulbs emitted, Lloyd would definitely calm down.

He looked down, and he felt his heart stop.

The last two flowers were destroyed. His father finished what Lloyd started.

But instead of feeling proud of his father, he felt sick, angry…

…sad and miserable. And he knew Gloyd felt exactly the same… or a thousand times worst.

Lloyd walked clumsily and hoped to his bed, he covered himself with his bed sheets and buried his head into his pillow. He began to cry.

Lloyd couldn't stop thinking about Gloyd; it was his fault, he started it all, Gloyd was innocent!

And he started to remember all those terrible things he always said to his brother.

_'You're useless to us all!' 'Sometimes I wish you weren't around!' 'Can you do anything right for once!?' 'Leave me alone' 'Do it right!' 'Stop wasting time with your stupid flowers!' 'Finish already, would ya!?' 'Now I see why dad is so ashamed of you!'_

**_'I hate you! Just go away and leave us alone!'_**

He kept crying and sobbing "Gloyd…" He whispered.

"Little brother…" He hiccuped "I-I'm so sorry…!" Lloyd couldn't calm himself.

Because everything was clear now.

_He was his father's puppet, just like Gloyd said._

* * *

In the basement, a soft orange light blinked.

It was Gloyd's code, getting the serious damage of his body fixed.

Duskus threw him to the wall over and over with brutal force, this breaking a couple of bones in his arms and legs. He slapped Gloyd multiple times and the boy could swear his father was about to break his neck too.

Finally, he threw another plate to Gloyd's head, knocking him out and kicked him in the stomach, leaving the poor boy glitching on the floor while Duskus went out and smashed the flowers which, unknowingly to Gloyd, have just bloomed.

_His life was too unfair, wasn't it?_

Gloyd's body kept blinking for a while, and in a minute or so, his code got fixed and Gloyd, after opening his eyes, slowly sat and looked around.

_"…"_ He kept quiet, and put his ear on the door.

_Nothing._

Gloyd opened the door and carefully checked, the coast was clear. He got out of his room and walked trough the living room.

He sat on the couch and stared at the window, looking at the moon.

_"…"_ He still kept quiet; he didn't want to cry anymore, he was sick of this place, of his father, and Lloyd. They kept telling him he was things he knew he wasn't.

Gloyd wasn't useless, he wasn't a waste of space, he wasn't a mistake, he wasn't dumb, he wasn't… he wasn't…

He knew he was someone, someone important, and he knew he wouldn't knew who he truly was if he kept inside this-

_An idea popped abruptly in his mind._

This idea was little, but then it grew, and grew, until it turned into a **_decision._**

_**A decision that would change his and his family's life.**_

Gloyd stood up, and opened the door, closing it behind him quietly; the cold wind met his face as he sighed.

_"…"_ A little smile appeared on his face, as he walked away from his house.

He was going to leave, forever.


	4. Thanks, Dim Light

**_If you folks find any mistakes in any of these chapters, don't be afraid of telling me! I want this story to be perfect for everyone~!_**

**_Enjoy part three, the secrets are revealed!_**

* * *

_It's been an hour._

Or so he thought.

Yes, almost an hour; an hour since he left his family, an hour since he decided to change his life, an hour since he convinced himself to find his destiny.

Now the only problem was… where to start? Where to go?

Gloyd sighed and looked behind of him; he lost sight of his house a long while ago, and now everything around him was nothing but dead trees. He was in one of the many forest of his island.

The trees' wood was a grayish tone of purple, the dry leaves of similar colors were lying on the floor or flying away with the wind.

There was fog at the tree's bases, but not too much, and it felt cold to the touch; the place was dark even with the moon's dim light above him. It was really quiet and the only thing Gloyd could hear where his footsteps.

Everything was so… monochrome; everything looked the same! Gloyd was glad there was a path so he knew he wasn't walking in circles.

Still, there wasn't any sight of the town, which was called Halloween Square. He needed to reach that place to get help as soon as possible.

Gloyd stopped his tracks when a thought crossed his mind.

What if no one would want to help him? What if the people of the town were like his father? They respected him because he was the mayor after all!

And what if they… called Duskus to tell him his 'son' was out of his house?

Gloyd shivered at the thought of his father finding him. But he regained his composure and shaked his head.

_'I…I don't have to think that right now!'_ He thought_ 'I need to get out of this forest first…'_ And with that, he resumed his walk.

His steps kept echoing in the empty forest every time he stepped on the dry leaves, which make him a bit nervous; he was making enough noise for someone to notice him. Gloyd kept walking straight though, and tried to fasten his steps.

That's when, five minutes later, Gloyd was able to recognize a soft orange glow in the horizon, not so far from where he was standing.

Thinking it was the town's square, Gloyd went running to reach said place, leaving dry leaves flying behind his path.

He stopped next to a tree and looked down; he was in a cliff. Gloyd gasped at the amazing sight right in front of him.

It wasn't the square as he hoped; instead, it was a field full of pumpkins!

And the biggest one he has ever seen too!

"_Wow**…**_" Gloyd whispered in awe. It was such a beautiful sight!

Indeed, there were TONS of pumpkins! And they all looked big, healthy and delicious, but he didn't care about it; he would care less about food after all.

Some pumpkins were turned into Jack-o-Lanterns and their light were the ones illuminating the whole field; all the pumpkins seemed to glow in shades of yellow and orange and the jack-o-lanterns had smiles crafted on them, which made the forest look less intimidating.

Everything shone like in those magical places from fantasy movies or videogames Lloyd liked to see and play.

Pushing the thought of his brother away, Gloyd giggled quietly "I love this sight, never thought I would see anything like it in my life…" He said out loud.

"I'm really flattered you think so, little child, it takes me quite an effort to protect this place, might I say…" A soft voice whispered behind of him.

He yelped in surprise and turned around, finding a boy, that looked slightly older than him, a few steps from where he was standing.

Well… he couldn't tell if the person in front of him was a boy… or a human.

He was dressed just like a Reaper with a long, black cape. His head was covered with a hood that was decorated with strange white, curvy lines; the sleeves and several parts of his cape had those patterns too. He wasn't carrying a scythe like normal reapers do… but he was wearing a silver necklace with a little scythe on it.

But what really called Gloyd's attention was his face; he didn't even have a face! Maybe it was because of the hood, but the boy's face was as black as pitch and he couldn't see the other's nose, or mouth, just his eyes.

The eyes of that kid were white… and they glowed!

Gloyd thought his eyes glowed just like the moonlight and they looked amazing.

The other boy chuckled softly "Why, thanks for the compliment child, I'm pretty glad my appearance didn't frighten you at all…" He said; the look of his eyes made Gloyd understand he was smiling.

Wait a minute! How did he know…?

He chuckled again, a bit louder this time "A better question you should ask yourself, dear child, is: What do I don't know? I can read minds, you see, and I know everything about everyone" He explained and laughed softly "It's… the power I have been born with…"

Gloyd blinked, but smiled shyly "I-I see… Did I bother you?" He asked, the other boy got closer and sat at the cliff next to Gloyd, admiring the view.

"Worry not, child, I'm actually glad someone came by… this place gets so quiet and lonely sometimes that I get… bored" He looked at Gloyd and he made a happy, yet calm expression with his glowing eyes.

"I admit you did made such a noise with the leaves, but it actually helped me to find you easier" He chuckled, Gloyd blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh… yeah, that…" Gloyd noticed the other patted the ground next to him, looking at him as to say 'Come and sit with me'

"If you don't mind, of course" He said, clearly reading Gloyd's thoughts.

Gloyd giggled quietly and sat next to him, now he was full of questions! He wasn't sure if asking them was a good idea…

"Just go ahead" He other replied, pretty amused. Gloyd giggled again.

"Well… I'm pretty sure you might know my name…" He started "But I'm still going to tell you, my name is Gloyd" He smiled; the other kid looked at him.

"Gloyd what?" He asked.

"U-umm… Just Gloyd…" Gloyd looked at the floor. He never knew his last name; he didn't have a power after all, and everyone in the island got their last name when they discovered their powers.

Of course, Gloyd was possibly the only kid in the whole island that hasn't found his power, yet.

The reaper kid, however, smiled kindly to him "That's ok with me. It's a pleasure to meet you Gloyd! You can call me Reaper" He said, Gloyd frowned slightly, but he looked at the other funnily.

"Is that your real name?" He asked.

"I don't actually have a real name as far as I know, child" The other shrugged, but still looked happy "I'm pretty much in your situation, I guess"

Both of them laughed, Gloyd was feeling more comfortable around this guy.

"Then… can I call you something else?" He asked.

"Huh?" The Reaper kid looked at Gloyd confused.

"It's just that… every time I hear about reapers, I tend to think of this scary guys that likes to kill and stuff… I-I'm not insulting or trying to offend you…" Gloyd said a bit nervously.

"It's alright, child" He said calmly.

"And… well…" Gloyd looked away "You seem really nice… or so I can tell…"

Gloyd was used to be with his father and his brother; he didn't had any friends so he didn't had the straight idea of what a friend was like…

He guessed the other boy was reading his mind, the reaper kid nodded. Gloyd gave him a tiny smile.

"I don't feel like calling you 'Reaper', because, well… you're a nice guy! Calling you reaper is like calling you a killer or something, at least for me…" Gloyd finished and looked at him "S-so… do you think it's ok for me to give you a nickname..?"

The reaper kid, in the other hand, looked a bit surprised; he never thought of anyone wanting to be friends with him. He actually scared many people because of what Gloyd just said!

Reapers are supposed to take away people's life when their time was up, but there's this rumor that, if you find yourself with a Reaper and your time is not up yet, he can still kill you.

Those rumors were a complete and truly lie, though. He never killed for liking- and he never killed anyone!

That's why he nodded, looking at Gloyd, feeling a little happy inside.

"Sure thing child! A nickname sounds good… but, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"What? Aren't you going to read my mind to find out this time?" Gloyd asked lifting an eyebrow.

Both of them laughed for a while.

"Seriously though… I don't have any ideas at all…" Gloyd studied the other for a while, trying to find something that described the boy better to give him a nickname.

Both of them looked at each other's eyes, and then Gloyd remembered something; he looked up at the sky and stared at the moon for a short while, then he looked at the reaper kid and then at the moon again.

"I think I got something…" Gloyd said lowly in thought, still gazing at the moon.

"What is it child?" Asked the other curiously. Gloyd looked at the reaper kid's eyes again.

"Well… I wasn't lying when I told you your eyes reminded me of the moonlight…" Gloyd started "Maybe you wouldn't like it but… how about if I call you… Dim Light?"

The reaper kid thought for a while, he then looked at the moon for a little while and then back at Gloyd. He made a happy expression with his eyes again and nodded several times.

"I really like it, dear child! You can call me that" 'Dim Light' smiled.

Gloyd sighed relieved to know the other liked his new nickname "I'm glad you do! So, Dim Light… do you thing we can be friends…?"

There was a long silence, which made Gloyd feel uncomfortable.

Until Dim Light snorted and then fell back laughing and holding his sides.

"But! Hahaha! Child! You don't even need to askahaha tha-at!" Dim Light had troubles putting the words together without him bursting in laugher. Gloyd looked at him confused but began to laugh with him shortly after, falling next to his side.

After a few minutes, both of them were just releasing soft giggles and trying to catch their breaths; Dim Light looked at Gloyd, his eyes were closed while he took deep breaths to calm himself down, but he was smiling brightly.

And if the reaper kid had a mouth, he would be smiling bright too. He just made a friend! A nice, happy and friendly one, and that made him feel kinda lucky.

But he did know about Gloyd's life and past… he even knew about his parents.

That's when something hit him harder than a jawbreaker; this child… didn't know anything about that, right?

Once Gloyd calmed down, he decided to ask "Little child, this question might sound ridiculous… but would you mind telling me who is your… father?" He asked as he sat, and helped Gloyd too.

Gloyd sat and looked at him funnily "My father? He's the mayor; I thought you already knew it…"

Dim Light's eyes lit up, Gloyd didn't have any idea! Should he tell him?

He decided to concentrate his powers on Gloyd's mind, mainly on his memories.

Dim Light's heart stopped when he saw how their 'mayor', the most respectable man in the whole island… hit, kicked and insulted Gloyd.

The memories were so fresh! And Dim Light could almost, almost, feel Gloyd's pain on his back and body every time man threw him against a wall, the pain on his head when he got brutally slapped and punched on the face and the pain he felt in his heart; the sadness, rejection and loneliness Gloyd felt all those years were taking over Dim Light's mind slowly.

Panicking Dim Light slightly.

Luckily, Gloyd waved his hand in front of him and brought his friend back to reality "Dim Light? You ok? You suddenly spaced out or something…" He looked at Dim Light worried.

The reaper kid looked at Gloyd, and he felt a stinging feeling on his own chest. Gloyd didn't deserve the things he has been through!

That's why he decided to tell him; it was the right, and the least thing he could do.

"Please forgive me, dear child… it's just that you need to know something, something that involves your past, something that you must hear not matter what" He informed Gloyd "Can you please listen to what I'm about to tell?"

Gloyd looked at Dim Light with a slight shocked expression, did the other boy knew about his past too?

He decided not to ask and nodded softly, sitting next to his friend.

"Child, little child, your life is nothing but lies" He started "Duskus is really harsh on you, there's no doubt, but tell me child, do you know why he treats you like that?"

Gloyd thought for a moment and looked at his friend "I... I don't really know, my father says I'm nothing but a mistake, or something..." He muttered, he really didn't want to think about his father or Lloyd.

"That's where to are wrong, dear child" Said Dim Light "Your father... it's just your brother's father"

"I know that; Lloyd's his favorite son after all and-" Gloyd's sentence got cut by Dim Light.

"I mean he's not your real father; you don't have anything to do with him or his bloodline"

Gloyd eyes widened, the reaper boy looked at him for a while and sighed.

"Child, lying I'm not; your past have been hiding for too long and never explained to you. That's why I think I should tell you" He looked at him "Do you want to know? Do you want to hear this reaper child?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! I... I want to know everything!" Gloyd exclaimed.

Duskus wasn't his father!? Then, where's his real dad? Why was he living with the mayor? And what about Lloyd! Wasn't he his brother then?

Thoughts like this invaded his mind, as well as panic. Dim Light, noticing the fear reflected in the other's eyes and put one of his long sleeves over Gloyd's head.

"Fear not, child, all your questions will be answered, once I explain everything to you" He assured "Now, let's begin... there's a lot for you to catch"

Gloyd nodded softly, sitting straight and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he nodded again to let the reaper kid know he could start.

Dim Light nodded back.

"Did your father ever told you about your mother, child?" Gloyd shaked his head after a while "Why I'm not impressed?" He sighed.

"Your mother was called Lady Pumpkina; she was the nicest and happiest woman on this island, as far as I can remember. I can also remember she was very supportive to your father, and that she cared about everything in their lives, mainly Lloyd; he was their only son, and he always looked up at your father, you are aware of this, of course." Gloyd nodded.

"Everything was good... but, a couple of years later, things went from bad to worse; our mayor started paying too much attention to his work, and there were nights in which he couldn't return home, as well as not spending time with your family. Sir Duskus became arrogant and fully forgot your mother and Lloyd's presence, like if they weren't there with him. Your brother, being just a four year old, thought it was because his father was busy and respected it. But Lady Pumpkina..."

"She... took it bad?" Gloyd whispered.

"Terrible, I would say…" Dim Light sighed and looked down "Your parents started to fight over and over, luckily, none of those arguments ended in fights. Lady Pumpkina, however, got fed up with Sir Duskus' arrogance and decided to ignore him and focus on Lloyd and her work instead; I remember that day as clear as sugar, you mother was selling her pumpkin treats when he appeared"

"He?" Asked Gloyd.

"I'm afraid I cannot remember his name, because I think I never heard it" He explained "This man was from Sugar Rush, a genuine racer might I say! He came for a visit if I remember, and fell in love with your mother's kind and joyful attitude. He was a gentleman compared with our mayor, and treated you mother like a queen; they became close friends and then… lovers" Dim Light sighed and smiled, still remembering how happy the secret pair was… well, their relationship wasn't secret for him, but that wasn't the point.

"What happened next?" Gloyd was really into the story now, Dim Light chuckled lowly.

"Well… your mother got pregnant with her lover's baby…" He looked at Gloyd "…and that baby, was you, child"

Gloyd's eyes widened "W-what!? M-my father… was a racer?" His voice got lower with the last sentence.

He was the son of a genuine racer! Did that meant that—

"You have racing in your code? I don't see why not, little child" Dim Light chuckled quietly. Gloyd smiled and raised his arms.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew I had a purpose here too!" Gloyd beamed in happiness, but he stopped quickly and looked at Dim Light "But… what happened? Why aren't they here?"

"Your father" The reaper kid said, Gloyd's worried face changed into a mixture of horror and shock. Dim Light understood and waved his hand slowly "Worry not, child. They're ok and still alive" Gloyd sighed in relief.

"Unlike any of us, you are half Sugar Rush, and that can be seen clearly" He pinched one of Gloyd's cheek carefully "You have a blush while none of us do, not even the women; your father knew this, but not immediately because he was traveling with Lloyd at that moment"

"Wasn't father too busy to stay with my family?" Asked Gloyd.

"He knew about your mother's pregnancy and thought you were his baby, so he had to teach a few things to Lloyd before he becomes to next mayor; at that moment there was this reunion in another island and he had to go, it was going to last a long while, three months or so, and just because of that he took your brother with him" He explained "And by the time they left, you were born. Everyone at the hospital noticed your appearance and promised to keep it in secret to everyone in our village, but your mother knew that wasn't enough to avoid Sir Duskus' wrath. She didn't have any choice but to leave the island, alongside your father… but she couldn't take you out of the island; you were too young and you, obviously, weren't old enough to race, so you had to stay in the island until you aged"

Gloyd stayed quiet for a while "Mom… didn't care, did she? She just left me behind like nothing…" His tone of voice was cracking slightly.

_This… was too sudden for him._

The other boy sighed and sat closer to Gloyd, he caressed his friend's head to calm him down "Child, I remember I saw your mother crying and your father consoling her. Both of them loved you, but… they couldn't take you with them, and they couldn't stay either. It was the only thing left for them to do, and the hardest to accept too…" Dim Light tried to make Gloyd understand.

Sometimes he hated his power of remembering all the things that happened long time ago; that's why he knew everything and everyone, after all.

Gloyd sniffed quietly, and nodded softly.

His father turned to don't be his father, he just found out he and Lloyd were half brothers, his mother and real father were somewhere out there and he was half Sugar Rush and half Trickery Treat.

What a night, huh?

"Indeed…" Sighed Dim Light as he stopped caressing Gloyd's head.

Gloyd turned to see him "Dim Light... if you knew all of this, why didn't you told me sooner? And how could mom leave?" He asked softly.

"I'm forbidden to go to your house, child; our mayor knows everyone's powers, including mines, so he put a restriction order for everyone who dared to go and 'spy'. Of course, I already knew about you and he didn't know it but, what was the point of telling everyone about your life if no one would believe it? My only proof was my memory, and that alone wasn't enough to make them believe in my words" The reaper kid explained.

"And... well, Sir Duskus had access to the code because he's the mayor, and so did Lady Pumpkina; she changed her own code and turned herself into a Sugar Rush woman. When our mayor found it out, he tried to change her code back, but your mother was smart and blocked it" He finished.

"Oh... I see..." Gloyd sighed, his mother sure fooled Duskus, and everyone in the island "Dim Light... thank you; I wouldn't have know anything of this if it wasn't for you..." He said and smiled, but he was gazing at the floor.

Dim Light nodded softly "You're welcome, my child... but do you really think this is over?" He asked, sounding a bit cocky.

"H-huh?" Said Gloyd, the other boy chuckled.

"My child, remember what I said? Your parents couldn't take you out of the island when you were born, because being half Sugar Rush affected your code and made you some kind of a little 'glitch'... but now..." Dim Light smiled "Your code is completely fine... do you know what does that means?"

Gloyd's eyes widened "You mean that..."

"That you, my child, can leave the island" Dim Light smiled.

* * *

Back at Gloyd's house, Lloyd woke up.

He sighed and looked around his room, he looked at his clock; it was late and his father must be deep asleep.

He remembered Gloyd and decided to finally reveal the fact he has been lying the whole time.

Changing into his shadow form, he silently slipped out of his bedroom and went downstairs like this.

Lloyd changed to his normal self and looked around when he was in front of Gloyd's room. The house was quiet, that quiet he could hear his own heartbeats.

He was feeling too nervous, what could he say to Gloyd? He hurt his little brother just too much, but... he knew this couldn't leave things like that, he had to solve them.

Taking a deep breath, he turned into a shadow again, feeling ready to talk to Gloyd.

He slipped under Gloyd bedroom's door and he looked around quietly.

_Lloyd's heart stopped._

Gloyd wasn't there!

"G-gloyd?" He called, no answer, he raised his voice "Gloyd?"

**_Nothing._**

"O-oh no!" He turned into a shadow again and bolted out of his house; he began to run and reached the forest's entrance, racing between the dead trees like a maniac.

"GLOYD!"

* * *

"Here we are, child" Said Dim Light; they have reached the island's port.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Gloyd as he checked around.

This part of the island didn't have any trees, or plants; it was plain and the only thing there was an old and short bridge.

"This, of course, is the port; a boat comes here instantly if you're standing in that bridge, it will take you to Sugar Rush" He explained.

Gloyd turned to see him "Sugar Rush..." He looked at the ocean and shivered.

He wasn't feeling sure about this now.

"D-Dim Light... what if my mom doesn't want me with her? What should I do if no one would like to be friends with me? And what if-" Dim Light cut him.

"Child, you're nice, considerate, and adobe everything... kinda cute" He chuckled and Gloyd blushed slightly "I don't see why they wouldn't like you"

Gloyd sighed and looked at the ocean again; at the other side of it, a new and complete different land is awaiting for him.

Guess he didn't had any cho-

"**GLOYD!**" A shout snapped him back to reality.

"T-that is..!" He squeaked.

"Child! Go to the bridge!" Said Dim Light.

"But-!"

"I won't let anything happen to you!" He reassured, Gloyd looked at him.

_He never thought someone would stand up for him and say something like that, ever._

"Go to the bridge now! This is your only chance!"

Gloyd nodded and ran to the end of the bridge; he looked back at Dim Light.

Dim Light waved at him.

"Good luck! Please, don't forget about me!" Dim Light's body began to disappear.

"D-Dim Light!" Called Gloyd afraid, what was happening to his friend!?

"I'm ok! Don't worry!" He said.

Lloyd appeared in the horizon and was about to reach where Dim Light was standing with incredible speed.

"Write a brand new chapter in your life! Goodbye, _little child...!_" Dim Light's body disappeared completely, the echoing of his voice going away, slowly.

Gloyd's attention went to the ocean, he heard something coming.

_The boat!_

But he looked in front of him, Lloyd was about to reach him!

_Is this going to end like this?_

_He was going to get caught and never get this chance again?_

"Gloyd!" Called Lloyd as he ran towards his brother.

Lloyd extended his arm as to grab him.

Gloyd closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, waiting for the impact...

…

**_BONK!_**

His eyes shot open at the strange sound and looked at Lloyd, he was laying in the ground a mere feet away of him.

And there was a barrier between them! Lloyd stand up and put his hands in the barrier, he couldn't cross it!

Gloyd then realized something; he was half Sugar Rush and that's why he could cross the barrier.

But Lloyd couldn't.

His brother started to punch and kick the barrier furiously "Gloyd! Come back here now!" He ordered, Gloyd shot him a glare.

_The boat was arriving._

"Are you serious!? I'm not going back!" He shouted "I'm not returning with you or with that BASTARD!"

Lloyd's eyes widened "Hey! Don't insult our—!"

"OUR!?" Screamed Gloyd in rage, he was sick of Lloyd! "He's only YOUR father! I'm not even in his bloodline! I WAS NEVER SUPPOSTED TO BE WITH YOU IDIOTS!"

Lloyd was completely shot back with his brother's words. What was he talking about!?

"Gloyd, please listen to me!" He begged. He had to tell him!

_The boat was about to reach the port._

"NO!" Said Gloyd.

"PLEASE BROTHER!" Begged Lloyd again.

"I SAID NO! I'M LEAVING!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" Tears began to form in the corner of Lloyd's eyes.

"I..."

_The boat arrived._

"WON'T..."

Gloyd hopped into the boat.

"LISTEN TO YOU EVER AGAIN!** GOODBYE FOREVER!**" He pressed a button.

**'NEW DESTINY: SUGAR RUSH!'** The boat's programmed voice said.

_And the boat took off to their destiny._

Lloyd watched in shock and fear as the boat sailed away with Gloyd.

**"GLOYD!**" Lloyd screamed with the top of his lungs and hit the barrier with his fists over and over "**GLOOOOOOYD! PLEASE COME BACK!**"

Gloyd covered his ears, not wanting to hear his brother's voice anymore.

"**GLOYD!** Gloyd! _Gloyd….!_" The voice got quieter with the seconds.

And before he knew it, everything got silent.

He looked behind, the island was almost out of view, and he smiled softly.

Then he started to giggle and finally, he started to laugh.

All those years of pain, hate, and loneliness were now gone, and all thanks to Dim Light.

The very first friend he made.

"Dim Light!" Gloyd shouted and cupped his hands around his mouth "I'm going to write a WHOLE new chapter of my life! Just wait for it!" Tears of joy were forming in his eyes.

He was free!

"And Dim Light! Thank you for everything!" Gloyd hoped his friend heard him.

_…_

_And indeed he did._

_Dim Light chuckled as he slowly went inside the forest, and disappeared._

_Listening to Gloyd's calls and laughs as he did so._


	5. A Friendship is Born

**_A/N: OK PEOPLE BEFORE YOU ASK!_**

**_I want to leave something clear, I approve a Headcanon in which King Candy was an original character of Sugar Rush when Turbo took over; the King Candy here is the original one!_**

**_EDIT: 07-03-2013, corrected a LOT of typos! Sorry, I'm still new at this ;A; And also! If you want to see how Gloyd looks like in my fanfic, just go to deviantart and find me! My name is Kos-fan1- I have Spook art too!_**

**_And now w_****_ith that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**'I hate you!'**

**'Do it right!'**

Gloyd looked around, he was alone; he knew those voices so well!

But where did they come from?

"W-where am I!?" He was starting to get panicked.

The world around him was... black, and it was cold. The voices kept echoing their cruel and harsh words as he grabbed himself, trembling madly from both cold and fear.

**'When are you going to be useful!?'**

"Leave me alone!" Gloyd screamed, his voice echoing in that silent world.

**'You will have to listen to us!'**

"I won't!" He covered his ears.

Those voices didn't stop! He was still able to hear them!

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, louder this time.

**'You are nothing but a mistake! A FAILURE!'** It was the voice of his father. Gloyd looked up in fear.

**'IDIOT!'** That was Lloyd's voice.

**'Glitch!'**

**'Useless!'**

**'Good for nothing!'**

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gloyd screamed with the top of his lungs, he sat helpless in his black world, the voices still echoing in his mind.

And then, everything got quiet.

But he was still sitting in that strange and cold place, listening to his fast heartbeats.

And then, the heard a sound...

_'…U...G'_ This time... it was a female voice, or maybe more than one; the sound was faith and hard to recognize.

Gloyd looked up; he was still shaking with fear "W-who is there...?"

_'Jum... int... raci... art...'_ The same voices kept saying.

Wait a minute... were they singing...?

"H-hello?" He called again and put more attention.

_Music!_ But where was it coming from?

He more the listened, the more clearly it sounded.

And there was a point the music sounded enough clear for him the make the words!

**_"Say Sugar Rush!"_** The voices said, they sounded so happy! **_"Sugar Rush!"_** They repeated.

And then, Gloyd closed his eyes and opened them again.

The first thing he saw was a soft orange sky, and the clouds were made of pink cotton candy.

Next thing he knew, he was laying in a wooden floor.

Gloyd sat quickly and looked around, he was in the boat.

A nightmare, it was just a nightmare.

_**"S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing kart say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!"**_ He looked up, the music he heard!

He was in Sugar Rush! He finally arrived.

"I see... It was just the background music..." Gloyd whispered. The happy melody was the one that woke him up, he wasn't surprised at all; the music was pretty loud and it was catchy. He was grateful it woke him up, that nightmare scared him to bits...

Gloyd noticed the boat was parked in the port of the island, and it was late, almost sunset. No one was near and he was glad, he didn't want someone to discover him and to send him back to his island.

He jumped out of the boat and left. The boat drove off and disappeared in the horizon, in case someone needed it again.

Gloyd looked around; he was in a beach... that had a strange smell! He curiously buried his hand in the yellow sand; he noticed it was more like powder, and bring it close to his nose.

"Vanilla? How funny..." He said to himself. The sand in his island had another smell... it smelt like normal sand! Trickery Treat was a candy island, of course, but since there aren't too many Halloween-themed candies, the island was made with more... natural materials.

Gloyd stand up and cleaned the yellow powder off his hand with his orange sweater, he just noticed how dirty it was.

'No wonder' He thought 'I wear this thing everyday...' Gloyd looked around and headed to a candy cane forest. He thought that he could hide there for the time being.

His stomach growled slightly, but he ignored it. Gloyd never ate, and he was used to last a long while without food.

But the truth was he was feeling a bit dizzy, maybe because of the ride. He spotted a candy bush that had gummy berries.

Gloyd took one and put it in his mouth, but he spat it quickly.

"T-this is way too sweet... maybe I have to find something else..." He sighed, how could the people of this island like such sweet treats? The ones in his island weren't so tasteful!

Gloyd began to look around, spotting candies he never saw before.

Guess there was a lot for him to learn...

* * *

"C'mon girls!" Called a young boy's voice.

"Swizzle, I don't think this is a good idea..." Said Jubileena worriedly.

"Yeah, where did you even got this firework?" Asked Minty, she wasn't feeling sure of this neither.

"Geez, you girls are such killjoys..." Muttered Swizzle "I got this from my house! My dad has a lot of them! I don't think he will get mad at me for taking one" The boy positioned the 'firework' in the ground.

Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki and Jubileena Bing-Bing were in the other part of the forest; the daredevil went to get his best friends at the moment he found out his father, a racer, had a storage full of rockets he presumed, were fireworks.

He only wanted to have fun; Swizzle always got bored quickly while his parents were out at the races, and every kid in Sugar Rush felt the same way! His friends should be thanking him for entertaining them every time he got a chance.

Now he was trying to lit a match to start the little show. Minty got to his side.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, Minty wasn't afraid like Jubileena, but she was worried in case something went wrong.

"'Course I am! Stop worrying already Mintz" He said in good mood.

Minty blushed at the mention of her nickname "Still, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be playing with fireworks, it's dangerous"

"Yeah… c-can't we just leave it there?" Jubileena called from behind the bush she was hiding.

Swizzle rolled his eyes, his friends needed to feel trills once in a while; it was just a little firework! What's wrong with it?

He finally lit the match and smiled "Minty! Go to the bush!" He ordered.

It was Minty's only choice, so she obeyed and stayed close to Jubileena; it wasn't she didn't trust Swizzle, but sometimes she had to admit her friend could get out of hand.

Swizzle put the match near the firework and went to hide with his friends.

Not half a second later, the rocket-shaped object began to move, and then it flew off the ground.

But it didn't go straight up as they hoped, the 'firework' turned around and went somewhere else!

"W-wha-?" That was the only thing that came out of Swizzle mouth. The three of them looked dumbfounded at the direction the rocket went.

Until they heard an explosion from not far away.

But not only that…

_"AHHHHHHH!"_ A sudden scream almost made them jump from their codes, someone got hurt!

"S-Swizzle!" Said Minty as she hugged Jubileena "That thing you got was a Sweet Seeker!"

"N-no way!" NOW he was afraid! Swizzle couldn't believe it! Now someone was hurt because of him!

And if someone got hurt with the Sweet Seeker…

He stood up "Girls! I'm going to check, I will be back soon ok? But please wait me here!" The girls nodded and he ran towards the forest.

He looked around, climbed braches and jumped everywhere to get a better view, but he couldn't see anyone near! He climbed down from a tree he was standing and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello!?" Swizzle called "Hey! Can you hear me!? Are you-?"

A little _'sniff'_ sound cut him.

He turned around slowly "Huh?" Swizzle went near a few candy bushes.

Swizzle moved a few of their branches out of his view. He felt his heart stop.

There, sitting near a big gumdrop and sobbing quietly, was a kid.

Swizzle never saw him before, he was sure of that. The kid seemed younger than him, he looked tiny and… thin; he was dressed with a plain and dirty orange sweater and black shorts, the kid was wearing shoes with the same colors and orange socks.

That's when Swizzle noticed his leg, it was bleeding! And burnt in some places; the Seeker seemed to have, luckily, detonated far from where the kid was standing, but not far enough for his leg.

And he knew how much those Seekers could hurt.

"H-hey…" He called, Gloyd looked up quickly, and Swizzle wished he didn't. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were wet with a bright orange tint on them.

Not only that but he looked… afraid, very afraid. Gloyd started to tremble and whimper quietly.

Swizzle started to walk towards the other boy, slowly. "I-It's ok… it's ok… I won't hurt you…" He said lowly as he stepped closer, however, those words weren't enough to calm the panicked kid.

Gloyd tried to stand up, and he was met with a strong pain on his right leg but he didn't care, he had to run! He had to!

_Gloyd was feeling so shocked he couldn't even emit a sound!_

"Hey! Don't!" Swizzle finally got to his side and held him in place, but not roughly.

Gloyd yelped as he tried to push the other away, but Swizzle, being far more healthy and strong, was able to keep holding him. Swizzle noticed how weak the other was and looked worried, what this because of the Sweet Seeker?

The orange kid kept pushing him for a while, with no result; he got tired and began to pant.

He wasn't feeling ok, Gloyd was feeling dizzy, but above of everything… scared.

Was this stranger going to hurt him now he was unable to do something to defend himself?

If he was, he wanted him to do it quick!

But then, Swizzle did something Gloyd wasn't expecting.

Swizzle hugged him, burying Gloyd's face slightly in his chest.

"It's ok… I'm not going to hurt you…" Swizzle whispered, hiding his face in Gloyd's neck "I won't hurt you… please calm down…" He began to rub Gloyd's back slowly.

Gloyd blinked several times, he finally got it. This stranger just came to help him.

He finally began to calm down, Gloyd started to take long breaths while Swizzle held him protectively. After a short while, he was feeling slightly better and looked up at the other boy, he was still comforting him by rubbing circles on Gloyd's back. Gloyd poked him softly in the chest a few times to call his attention.

Swizzle looked down at Gloyd and released him, but he was holding one of his arms "Are you ok?" He asked.

Gloyd was about to answer when a wave of dizziness reached him, as well as the pain on his leg. He wasn't feeling good, so he shook his head slightly.

Gloyd was searching for something to eat when he heard a strange hissing sound, he went to check and just in time to see the Seeker detonating in a strong flash of white. The strength of the explosion was strong enough to send Gloyd flying backwards, luckily he landed in the gumdrop, but he was left shocked and confused, his panic increased when he noticed his leg.

He was starting to feel glad someone found him.

Swizzle sighed "I'm… I'm so sorry…" He gulped, Gloyd titled his head, confused "I… I will tell you later, ok? I'm taking you to the hospital, that wound will get worse if you don't get it threaten"

Gloyd nodded softly, Swizzle turned around and the orange boy carefully climbed to his back. Swizzle stood up slowly as Gloyd made himself comfortable on the other's back; his legs were at each side of the boy's waist and his arms were around Swizzle's neck.

Swizzle then went running with Gloyd on his back, he wanted to reach the girls as soon as possible to assist the boy in case things got ugly.

Swizzle got even more worried when he noticed he wasn't having problems running around the forest while carrying Gloyd. He was light! Too light; Swizzle knew the boy was thin, but now he wasn't sure if 'thin' was the only term there to explain Gloyd's unusual weight.

Around ten minutes later, he saw the girls "Minty! Jubileena! A little help here!" He called.

Both Minty and Jubileena looked at him, and their neutral expression changed into ones of shock "S-Swizzle! What happened!?" Asked Jubileena as she stood up.

"It's my fault ok? I admit it! But I need to take him to the hospital!" He explained.

"Come on then!" Said Minty, all of them nodded and went running to the castle.

Gloyd wasn't sure what was going on with him, everything started to get blurry and his head kept spinning. He was able to stay awake, but he really wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep.

As the kids got out of the forest, Swizzle noticed Gloyd was too quiet "Hey Jubi! Is he awake?"

"He is! But I think he's not feeling good..." Jubileena was the one checking on Gloyd while Minty was looking for the nearest shortcut to reach the castle "Did he tell you his name or something? Maybe his parents are looking for him"

Gloyd looked afraid, what if they found out?

"No way!" Said Swizzle and looked at the cherry girl "Let's find them later when he's feeling better, besides, if he was with his parent I'm sure they would've heard the explosion or something!"

Gloyd blinked and felt relieved when the two girls nodded their heads in agreement. He thought he was going to be safe, or at least for now.

"This way guys!" Said Minty, pointing a trail with green rock candy trees and green peppermint cactus. They followed the green girl and in a matter of twenty minutes, they reached the castle.

* * *

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, guys..." Sighed Vanellope as she stared at the three tired kids in front of her.

As soon as they got inside the castle, the guards got Gloyd to the infirmary and he was getting his leg threaten.

Vanellope's father, King Candy, went to see the boy so she was with Swizzle and the others.

"I still can't believe you mistook a firework with a Seeker" Vanellope huffed, glaring at Swizzle.

"N-neither I do..." He said nervous, the girls sighed.

"We're lucky he's fine... if the Sweet Seeker would've reached him, then we would be talking about a very serious issue" Minty said and then she slapped the back of Swizzle's head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's to make sure you won't make such a stupid mistake again!" She said as she crossed her arms.

Jubileena noticed King Candy coming out of the infirmary "Is he ok?" She asked, everyone turned to see their king.

"Don't fear, darling" He said as he fixed his bow "His leg got threaten, the damage wasth pretty seriousth but it'th got fix, there are a few more thingths the nurse need to check though. Now he should have a good resth…" King Candy looked at Swizzle.

"But I think you should go and apologize, little man" He looked sternly at him. Swizzle cringed but nodded softly.

Swizzle went inside to see Gloyd. The boy was sitting on the infirmary's bed, his leg was bandaged and there was a big plate full of candy in front of him; the room was dark because it was night already, but the little lamp desk was able to illuminate the room.

Gloyd was looking at the candy when he noticed Swizzle, he looked up slowly and smiled; his smile was tiny, and his expression looked slightly fatigued.

Swizzle smiled back, his smile was usually cocky and playful, but now his smile was pitiful "Guess you're getting used to this place?" He asked as he sat in a chair that was next to the bed.

Gloyd nodded carefully and looked around, the place might look poor for the ones that live in Sugar Rush, but for Gloyd's eyes is was the most comfortable place ever.

His bed had a colorful candy wrapper cover and the pillows were soft and white marshmallows. There was a little desk next to him with a lamp desk on it. The window was pretty big and the room's color was a soft shade of yellow.

Swizzle chuckled as Gloyd looked around, scanning the area he was in.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked as he took a gumdrop and began to squeeze it with his fingers. Gloyd turned to see him.

He noticed he hasn't spoken a word since Swizzle found him.

Gloyd opened his mouth slightly "I…I… um…" Swizzle turned to see him and blinked his eyes.

He tried again, forcing his throat "N…name… my n-name…" Gloyd sighed and gave up when he felt a slight pain in his throat.

But he couldn't get it, why? He never had troubles talking before, not like this.

The other kid, on the other side, just smiled and waved his hand "Well, I guess it doesn't matter; don't push yourself, maybe you're just tired?" He shrugged, Gloyd thought that maybe he was right and nodded, smiling a bit.

"Say, I haven't told you my name, right?" Gloyd shook his head. "Hehe, sorry about that, little dude" Swizzle scratched the back of his head "My name is Swizzle Malarkey, and I'm the Spice of Sugar Rush"

Gloyd smiled as to say 'Nice to meet you'; his 'title' was pretty funny, he never heard one in his island, but maybe that's because he never met anyone there and asked for their title.

Except Dim Light, of course, but he didn't know his title neither. The memory of him made Gloyd's smile to fade slightly.

Swizzle chuckled quietly and looked away, his smile fading as well.

"You know… I…" Swizzle gulped as he slowly turned to see the boy "I'm so sorry" He apologized. Gloyd tilted his head to a side; clearly not understanding what was Swizzle talking about.

He sighed "It's my fault… I-I shoot the Seeker… but I never knew it could reach you like that, I'm sorry… it's my fault that you are here…" Swizzle looked at the floor; he was feeling guilty, very guilty.

Gloyd blinked a few times before nodding softly, the 'Seeker' Swizzle was talking about must have been that thing that exploded. He reached his hand to Swizzle's hair and poked his forehead a few times.

Swizzle looked up "You're not... mad?" He asked, Gloyd shook his head. It was an accident after all, and Swizzle already apologized.

Said boy smiled and sighed in relief. Gloyd smiled back and looked at the candies in front of him again; all the things there were sweets he never saw. Maybe a few of those candies were good enough for him.

He took a gummy worm and licked it, but spitted the sugar on his tongue. It was too sweet. He left the gummy worm in a little pile of candy that was next to his plate.

Said candies were the ones he didn't like, there were around fifteen different types.

Swizzle blinked but didn't say anything. Gloyd didn't notice him and he tried another thing, he picked a little peppermint and put it on his mouth.

Next thing they knew, Gloyd spit the peppermint and cleaned his tongue with a napkin. That candy was too strong! How was he supposed to chew it if he felt his tongue almost burnt itself by that mere thing?

"You don't… like candy?" Swizzle asked, looking really confused. He never saw anyone spitting candy!

That's when an Oreo nurse got in the room "Oh, my apologies, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"N-no you didn't" Said Swizzle. The nurse got to his side and noticed the little pile of candies; she sighed and looked at Gloyd worriedly.

"Sweetie, if you don't eat, you won't be feeling anytime soon" She said, Gloyd looked down and nodded.

But how was he supposed to eat if those candies were so… tasteful?

Not only that but… he wasn't feeling hungry.

Gloyd looked at the plate for a moment and pushed it away. He laid back in the bed and snuggled with the bed sheets. Swizzle blinked again, was Gloyd a REAL picky eater? He looked at the nurse.

"You see… we checked him, and we found a lot of things that is making us worried…" She started "For beginners, he's in underweight and malnourished, and that alone is a serious issue. That and he seems to be in a state of shock…" She sighed.

"W-what do you mean?" Swizzle stared at Gloyd, he was sleeping. It surprised him how fast he went to sleep.

"Maybe it was because of the Sweet Seeker… but he's not talking or making any sounds and that's a pretty bad sign, we don't even know his name, and King Candy is already trying to find his parents" She explained.

Swizzle looked at Gloyd again, and sighed. He really messed up this time.

"I… I think I'm going to leave now… but I might come tomorrow" He said and the nurse nodded.

_Unknowingly for them, Gloyd has having a Nightmare._

_It was the same voices and their cruel words._

And sadly for him, he couldn't scream at them to go away, and the background music was off.

He just sat in the floor, as his black world and harsh words were slowly consuming him.

* * *

The next week, things just got worse.

Gloyd had the same nightmares every night and would wake up screaming. The nurses would likely find him under his own bed, trembling and looking paranoid.

He still hasn't got used to the food in Sugar Rush; he spits every candy piece he gets in his mouth and there was no luck to find out why he couldn't talk! No one knew the reason behind this, but they knew he did have a voice if he could wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

There wasn't any luck finding his parents neither, and this left King Candy and Vanellope worried, was him an orphan? They couldn't ask that kind of things to the boy until he got better, which was not going to happen soon by the looks of it.

And to top it all; since Gloyd doesn't eats, sleeps well and gets panic attacks, he ends up fainting around 3 times almost every day.

Swizzle knew about all this thanks to Vanellope, and he couldn't help but get really worried. Just what was wrong with that kid? What could have happened to him? Where are his parents?

And most important, why is he alone and what is frightening him?

Questions like this invaded Swizzle's mind every day, torturing him, he didn't know why but he noticed he started to care about this strange kid.

And a lot, for what it seemed.

Right now, Swizzle was heading to see Gloyd again, and he was at the town's square, in a street full of shops. Most of the shops were bakeries or karts shops, but there were places that sell clothes, furniture, and accessories.

The town was a pretty entertaining place, mainly for the women. But Swizzle was just walking around, trying to clear his mind a bit; he was planning on going to see the kid and he wanted to calm his nerves down.

He stopped his track when he spotted a new store and went to check it; it was a toy's shop. He noticed a big truck parked outside and the owners were still getting a few boxes out from the vehicle.

There were just a few toys displaying inside the shop, the big part of them were made with candy and were rather simple, but plain adorable.

He wasn't a big toy lover and decided to leave, and that's when he spotted something that called his attention, a lonely toy in one shelve.

Swizzle checked his pocket, he had enough money, he went inside the shop and bought said object. He got it wrapped and ran towards the castle after thanking the owners.

Maybe this can cheer the boy up!

* * *

Swizzle knocked the door of the enormous building until Sour Bill opened "Y-yes?" He asked.

"Um, hey Sour Bill!" Swizzle greeted, noticing Bill's unusual nervous look "Can I get in? I want to pay a visit to the boy…"

"Ehh… I don't think that's a good idea at the mome-"

**_CRASH!_**

Both of them looked shocked and their gazes went to the main corridor, Sour Bill let Swizzle in and both of them ran towards said sound.

It came from the infirmary!

"What'sth going on here!?" Said King Candy as he arrived with Vanellope, just at that moment one Oreo nurse darted out of the door, looking afraid to death and gasping for air.

"What's happening?" Asked Sour Bill as he tried to assist the Oreo women.

"T-the kid! He snapped when we tried to put him a gastric tube and…!" She nervously tried to explain.

"Gastric Tube?" Asked Swizzle, but his eyes were glued on the door.

"S-since he's not eating, we thought the only thing left was to feed him with it; he's been starving since days so I thought this was going to work, but he started to break everything and to throw things at us!" She said.

And it that moment, everyone heard loud cracking sounds as black licorice vines began to sprout from the door and the walls near it, and several screams were heard.

There were more nurses inside!

"W-what the fudge!?" Exclaimed Vanellope "Where did those vines came from!?"

"It's the kid! H-he's doing it!" The Oreo nurse said "While we tried to grab him to calm him down, those vines appeared and they began to slap us and pushing us away from him, that's why I ran off to get help!"

Everyone's eyes widened, how come little kid like him could create those things? That's impossible! Still, the black and slimy vines kept growing around the door, securing it.

_The kid must be way too scared._ That thought crossed everyone's mind.

Swizzle looked at the door worriedly, but his face changed into one of determination, he had to get in!

With that thought, he put the gift under his arm and kicked to door open.

"Swizzle! What are you doing!?" Kind Candy called, but it was late. Swizzle went inside and the door closed behind of him with a loud slam, and got locked inside.

"Sour Bill!" Said Vanellope "Go get help from the Oreo guards or something!"

The little green ball nodded and left running as fast as he could.

* * *

While the others tried to open the door, Swizzle started to look around.

The room was a mess; everything was covered with those slimy black plants, all the furniture was hanging from the ceiling and everything that was made of glass was broken, the pieces were all over the floor.

By the vines' fault, not only the walls were broken, but their once soft yellow color was now a depressing shade of grey. With all those plants and the suddenly dark ambient, Swizzle started to feel afraid.

And then he heard a small whimper, it was the boy!

He looked up, the bed was hanging from the ceiling too… but the position it was originally remained the same, not only that but Gloyd was sitting on it, hugging his knees and hiding his face with them.

"L-little boy!" A female voice called, he turned around.

There, sitting together in a corner, were the nurses, they were trapped! The plants made a cell around them, and unlike the slimy ones, this plants looked solid.

Swizzle went to help them, he tried to break the candy with his hands but he couldn't.

"It's no use…" One of the four nurses said, sound hopeless.

"Look, you have to get out! He's too unstable right now, there's nothing we can do until the guards arrive!" Another one said, she seemed rougher than the other tree.

"No way!" He said "T-there must be something I can do…!" Swizzle looked around and his gaze fell on the bed hanging in the ceiling.

Then he spotted a few vines that were hanging there too, and his dare evil nature told him what to do; he grabbed one vine, ignoring the nurses' calls and warnings, and started to climb up.

He reached the bed in no time and carefully got on it, not wanting to scare the perturbed kid.

Gloyd was shaking madly with fear, whimpering muffling words and sniffing loudly. Swizzle moved slightly closer to him.

Gloyd's head shot up and gasped when he saw Swizzle "Ahh…Ahhh…" His eyes got wider and he hugged his knees closer to his chest.

Swizzle cringed a bit, why was Gloyd acting like that? He couldn't bear the shocked and panicked expression the other boy was giving him.

And Gloyd looker thinner than the last time Swizzle saw him… he even had dark bags under his eyes.

"It's ok, it's me…" Swizzle put his hands up in defense "Don't worry, I won't-"

**"GET AWAY OF ME!"** Shrieked Gloyd with the top of his lugs. Swizzle was shot back.

Well… at least he knew he could talk, and clearly.

"C-calm down…!" He tried to get closer again.

**"I SAID GET AWAY!"** He shouted, Swizzle heard cracking sounds over him and looked up. More vines were growing.

And then, one of them slapped Swizzle's back as a whip.

"Aaargh!" Swizzle rubbed his back, the pain only felt stronger; it almost burned him!

**"GO AWAY!"** Another licorice vine smacked Swizzle.

**"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!"**

Every time Gloyd shouted, a vine attacked Swizzle; his arms, back, and face had red marks, and with the black licorice his clothes were a mess too.

But Swizzle would care less about his clothes- he wasn't Rancis!

And he was there to help the panicked boy!

Ignoring the strong burning sensation his body had, Swizzle pounced Gloyd, making the other to fall on his back over the bed.

Gloyd started to squirm and kick Swizzle, trying to get away of the other **"LET ME GO!"** He shouted, clear panic and fear reflecting in his eyes.

"No! Please calm down!" Swizzle tried his best to keep Gloyd in place, when did this kid get such strength!?

"Little boy!" Called the nurse "Run! Leave him there!"

**"LEAVE ME!"** Shouted Gloyd, the black plats started to attack Swizzle again.

_**SLAP! SLAP! WHAM!**_

"I…won't…!" Swizzle had troubles speaking due to the pain in his back.

"Boy! Get away of him!" Shouted another nurse.

Gloyd kept pushing with away** "GO…NOW…!"**

**"NO!"** Finally screamed Swizzle, looking into Gloyd's eyes straightly.

_**"I won't let anyone hurt you!"**_

The vines suddenly stopped hitting Swizzle and just stayed paralyzed in the air.

Gloyd stopped fighting too and looked at Swizzle with a shocked expression.

_Silence filled the room._

It felt almost like an eternity when Gloyd spoke in an almost inaudible tone of voice "What… did you said…?"

Swizzle sighed relieved when Gloyd stopped screaming; he wasn't looking as panicked at before, but Swizzle knew he was still scared. Swizzle sat up, bringing Gloyd with him, and began to caress his back.

"I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…" He said with a soft tone of voice "I'm not mad at you… but I want you to start trusting us… we can't help you if you keep up like this"

Silence again, but it was for a short period of time.

Gloyd hugged Swizzle and sighed, he was starting to feel better, and he wasn't feeling as afraid as a minute ago.

He was feeling just like when he met Dim Light.

Swizzle smiled as he returned the hug, his back still hurt, but Gloyd was careful enough.

He soon noticed the bed was slowly descending until it reached the floor, as well as the other things that were hanging with the plants; the vines slowly dissolved and none of them were left.

The nurses got free and sighed relieved, but decided to keep in where they were sitting, not wanting to perturb Gloyd again.

After a short while, Swizzle looked down at him "Are you ok?" He asked.

"…Are you?" Asked Gloyd back in a whisper, not looking at him.

"Well… it hurts…" He chuckled "But it's nothing I can't handle, so I'm fine"

"Then you promise?" Asked Gloyd.

"What?" Swizzle blinked.

"You promise?" Gloyd looked at him and then at the nurses "You won't let them near me?"

Swizzle looked at the nurses too, and turned to see the other boy "Look… they have to be near you, they're the only ones that can take care of you for the time being" Noticing Gloyd's worried expression, he continued "But… it they try to do something, I'm gonna be there with you, so that you won't feel lonely, does that sounds ok with you?"

Gloyd would have preferred if those nurses and their scary devices wouldn't be near him, but if Swizzle was going to be there… maybe things could change.

He looked at the nurses, they nodded in approval; he smiled softly and nodded at Swizzle.

"Ok! It's settled now: You don't get panicked, and I'm gonna give you company" Gloyd nodded again, smiling bigger this time around. That's when Swizzle remembered.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot something" He stood from the bed and grabbed the gift that was laying in the floor, he stood next to Gloyd and held the present in front of him "I guessed this might cheer you up… being in bed all day must be boring"

Gloyd looked at the wrapped object curiously; he took it and opened it softly, not wanting to tear the light blue-candy printed paper. He looked inside and blinked.

He took the object out; it was a brown, baby lamb plushie. It's wool was dark chocolate brown while it's face was white with a small pink blush painted on it and black oval buttons as eyes.

The plush was scented, but he couldn't make which smell was.

Swizzle scratched the back of his head and looked away "Well… it was to only thing I thought it was boy-ish enough, but if you don't like it's fine-" He turned to see Gloyd and blinked his eyes several times.

Gloyd was hugging the plush and nuzzling its head, he was looking very happy while caressing the lamb's back with his hand.

It was the very first gift someone gave him, and he loved it.

Swizzle smiled and laughed "Oh, you liked it! I'm glad you do little dude" He sighed in relief.

_"…Gloyd"_

That took Swizzle off guard and stopped laughing "W-what did you…?"

"Gloyd…" He repeated and turned to see Swizzle, still holding the lamb plush close to his chest "My name… is Gloyd" He smiled shyly.

And that's when everyone knew, that a new friendship was born.

A friendship between Gloyd and Swizzle, that hopefully would be a beginning for new adventures and a brighter life.

_At least for Gloyd._


	6. A Good Sign

_'Not... again...' _Thought Gloyd.

It was the same dark world.

**_'You worthless piece of code!'_**

**_'Just LEAVE US!'_**

He covered his ears. _Why couldn't those voices leave him alone!?_

Gloyd couldn't scream at them this time, he was feeling so tired.

And lonely.

And afraid.

_**'DON'T LIE!'**_

_**'STOP WASTING TIME!'**_

He closed his eyes as tears began to roll down his eyes, he wanted them to stop! _And so badly...!_

_"__Baaawh~"_

Gloyd lifted his head and looked around, _what was that...?_

_"__Baawh!"_ He looked behind of him.

The boy blinked confused.

It was a lamb... **_his lamb plush!_**

What was it doing here?

_"__Baawh? Baaaawh~!"_ It went to his side and nuzzled him, it's fake wool tickling his hand.

Gloyd was confused, but he couldn't help and laugh softly at the lamb; it was really cute! And nice too.

The baby lamb looked at him and pointed somewhere with it's little, fake hoof. Gloyd looked up and noticed a red wooden door.

It wasn't there a second ago! He was sure about it!

The voices now sounded so far away that Gloyd could hardly hear them, so he stood up like nothing and went to check it.

He put his hand in the golden doorknob and opened the door slowly.

A tiny gasp escaped from his mouth at the sight in front of him.

It was a garden! It was huge, beautiful and everything was made of candy. He looked at the sugar flowers, the tea and mint leaves, the red licorice trees and the soft, pink sky which was full of yellow cotton candy clouds.

The little lamb rubbed it's head against Gloyd's leg to call his attention and went to play between the lollipop flowers.

Gloyd smiled brightly and closed the door behind of him, not longer caring about the voices that were still calling him names and insulting him.

Laughing, he went and joined the little lamb in a tag game between the trees.

_And in real life, he was still in the Infirmary's bed, smiling in his sleep and hugging the lamb plush closer._

* * *

A nurse came in a smiled when she noticed Gloyd sleeping peacefully, it has been around three days since the little 'incident', but now things were getting better. Gloyd got transferred to another room while they fixed the other one he was at; Gloyd was ok with this, the room he was now at looked exactly like the other one.

The nurses, however, had troubles trying to trust the kid again, but that's another story that was now left aside.

The Oreo nurse carefully went to the bed's side, giggling lowly at the cute sight of the kid hugging his toy, and took out a little notebook that was in the desk. It was for writing the patient's state and such.

She flipped a few pages until she found the last one, and started to read what the last nurse wrote.

_"__Patient number 34 is finally sleeping and not showing signs of stress at all._

_It seems he is not afraid of certain things or people as before, he looks happier too, but he won't allow anyone to touch his toy. _

_He reacts to his name and might answer if you ask him something; and he is talking more fluently, but he still won't say anything about his family or home, not only that but he look at us afraid every time we ask him that kind of questions._

_Gloyd still doesn't eat at all and spits everything we try to give him. We tried Ice Cream of all kinds, but it didn't work._

_'It's too sweet; everything is way too sweet...' He kept repeating._

_Other than that, he seems to be in high spirits and the wound on his leg is getting better. With that we can start relaxing._

_But not at all until he starts eating."_

The Oreo nurse sighed and looked at Gloyd, why wasn't he eating? _'Too sweet'?_

She started to read more pages from the notebook.

_"Cake"_

_"Taffies"_

_"Gummies"_

_"Marshmallows"_

_"Cookies"_

_"Candy Canes"_

_"Mints"_

_"Jawbreakers"_

_"Hot Cocoa"_

_"Tiramisu"_

_"Brownies"_

_"Cinnamon Rolls"_

Those were all the things he have tried to eat.

He didn't like any.

There were more things for him to try, she guessed, but still...

**_Knock, knock._**

She blinked and looked at the door, it got open and Swizzle came from the other side.

"Hi" He said in a hushed tone of voice when he noticed his friend was sleeping.

"Kid, it's not time for visits" She hushed back, she wasn't mad, but she had a schedule to respect.

"King Candy let me, and he also told me that he needed to talk to you" He got in "I will look after him"

The nurse blinked again but nodded, she went outside and went to see the King while Swizzle sat next to Gloyd.

She went to the main room and found King Candy in his throne, reading "You needed my presence, your majesty?" She asked.

King Candy looked up "Yesth, my dear" He said "I found sthomething that hasth to do with the kid; I found where he came from, he'sth not from thisth isthland" The nurse looked shocked.

"It stheems he came from another place" King Candy showed her a map "After the little 'incident', I did sthome resthearch, and found this unlockable isthland not far away from oursth"

The Oreo nurse looked the island in the map; it was dark and creepy compared to Sugar Rush... and it didn't even have candy! Or maybe not as much as they did.

"Thisth is Trickery Treat isthland; a place basthed on Halloween" King Candy explained "But, what'sth got me worried is the following; the charactersth of that isthland cannot leave their place until they got unlocked, but that kid however... could leave. And that'sth not normal; the only onesth that can go and leave are usth Sthugar people"

"But... does that mean...?" The nurse looked at him.

"That'sth what got me worried, my dear" King Candy sighed "The boy can use an ability only the onesth from Trickery Treat can, but he still wasth able to leave that place. That meansth he got both codes in his programming"

"But... how?" She asked, the nurse was shocked after all the things she heard.

King Candy shrugged "I cannot tell, it can be either a misthtake in his programming or perhapsth..." He got lost in thought.

"Perhaps?" The nurse looked at him, hoping for an answer.

"No... it can't be..." He sighed and looked at her, smiling "However, now we know a bit more of him, and I guesth that now we know what he can eat!"

She blinked and looked at the king confused, but then she stared at the map and smiled.

"Halloween treats!"

* * *

Gloyd yawned and rubbed his eyes, adjusting his vision.

"Morning!" He looked up, it was Swizzle.

He smiled and sat up "Swizz!" He greeted back.

Gloyd always called him 'Swizz' aside of Swizzle, the other boy didn't mind this; he actually liked the nickname Gloyd gave him.

Not only that but Gloyd still have a few problems communicating, these weren't serious at all, it just that Gloyd would likely stay quiet and answer "Yes" or "No" when asked things.

Except when Swizzle was around, Gloyd trusted the boy in another level.

Swizzle laughed and messed Gloyd's hair a bit "Looking good today, huh? How's your leg?"

Gloyd looked at his leg, which was under the sheets, and moved it up and down "Good" He said while looking at his leg.

"Those are great news" The green haired boy smiled "Say… Gloyd, do you know how much longer are you staying here?"

Gloyd shook his head and hugged this lamb "I see… because, you know, we still don't know anything about your parents or your home, and it's been almost a month or more since you got here" Swizzle scratched the back of his head, the leg was something but the nurses couldn't allow Gloyd to leave in his underweight state.

"I know you don't like when someone brings that stuff up but, can you tell me something?"

Gloyd looked at Swizzle for a while, and then nodded softly with a blank expression.

"Are your parents… looking for you? Like, you got lost?" The green haired boy asked.

"No" Gloyd answered.

"Are you an… orphan then?" Swizzle asked again.

"No, I'm looking for them" He whispered.

"For who?" Swizzle blinked.

Gloyd looked down and hugged his lamb plush closer "I…I don't know… but they are here… I think…"

The other boy sighed and decided to stop asking; at least he knew something new. Gloyd was looking for someone that maybe lived here in Sugar Rush, and hopefully, it was someone from his family.

But if that person was from his family, why hasn't they showed up by now? Nobody came to the castle to ask for help or report that someone got lost, or so King Candy said.

Was Gloyd… hiding something from everyone?

He decided not to jump to conclusions and looked at his friend.

"Have you eaten something?"

Gloyd shook his head again and stick his tongue out "Everything is too sweet"

"Ok then…" Swizzle looked around to make sure no one was listening "Have you tried chocolate yet?"

"I…" Gloyd tried to remember every dish he tried in the Infirmary, but the word 'Chocolate' didn't ring anything "…No, I didn't"

"Good! 'Cuz you see…" Swizzle took his hat out and showed Gloyd a chocolate milk Hershey's bar "I brought one with me! Want to share it?"

"Umm…" Gloyd looked at the bar, a bit unsure; then again, it was Swizzle the one offering it "S-sure…"

Swizzle ripped the wrapper and cut a piece for him and Gloyd, said boy took the chocolate piece and examine it. The green haired kid chuckled at this; Gloyd always did the same every time he was introduced to new food.

"It won't kill you, besides, new things can be good" He shrugged, Gloyd nodded.

Out of curiosity, Gloyd sniffed the chocolate, and then he blinked.

He picked his lamb plush and brought it close to his nose.

They smelled the same!

"What is it?" Asked Swizzle; worried that there was something wrong with the chocolate.

"Smell the same" Answered Gloyd, not looking at him.

Swizzle blinked, but then laughed for a short time, feeling a bit relieved.

"Well, yeah, you lamb is Hershey's chocolate scented" He said "You just realized now?" Gloyd nodded.

There was a short silence while Gloyd kept examining his plush, like if he was searching for something.

"…Shey!" He suddenly said, Swizzle looked at him confused.

Gloyd brought his lamb close to Swizzle's face "Shey" He repeated.

"…Oh!" The other boy seemed to understand "You're going to call it Shey?"

Gloyd nodded, smiling. Swizzle laughed again "Hershey's, Shey. I get it, good name!"

The orange kid left 'Shey' to a side and his attention returned to the chocolate piece, he bit a really small part of it's corner and tasted it.

He stick the tip his tongue out several times.

"Let me guess… too sweet?" Said Swizzle, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Gloyd, the other boy sighed.

"Don't apologize, at least we know chocolate is not your thing…" Swizzle looked at him "But, Gloyd, why don't you tell us what you like to eat?"

"I don't know…" He said

"Huh?"

"I don't know… what I like" Gloyd answered.

"How come you don't know?"

"I just don't…"

"Oh…" Swizzle scratched the back of his head; this was going to be harder than he thought.

**_Knock, knock._** The two boys looked up.

"Come in, he's awake!" Called Swizzle, Sour Bill went in with a huge plate of food for Gloyd. It was possibly the triple of the green ball's side. Making Swizzle wonder if Sour Bill was strong, or if the food was light enough for the royal adviser to carry.

The second one was more likely for him.

"Hi, Bill" Said Gloyd.

"Good morning…" Greeted the sour ball, with his monotone tone of voice.

The green candy left the plate over the bed. Gloyd blinked at the candies that were in front of him.

Candy corn and pumpkin mellows? Those were…

"Halloween treats? Are you sure Sour Bill?" Asked Swizzle.

"Orders of his majesty, he also ordered me to tell him the patient's reaction" He said simply.

The two boys looked at each other, Gloyd looked at the candy.

_'Maybe...'_

He picked one candy corn.

_'Just maybe...'_

He put it in his mouth.

Gloyd blinked and started to chew it, slowly. Both Swizzle and Sour Bill looked at him.

The orange kid swallowed it, and then smiled.

"It's...good" He said and picked another.

Swizzle smiled brightly and looked at Bill, the green candy smiled too, but not looking as happy.

"Seems it worked just fine... I will leave you two alone now..." He turned around "If you need me I will-"

"HEY!" Said Swizzle suddenly, Sour Bill jumped and turned around, eyes wide.

The plate was now empty, and Gloyd gulped before releasing a happy sigh.

"It was good~!" He said happy, but noticed the shocked expressions the other two were giving him "W-what?"

"..." Both Swizzle and Sour Bill looked at each other, not blinking.

"I will… come back soon..." Muttered Sour Bill and left.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Gloyd asked worriedly once Sour Bill left.

"Gloyd, if you were THAT hungry, why didn't you say it!?" Asked Swizzle while raising his arms, still looking shocked.

"I'm not hungry..." He muttered "Those candies tasted really good, that's all"

The green haired boy blinked "When was the last time you ate something?"

"A full plate you mean...? " He put a hand under his chin, and noticed Sour Bill came back with a little notebook "I don't remember... a month? Two? I got used to eat small portions..." Gloyd shrugged.

Swizzle looked worried, at least Gloyd could maintain himself by eating small bits all this time, but he was really glad the kid could eat all those candies without problems. He turned around and saw Sour Bill taking notes.

"Well..." The sour ball sighed "I'm sure his majesty will be glad to hear this... I'm going to tell the nurses to feed the patient with Halloween candies from now on... Now I'm leaving you two" He said and left.

"Thanks Bill" Said Swizzle and looked at Gloyd, he was caressing 'Shey'; the green haired boy smiled "Well, guess we can now relax. You can start to eat and be healthy in no time!" He beamed.

Gloyd looked at him "And then?" He asked.

"Then what?" Swizzle blinked.

"What I'm going to do? When I leave" Gloyd asked again.

"Oh..." Swizzle scratched the back of his head "Well... leave the hospital, that's for sure..."

"And then?" Gloyd hugged his plush.

Swizzle shrugged "I... I don't really know..." He sighed "I think you should search for your family"

Gloyd sighed and looked at the door "But... what if I don't find them?" His gaze returned to Swizzle, looking afraid and worried "What if they don't want me? W-what should I do then?"

Swizzle eyes widen a bit, and began to think. Gloyd was right, what if something were to happen? Not only that, but he didn't like the idea of Gloyd being alone in Sugar Rush; he might get hurt again!

"...Wait here" Swizzle stood up; Gloyd blinked confused "I'm going to get back soon, just going to make a call"

"O-Ok..." He muttered, Swizzle messed his hair a bit.

"Don't worry Gloyd! I'm getting back as soon as possible" He smiled, assuring the other boy. Swizzle turned and left the room running.

Gloyd looked at the direction his friend left and his gaze fell on his lamb plush.

"So... what now?" Gloyd giggled as he started to move Shey as if it was dancing.

* * *

_'What?'_ A female voice asked over the phone, it was Mrs. Malarkey. Swizzle's mother.

"Please mom... Just until his parents shows up!" Swizzle pleaded.

Mrs. Malarkey sighed _'Dear, I know what happened to your little friend... but, having him with us? Why can't he stay in the castle?'_

"I can't go everyday mom... besides, he's not friends with anyone there. Gloyd only talks to me, not to King Candy or Vanellope!" He insisted.

There was a silence, until Mrs. Malarkey sighed again_ 'Fine... he can stay with us until his parents appears'_ She said _'But! You will have to be responsible to look after him like a big brother!'_

"I look after him every time I get here, mom!" Swizzle smiled "Ok! I'm going to tell him, thanks! Are you going to tell dad too?"

_'Which other choice do I have left?'_ She asked in good humor _'Your dad might have an attack if I tell him we're going to have another kid!'_

Both of them laughed at the mental image of Mr. Malarkey fainting after hearing the news and mistook them; Swizzle's father was a huge softie.

After a few minutes, Swizzle hanged the phone and went to see Gloyd.

He knocked the door a few times.

"Come in!" Said Gloyd, Swizzle went inside and blinked at the sight. There were three more plates full of food; Halloween treats of course.

"Looks like Sour Bill kept his word to tell the nurses huh?" Swizzle got in the room with a smile as he sat in a chair; Gloyd nodded and grabbed a handful of pumpkin mellows.

"The girl came" He said while putting a few candies in his mouths.

"'The girl'?" The other blinked confused "You mean Vanellope? The princess?"

Gloyd nodded "Yup, she talked to me, but I didn't answer anything" He finished the pumpkin mellows he was holding, not looking at Swizzle.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't like her..." He muttered "She's not nice, she's too loud..." Gloyd hugged his lamb.

"Oh..." Swizzle was still confused, sure, Vanellope was loud and sarcastic, but he thought Gloyd would at least find her funny. Seems he was wrong.

"You don't like loud people?" He asked.

"I don't like loud people, I don't like sad people, I don't like angry people..." He said, not looking at Swizzle "I don't like serious people, I don't like sarcastic people... and rulers" Gloyd looked at him "I don't like rulers, I hate rulers"

"W-why?" The green haired boy was shocked, rulers? Like King Candy and Vanellope?

"But mostly old rulers..." Gloyd hardened the grip in his lamb plush "... like Duskus"

"Who is... Duskus?" Swizzle asked.

But instead of answering, Gloyd hid his face in the lamb's fake wool and began to shiver "I hate him... I hate him..." He whispered.

Swizzle now looked worried, he didn't say anything. He stood from his chair and hugged Gloyd.

"It's ok now... don't worry, I'm here..." He said while caressing Gloyd's back.

"... O-ok..." Gloyd sighed and calmed down, he knew that if Swizzle was near, he was going to be alright.

The day of the incident proved it to him.

After a few minutes, he looked up at him.

"Swizz... why did you left? Something happened?" He asked with curiosity.

"Oh, yeah!" Swizzle smiled "I called my mom" He sat in the chair and looked at him "Gloyd... would you like to stay in my house until we find your parents?"

Gloyd blinked "A-are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am!" He smiled "Mom is ok with it too! You can come and live with us for a while, what do you say?"

The other boy looked away, looking unsure for a while, but then, Gloyd turned and smiled, nodding "Ok... I-I wanna go with you"

"That's the spirit little dude!" Swizzle laughed "For now, just relax and eat, we will take you with us when you're feeling better"

Gloyd nodded and began to eat again. But there was a knock on the door. It was Sour Bill.

"Excuse me for interrupting you..." He said "But his highness would like to talk to Swizzle Malarky..."

Swizzle looked puzzled "W-what is it? Whatever it was, I didn't do anything!" He held his hands up in defense.

The sour ball rolled his eyes "That's not it, it involves your little friend here..."

The two boys looked at each other, Swizzle stood up "Be back soon, don't worry" And with that said, he left the room with Sour Bill.

They walked through the long hallway in silence until Swizzle broke it "I... heard he didn't talk to Vanellope" Swizzle looked at Sour Bill "And Gloyd told me he didn't like her at all..."

The sour ball looked back at him "Her highness went and tried to ask him questions about his life and such... he only said 'Not of your concern'; she was about to protest but he also said 'Look, I'm eating and trying to get healthy so I can leave, please leave me alone'" Sour Bill explained, Swizzle looked a bit shocked.

"H-he really said that? Gloyd told me Vanellope was loud and that bothered him"

Sour Bill shrugged "It's true, princess Vanellope was demanding answers because she just wants to know what's wrong with your friend"

"Oh..." The boy looked at the green ball and said nothing else.

They reached the throne's room, both King Candy and Vanellope were there and they stood when Swizzle arrived.

"Hello Swizzle" King Candy greeted "I apologize for calling you stho sthuddenly, but there are a few things we would like to know about Gloyd" He fixed his bow.

"And also" Vanellope continued "Dad found out where he came from"

Swizzle eyes widen "R-really? Where did he come from?"

"Sthouwa Bill, please leave usth alone for a while" Said King Candy.

"Yes Sir..." Sour Bill bowed and walked out, closing the door.

"Swizzle Malarkey" Began King Candy "Your friend, Gloyd, possthes a sthrange power. And sthay powers are not found in usth Sthugar Rush people. It'sth sthays in the code that the only racer in our isthland with a power is my daughter here"

Vanellope smiled and King Candy coughed "Sthill, your friend stheems to control... plants, if I'm correct?" He looked and Swizzle, the boy nodded "His ability made me undesthtand that he is clearly not from here..." King Candy searched in his pocket and gave Swizzle a map.

Swizzle looked at the map, it had the drawing of an island... a dark, scary and mysterious island to say the least "What is this place?" He asked confused.

"That is 'Trickery Treat' isthland, my boy" The older explained "It is an unlockable place in our game"

"I... never of it..." He said, looking at the map.

"Me neither" Said Vanellope "And it's pretty obvious no one heard of it before; our game resets every day, and to unlock that island we need to unlock everything our island has, so it's pretty hard to achieve that"

"And not only that..." King Candy continued "Asth far asth I know, the charactersth in thosthe unlockable isthlands cannot leave their place... but your friend" He cleared his throat "He could left and came here to Sthugar Rush, and in a really poor sthtate, might I sthay"

"And what leaves me confused; he only likes you" Vanellope said "I can get why, but, I thought it was because he liked to be around people of his age. But I went to talk to him and he kept ignoring me!"

"About that..." Said Swizzle "I talked to him, and he told me he didn't like loud people... and Sour Bill told me you were pretty demanding with your questions"

"...Maybe I was" She shrugged, King Candy however, looked confused.

"He doesthn't like loud people?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Gloyd doesn't like a lot of people!" Swizzle said "And you know? He told me something that got me worried; he said he hated rulers and..."

"Say what?" Vanellope cut him, looking angry.

"W-wait, let me explain!" Swizzle held his hands up in defense "He... said he hated rulers, but not only that, he said he hated people like..." He tried to remember "...Duskus, I think he said..."

King Candy gasped and his eyes widen "Dusthkus? Lord Dusthkus Crowmasthter!?" He asked, Vanellope looked confused.

"Do you know him?" Asked Swizzle, looking shocked.

"He is the ruler of Trickery Treat isthland!" Explained King Candy "I always sthaw him at the reunionsth we rulersth of the isthlands held once a month"

This took Swizzle off guard "But... I don't get it..."

"Maybe I do... Lord Dusthkus was a man to fear after all, a really capable ruler! But almostht near to act like a tyrant" King Candy fixed his bow and started to walk out of the room.

"D-dad?" Called Vanellope.

The king turned and looked at the two "Dear, Swizzle... it is time to talk with Gloyd, but for real thisth time" He looked serious at the two kids.

Swizzle looked at Vanellope worriedly, but decided to follow their leader.

Why did he have the feeling this won't end good?

* * *

_He was right._

"Gloyd please!" Swizzle begged "I have to talk to you about this!"

A pillow hit his face with strength. He was standing in front of a fuming Gloyd.

The kid looked like he wanted to murder him!

"You LIAR!" He screamed "You promise you will keep them away!"

"I said I won't let anyone hurt you! King Candy just wants to talk!" He tried to assure the infuriated boy.

"NO!" Gloyd screamed "He will hurt me! He will send me back!"

King Candy watched this unfold worriedly from the door, what was that kid saying?

He looked at his daughter "Wait me here, sthweetie... I think I sthould try to reasthon with him"

Vanellope was looking afraid, but she nodded, she was worried Gloyd would make plants grow from places again.

King Candy fixed his bow and took a deep breath, he appeared from the frame of the door "Excusthe me, young man, but I would appreciate if- AAAAGH!" The king dodged a plate that almost hit his face; the plate broke into pieces behind of him.

Vanellope gasped and tried to get to his father's side to help him, but King Candy made a signal with his hand for her to stay away.

"Kid, pleasthe!" King Candy said, looking genuinely worried "I justht want to talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" He lifted another plate "Just go away!"

"I know you're from another isthland!" He insisted, Swizzle got to his side.

Gloyd still looked furious, but with Swizzle there, he just couldn't threw the plate; he wanted the round object to hit the king!

"And I... think I know about Lord Dusthkus!" King Candy continued, Gloyd stared at him, wide eyed and afraid.

The older man sighed "Calm down, little kid. I'm not sthending you back to him, I promisthe over all the candy in my sthweet kingdom"

To prove his point, King Candy took out his crown and bowed in front of Gloyd, this left the younger kid confused; and then slowly, very slowly, Gloyd lowered the plate and left it away from his reach.

"...What do you want to know then?" He asked softly "You know where I came from, you know about that jerk too..." Gloyd frowned at the mention of his island's mayor "What do you want then?"

King Candy stood up and put his crown back on "I justht want to know... how were you able to come here, and your relationsthhip with Lord Dusthkus" He said softly, trying not to alarm the younger boy.

Gloyd looked at him, not showing any emotion "Are you the only one... who wants to know?" He asked, Gloyd's gaze went from King Candy to Swizzle.

"You see... I want to know too" Swizzle admitted "And Vanellope is here too... I know you didn't like her but-"

"It'sth ok" Swizzle got cut by King Candy "If my daughter bothersth you, then she won't enter, asth long asth you want to, of coursthe"

Gloyd heard the girl groaning from outside the room; after a while he spoke "She... can come in..."

"Ok, then" Swizzle went and called Vanellope, both of the kids got in the room. Vanellope closed the door she got a chair for herself and his father, Swizzle sat next to Gloyd.

"I'm still mad at you" Said Gloyd and Swizzle cringed "But... I guess I had to tell them at some point..."

"So, you want me to stay away from you for now?" Asked Swizzle, Gloyd shook his head slowly and the green haired boy sighed in relief.

"Well... I'm going to tell you everything... but it's going to be a long story" He warned while looking at the three.

Everyone in the room nodded. Gloyd took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"...and then, Dim Light told me everything I never knew; 'Duskus' was not my father, my mother left with my real father and they had to leave me in my island because my code was defective back then. Dim Light told me that I was able to leave... and so I did; I took the boat and decided to come here to Sugar Rush, because I knew I would find my family here. And... that's pretty much the end of the story" Gloyd finished relating everything.

Vanellope was looking too shocked to speak, covering her mouth with her hands while looking from Gloyd to her father

King Candy was looking down, a hand in in forehead with a frown.

And Swizzle was hiding his face in Gloyd's shoulder. Swizzle was sniffing quietly.

"Why... why didn't you say anything?" The green haired boy muttered, not looking at Gloyd.

"I..." Gloyd gulped "I thought that you wouldn't believe me... and, if I were to mention Duskus' name..."

"You thought that I would sthend you back to him" King Candy muttered, his eyes closed.

Gloyd nodded "I'm sorry... for throwing that plate..." He muttered while rubbing his arm, Swizzle sat straight and rubbed his left eye.

"It'sth ok little boy" Said the older man smiling "I can understhtand you were too afraid and extressthed this last days with all of our questhions, you were justh protecting yourself and you were in your right"

King Candy stood up and brushed Gloyd's bang carefully, Gloyd blinked, he never an adult would be so... careful with his touch.

Then again, the only adult he ever lived with was Duskus Crowmaster.

"But, why didn't you want to eat?" Asked Vanellope "I still don't get it"

"You sthee my dear..." Began the king "Trickery Treat is an isthland like oursth, but it doesthn't have a big variety of candy compered to other unlockable places"

"You have... a lot of things I never tasted" Continued Gloyd "But... I guess I wasn't used to them; they were too... flavorful..." He shrugged.

"That's why you could eat all those Halloween-themed candies, right? You are used to them" Said Swizzle, Gloyd nodded.

"Well..." King Candy fixed his bow, calling the three kid's attention "What we talked about, sthays between usth. I won't tell anyone about you and your casthe, Gloyd. I will keep trying to track your parentsth, until then..." He looked at Swizzle "I think he'sth sthaying with you, am I right?"

Swizzle nodded "Once his leg gets fully healed! My mom already knows" He smiled.

King Candy smiled with his usual silly grin "Ho, hoo! What about your father Swizzle?"

"Mom said she will tell him '_We will have another boy living with us!'_" He laughed.

Vanellope laughed and looked at the confused Gloyd "Swizz's father can be a bit clumsy, and knowing him, Mr. Malarkey will think his wife is pregnant and he will faint!" She said.

Gloyd laughed "Poor Mr. Malarkey!"

Everyone laughed, and Gloyd knew something for sure.

_This was a good sign to start his life as a Sugar Rush child!_


	7. The First Day

"Left foot... right foot…" Said Swizzle.

Gloyd moved his legs slowly, losing his balance for a short while, but quickly regained his composure.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Vanellope who was also there, sitting in a chair next to Swizzle who was leaning in the wall.

"No" Answered Gloyd "I'm fine"

"Ok then. Left, right, right, left" Instructed Swizzle smiling.

Gloyd followed Swizzle's words and made the steps without problems.

"Good!" Vanellope smiled as she wrote in the notebook that was on her lap "Fifty-six steps so far and counting!"

"Guess my leg is all better!" Beamed Gloyd as he walked around the room.

"Don't get too excited, I still need to know you can jump and such without feeling any pain" Warned Swizzle.

Gloyd groaned "But it's been almost two months! I wanna leave this room and meet your parents and other people already~!" He whined.

Vanellope looked at Swizzle, looking amused "He's depressed all right, huh?"

"TOTALLY depressed!" Laughed Swizzle.

Everyone in the castle was impressed of how happy and sweet Gloyd truly was, the kid joked and laughed a lot when he was with Swizzle and Vanellope, and now he was speaking normally with everyone that got in the room, not looking scared anymore.

The nurses usually played with Gloyd to make sure he was happy all day long with songs and other games. King Candy went to see him regularly and also kept his promise about keeping Gloyd's secret safe from the other racers and adults.

"But seriously now…" Vanellope looked at Gloyd, who was spinning in one foot, and turned to see Swizzle "I think he is completely healed, why don't you call your parents? Gloyd might be able to leave tomorrow and-"

_**THUD!**_

Both Swizzle and Vanellope's eyes widen and they turned to see Gloyd, he fell on his butt. Gloyd looked up and smiled with his arms in the air "I'm fine!"

Swizzle sighed in relief "Yeah… I guess you're right" He smiled and took off his cell phone; he typed his mother's number and put the speaker on.

It sounded for a short while until she answered _'Swizzle?'_ She asked.

"Hi, mom!" He greeted and grinned when Gloyd came closer "Good news, Gloyd is going to leave the hospital tomorrow"

_'Oh!'_ Mrs. Malarkey exclaimed _'I haven't told your father yet'_

Swizzle blinked, but then smiled devilishly "Is dad there?"

She chuckled_ 'He is… are you on speaker?'_ It sounded like she was walking in the background.

"Yup, Gloyd and Vanellope are next to me" He snorted and Vanellope grinned, Gloyd just blinked.

Mrs. Malarkey giggled quietly_ 'Ok, here goes… Dear?'_ She called for her husband.

_'Yes?'_ Gloyd heard the man's voice in the background; he noticed both Vanellope and Swizzle were holding back a snort.

_'I have great news~'_ She said.

_'We are having another little boy living with us!'_

Silence.

And then, a loud **_THUD_** was heard.

_'Ok, your father fainted'_ Mrs. Malarkey said all cool after a while. But her son and Vanellope were cracking!

Swizzle held his sides and hang the phone while Vanellope was using him to support herself and don't fall- they were laughing so strongly they could hardly keep their balance!

Gloyd just stared at them like if they were crazy, but then, slowly, he began to smile.

And giggle.

Until he gave in and started to laugh with his friends.

They kept like that until Swizzle's mother called again, telling her son to get back home. It was late already.

After saying 'goodbye', both Swizzle and Vanellope left Gloyd.

Gloyd went to his bed and brought Shey with him, he kissed the lamb's forehead and snuggled with it; slowly falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**_Next morning…_**

Gloyd woke up by the sun rays beaming through his window. He yawned and slowly sat on his bed.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed yet another plate full of Halloween candies; he smiled and began to eat his breakfast happily.

Gloyd remembered he was going to live with Swizzle today.

With that thought in mind, he finished his breakfast quickly and stood; his leg didn't hurt and he didn't lose his balance, making him feel excited while caressing his bandaged leg.

He started to pick his stuff and put them in a bag he borrowed from Vanellope. Gloyd didn't have too many stuff, he was wearing a white shirt the hospital gave him and white pants since the nurses washed his old clothes; he put Shey, a bandanna made with candy wrappers that one of the Oreo nurses gave him and lastly:

A golden coin.

Gloyd wasn't sure what it was for, but he liked how shiny it was, especially the golden sparkles it released went tossed. This was King Candy's present, he told Gloyd to save the coin until he discovered what it was for.

Sure, Gloyd would have just asked Vanellope, or Swizzle, but he found the thought of discovering something by his own in Sugar Rush exciting; was the coin to open a door? To buy something really valuable? He wasn't sure.

_And he was going to find out!_

After putting everything in the bag, Gloyd glanced at his folded clothes on the chair. He went to lock the door and changed clothes.

He was putting his sweater when there was a knock in the door.

"Gloyd? You awake?" It was Swizzle.

"W-wait please, I'm dressing up" He answered while putting his black shorts.

"Oh, ok…"

Not long after that, Gloyd was fully dressed and he happily inhaled the clean and fresh scent on his clothes, he trotted to the door and opened it, smiling when he was the other boy sitting in the hallway "Hi, Swizz!" He greeted.

Swizzle smiled back and went inside Gloyd's room before hugging him and ruffling his hair "Sup, little buddy!"

"Hey!" The other giggled, Swizzle stopped and Gloyd fixed his bangs before hopping on his bed.

"I see you're ready" The green haired boy pointed the bag with Gloyd's things, said boy nodded enthusiastically "Good thing! My mom and dad are going to pick us soon; did you eat your breakfast?"

Gloyd nodded again "Is your leg good?" Swizzle asked and Gloyd nodded once more.

"I jumped a few times already, it doesn't hurt anymore!" He cheered and Swizzle laughed.

"Ok, we're all ready then!" He clapped his hands together, and then remembered "Mom called a while ago saying she was going to take a while getting here, why don't we go and thank Vanellope?"

"Sure thing" Gloyd hopped out of his bed and he and Swizzle headed to the throne's room.

It was Gloyd's second time walking through the red and pink hallways, the first time was because he was thirsty and left his bedroom to get a drink from the kitchen. One Oreo nurse found him, she was the one that looked after him the most and she panicked when she found him out of his room.

Gloyd's leg was in a pretty bad state back then, he used a stick to get in the kitchen and the nurse feared his leg got worse, luckily that didn't happen. She scolded him- but not that much because he could get scared, Gloyd got the message and never left the room again.

On their way they found Sour Bill mopping the stairs; the green ball turned around when the kids greeted him "Hello, kids…" He said with his normal voice.

"Hey, Sour Bill!" Smiled Swizzle "Gloyd is leaving today, and he wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we left" He explained and Gloyd nodded.

Sour Bill gave a side smile "I see… good luck with everything, it was pretty interesting having you here…" He said.

Gloyd smiled and kneeled next to Sour Bill, he hugged him carefully "Bye, Bill, thanks for everything" He said.

The green ball blinked, aside of Vanellope, nobody hugged him, and the Princess wasn't very careful with her hold neither. So he just shrugged and pat the boy's head "You're welcome, young boy"

Gloyd put him in the floor again and stood up "Is King Candy in the throne room?"

Sour Bill nodded "He is… and Princess Vanellope is there too" He assured the boys.

Swizzle gave him a thumps up "Thanks! Let's go buddy" He reassumed his path.

Gloyd turned to follow him "See you later, Bill!" He said smiling and went after Swizzle.

The royal adviser stood there quietly, but then he smiled calmly and returned to his work "Kids…" He sighed.

The two boys kept walking until they reached their destiny: A huge door secured with Oreo guards, Gloyd looked at them afraid, but Swizzle smiled at him and stepped forwards.

"Excuse me, we want to see the king" He said, one Oreo guard turned towards him and grunted.

"Access denied" He said simply, Gloyd then got to Swizzle's side.

"Please mister!" He begged "I… I just want to say goodbye to him and Vanny!"

The Oreo guard blinked "Oh, you kid! Sorry, I didn't recognize you" He apologized "Step aside! They can go in!" He advised the other cookie guards and they obeyed.

Swizzle looked at Gloyd and shrugged, the brunette kid just chuckled and went to the door; he opened it slowly because it was a bit heavy.

Once they were in, Vanellope looked up and smirked.

"Well, look who's here! I was just about to go and see ya" She greeted and hopped off of her throne.

"Hello my boy! What bringsth you here?" Said Kind Candy, happy to see the boy standing up without problems.

"I'm about to leave, so I wanted to come here and thank you for everything…" Gloyd said with a shy smile.

"Ho hoo! I sthee" King Candy walked towards Gloyd and pat his head softly "There'sth nothing you should thank usth about, it wasth our pleasthure to have you around, little boy" He said smiling.

"Besides!" Vanellope got to Gloyd's other side "You can always come and visit us! Dad and I would like to hear about you and your life with the Malarkeys and such"

Gloyd nodded "You bet I will! I enjoyed myself here too… you all really helped me a lot"

Everyone laughed and Gloyd smiled brightly, he was feeling truly grateful with the people of the castle. They were like his second family now that he thought of it; he felt comfortable with them, they talked and treated him nicely and helped him with almost all of his troubles.

After a short while, Swizzle's phone rang "Hello?" He said.

_'Swizzle, we are waiting for you!'_ It was his father.

"Oh, ok dad! We're going, bye!" He said and hanged the phone "C'mon Gloyd! They are here!"

Gloyd gasped and quickly said goodbye to both the King and the Princess, he and Swizzle rushed to his room and Gloyd got his bag. He ran towards the exit and Swizzle opened the door.

Outside was a beautiful sunny day, the sky had just a few cotton candy clouds and the colors were so bright Gloyd had to blink a few times to get used to them.

He then spotted something near the entrance, a kart! It was a double kart made with a Unicorn pop and blueberry lollipops for the wheels. In the kart was a couple Gloyd guessed were Swizzle's parents.

The woman was wearing a blue dress that had the same patterns as Swizzle's hat; she had her long, purple-brown hair tied in a ponytail with a big lollipop clip in the front. Her eyes' color was the same as Swizzle's. She was rather fat, but looked really nice.

The man was a rather funny looking one. He was thin and tall, his eyes were light blue and his hair was green and his skin looked like Swizzle's. He was wearing a hat similar to the boy and a lollipop necklace that looked like the one his wife wore in her hair. The man was also wearing a long sleeved dark yellow shirt, striped blue shorts, striped yellow leggings and dark green sandals.

Swizzle's mom turned around and smiled when she saw her son and Gloyd "There you are!" She said.

"Sorry mom!" Swizzle smiled and took Gloyd's hand, both of them walked towards the two adults. Once they were in front of them, Gloyd looked up.

He was feeling a bit nervous, it was the first time he saw them after all.

Swizzle's parents however, smiled down at the nervous boy and the two of them kneeled down.

Mr. Malarkey was the first to speak "Hey, little man" He said calmly "I heard you're coming with us, what's your name?"

Gloyd poked his finger and looked away "I… my name's Gloyd…" He said, he heard the man chuckle and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Gloyd!" He smiled "My name's Twillium Roy Malarkey, but you can call me T.R., I don't mind" He gestured to his wife "And his is my wife, Marley Malarkey"

Marley waved at him, Gloyd smiled shyly at her "You're kinda cute" She said and smiled back "Are you two ready to go? We are going shopping" She announced.

Swizzle groaned; shopping sucks! But his father smiled "Don't worry Swizz, we're going to get Gloyd clothes"

"Oh? But…" He pinched the fabric of his old sweater "I already have this…"

"I don't think is a good idea for you to wear that everyday" Marley said "Besides, you're staying with us for a long while until we find your relatives, dear" She stood with her husband.

"… Are you ok with that?" He asked unsure.

"Hmm?" Mr. Malarkey blinked "Why would you say that? Neither of us mind" He sounded confused.

Gloyd just nodded quietly, Swizzle got to his side and the two of them hopped in the kart.

T.R. Malarkey looked at his wife, confusion all over his face, Marley just shrugged "Don't worry… we will ask him or Swizzle later, there's plenty for us to catch up after all"

Mr. Malarkey nodded and hopped in, starting the engine. The boys sat behind on Marley's lap.

"Grab yourself buddy" Said Swizzle smiling "Dad loves speed!"

"I sure do!" The adult replied "But I will go slower, maybe your friend doesn't like speed?" He looked at Gloyd.

Gloyd scratched his cheek "I… have never been in a kart actually…" He sounded embarrassed. T.R. just nodded calmly and began to drive; he started slowly for Gloyd to get used, and after a while, he began to speed up.

"How's that?" He asked, Gloyd smiled and said it was good. He smiled and drove past the candy cane trees.

Gloyd, on the other hand, was looking at his surrounding with an amazed expression plastered on his face; everything was so colorful! He wasn't sure why he didn't notice it before, maybe it was because of his depressed state, but now everything looked happy, cute and incredible for the little boy.

He saw the different types of candy plants, such as the Laffy Taffies or green rock candy trees; he also noticed how amazing the castle looked now from far away, it was so white and clean that it contracted with the pink of its surroundings.

Before he knew it, they reached the town. Gloyd was impressed by the many types of candy people that were living there! He blinked when a candy corn couple passed by, giggling.

"Those are the fans" Explained Swizzle when he noticed Gloyd looking at all the candy persons.

"F-fans?" He turned and looked at Swizzle, said boy smiled.

"You know our parents are racers; and the candy people here are their fans" He laughed. Then he pointed to other candy fans, one was blue and the other yellow, their heads were big candy wrappers that were maybe the double of their own body size "You see those? Those guys are my parent's fans"

"You don't race, Swizz?" Asked Gloyd.

"No, but I own a kart" He smiled "You see, we all used to race before, but it seemed the races were too dangerous for us. So King Candy only allows our parents to race…" Swizzle sighed "I miss participating in the races, but there isn't something we can do about it"

"Are you guys even going to race again?" Gloyd looked worried.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Swizzle shrugged "But we were… around 4 years old back then when he created that rule, I guess. We all are now 6 or 7, so maybe King Candy will allow us to race again!" He beamed.

"Don't get so excited, son" Said T.R. "No one is sure that might happen anytime soon, you all will have to wait since then"

Swizzle sighed again "Ok, dad…" He mumbled, but quickly smiled and looked at his mom "Mom? Do you think Gloyd can have a kart and race with me? That would be awesome!" Gloyd quickly agreed with him.

Marley Malarkey smiled back "One thing at a time, Swizzle. He needs to get used to everything here…" She pat Gloyd's head "But I don't see why not! Having his own kart might let him to become friends with a few kids"

Gloyd smiled brightly at her, Swizzle smirked "As long as he doesn't make friends with Taffyta or Rancis!"

"That's one good point, little man" Mr. Malarkey chuckled and the two laughed, Marley just rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Gloyd blinked confused.

"You see, Taffyta is the daughter of Lady Strawberry, one of the best races… and she's as prissy and show-off as her mom, might I add" She said.

"And Rancis follows her everywhere!" Swizzle began to laugh "He is a prissy pants! Always fixing his hair and clothes… he doesn't even acts like a boy!"

Gloyd laughed lower than Swizzle "Neither of them sounds nice…"

"They aren't, one only cares about showing off and the other cares about his looks more than his life" Swizzle rolled his eyes playfully.

Marley cleared her throat "Still, you shouldn't talk about them like that on their backs. Lady Strawberry is annoying, but Reese Jr., Rancis' father, is a nice person" She scowled them.

Gloyd looked down and whispered "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it!" Said Mr. Malarkey, Gloyd looked up "Besides, as long as they don't know, it doesn't hurt them or matter, right?"

"Right!" Said Swizzle smiling, Mrs. Malarkey sighed.

"These two…" She said, Gloyd smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Oh, look. Here we are!" Said Marley as T.R. parked their kart.

The two boys hopped out and Gloyd looked at the building. It wasn't a huge one, it had around three floors. The building's walls were orange with chocolate decorations; said decorations looked like clothes, shoes, hats and so on.

It was indeed a clothing store.

"This is also Reese's store" Said Mr. Malarkey "He's rather quiet and well-mannered, I'm pretty sure you will like him, little guy" He smiled at Gloyd, the boy only nodded back.

They went together inside and Gloyd sniffed the faith peanut butter scent in the air, he also saw all the clothes; there were too many styles and colors! Most of the clothes were for girls, but there were a lot of things for guys too.

Gloyd looked ahead of him; there was a long, white desk at the end of the store with a man typing on his PC. He had orange hair and fair skin, and he was wearing a chocolate top hat. The man looked up and smiled.

"Ah! The Malarkeys, sorry I didn't hear you coming in!" He apologized; Gloyd noticed he sounded rather nice.

And silly too, now that he thought of it.

Reese Jr. stood up and came from behind the desk, making Gloyd realize how… small the man was; he was around his height! The short man was wearing a big yellow bow tie, a long sleeved orange shirt, puffy brown pants and brown leggings with brown shoes.

The man got closer to him, ready to assist his clients when he spotted Gloyd behind of Swizzle, he smiled "Why! I didn't know you guys had another kid- oh wait…" He looked at Gloyd better "Oh, he is not yours, is he?" Reese Jr. looked at T.R. Malarkey.

The other man laughed and scratching the back of his neck "No, he isn't our son…" He kneeled down and caressed Gloyd's head "But we will be looking after him for a while"

"Might I ask why?" The shorter man put a hand in his chin, looking curious.

"We're… looking for his parents" Explained Mrs. Malarkey "We don't know the details yet, but it seems he is trying to find his relatives"

"Oh my… poor kid!" Reese Jr. pat Gloyd's head "I hope you find your family, little boy. I will be praying for you… oh, excuse my manners! My name's is Reese Jr. Fluggerbutter, I ran this shop" He introduced himself.

Swizzle nudged Gloyd, the other kid looked at the short man "It's ok, thanks for telling me that… my name's Gloyd… nice to meet you mister Reese" He said.

Reese Jr. chuckled "He looks like a nice boy, pretty calm" Swizzle nodded at that.

"We're searching clothes for him…" Mrs. Malarkey pinched Gloyd's sweater "I doubt this thing might last any longer"

"I was just looking at that" Said the shorter man to her and looked at Gloyd "I guess you like orange color, my little boy?"

Gloyd nodded, Reese Jr. pointed to a door "There we have more clothes for, and we have a lot of orange things to wear too. Why don't you try and search something there? I can help you if you want" He offered.

The brunette looked at Swizzle, said boy nodded "O-ok… if you don't mind" Said Gloyd after a while.

"I don't" He smiled "Come on now, I have a few things that might look good on you" The two of them got in the room, leaving the Malarkeys behind.

After a short while, Mr. Malarkey looked at Swizzle "Swizz… can you tells us what's wrong with your friend?"

Swizzle looked at him "W-what do you mean, pops?" He asked.

"You know… he's unusually quiet, and it seems he doesn't want our help" Marley said "He was a bit hesitant when I told him we were getting him clothes too… is it because he doesn't like us?"

"No, mom, he really likes both of you!" He quickly explained, earning a confused look from both of his parents "It's just that… before getting here, he went through some things and…"

"Wait, before he got here? What do you mean?" Mr. Malarkey blinked.

Swizzle's eyes widen slightly "I, uh, well…" He muttered "K-king Candy… we talked about this with him, and he thinks is better for us to keep it in secret…"

"Swizzle Malarkey" Said his mom, sounding slightly demanding "For beginners, we are all looking after Gloyd now, so we pretty much need to know what's wrong. And we are also alone now… so, why don't you just tell us?"

The green haired boy looked away, feeling nervous. What was he supposed to do? He already promised both King Candy and Vanellope to keep Gloyd's secret safe…

_Then again, it was his parents he was talking about._

Swizzle sighed and began "Ok… you see, after we took Gloyd to the hospital…"

* * *

Both Reese Jr. and Gloyd were busy searching something for the boy to wear; it wasn't an easy task, there were too many things to choose! Sweaters and warm clothes were Gloyd's thing. His old home used to be a really cold place since Trickery Treat island's only season was autumn.

However, every time they found something, it was either too expensive for Gloyd's liking- forty coins or above, or he didn't like it. The first one was more likely.

Gloyd noticed he must be giving the short man a hard time picking clothes "I'm sorry I'm such a bother…" He apologized.

Reese Jr. looked up from behind huge a pile of clothes "Now, now, don't say that! It's completely fine you're being considerate to the Malarkeys. We'll just have to keep trying to find something of your liking" He assured with a smile, and he wasn't even mad at the young boy.

"Y-yes mister!" He answered and went to check a few clothes in another place. There were several tables with clothes folded over them, but he couldn't find something he liked there.

Gloyd then noticed something at the corner of the room, it was a simple white chocolate box and out of curiosity he went to check it and peeked inside.

The box had a few hoods and lots of capes.

Gloyd picked one cape and looked at it closely; Reese Jr. seemed to notice this and went to his side.

"Oh, those are a few things left from the collection I got last month" He explained "No one was interested in the capes, so I only sold the hoods instead"

"It looks good…" The young boy checked the cape for any mistakes; it was a grayish tone of brown and it had a sun-shaped golden broach with an orange jewel in the center. He tried the cape on, realizing the 'broach' was a button to tie the cape around his neck.

"I personally think it is rather simple… but, those capes can keep you dry and warm in case there's a storm. I guess you want to take it?" He asked smiling.

"Sure thing! Um, how much is this cape…?" Gloyd looked at the short man, Reese Jr. chuckled.

"Since it's from another season… I can leave to you in eight coins! Is that good enough?"

"It's perfect! Thanks mister" He smiled and went to search some other contents in the box.

Gloyd pulled out a white and orange hood; it had a black star in the left side of the front part. With Reese's help, the boy could get also two plain white shirts, brown pants and one pair of shoes.

"I think that's enough…" Gloyd counted the things he had "Yup! Those are enough!"

"Wait, I think I found you something else…" Reese held up a black and orange stripped sweater, and it looked just like the one he was wearing.

"I like it…" Said Gloyd calmly and tried it on, it fit perfectly but unlike his sweater, this one was soft and warmer "I think I want to take it, how much is it?" He asked while looking at his reflection in one of the room's mirrors.

"Oh, that won't be a problem little boy" Reese Jr. smiled assuring the boy "I'm going to tell everyone you're ready, ok?"

"O-ok!" Gloyd looked as the man went to the door and left. He quickly changed back to his clothes and picked the other clothes he wanted to buy and fold them, leaving them in a chair.

He then noticed the room was a disaster; a few shirts were lying around and then there was the big pile of clothes he and Reese Jr. created.

Thinking he might get the short man in troubles with this mess, Gloyd started to pick up clothes from the floor and set them in their rightful places.

**_On the other hand._**

Reese Jr. got out of the boy's room and noticed the intrigued expressions of Swizzle's parent, but then T.R. Malarkey looked at him and smiled all calm as usual.

"Yo, is Gloyd done picking up?" He asked, both Swizzle and his mother smiled too while looking at the shorter man.

"Oh, he did! It was rather difficult but he got a lot of things, and always considering the prize might I add" Reese Jr. smiled, earning a confused look from the three "How about if you see what he got? Maybe he would like to hear your opinion"

"Sure!" Said Swizzle, everyone followed Reese Jr. and he turned around to grab the knot.

"Now, forgive the mess but we were pretty…" He opened the door and blinked and the sight.

Everything was now tidy and nothing was lying in the floor. He spotted Gloyd swinging his legs in a chair with all of his clothes next to him in a table, smiling calmly.

"Which mess were you talking about, Reese Jr.? This place looks fine to me" Said Marley as she and her son got to Gloyd's side, Mr. Malarkey just laughed lowly and went past his surprised friend.

"I… but, we, huh?" He mumbled out; he quickly gained his composure and got closer to the rest.

"So, are those all the things you got to yourself?" Asked Swizzle, smiling at his friend.

Gloyd nodded "With a lot of Mr. Reese's help of course"

"Hehe…" Reese Jr. scratched the back of his neck smiling a bit "Well, let's get everything in a bag, shall we?"

They all got back to the large desk and Reese Jr. registered everything, quickly getting the total amount "That'll be… forty-five coins, please" He said.

Both Marley and T.R. blinked, that was very cheap! "Are you sure didn't you miss something? Or was there a discount?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing like that!" Reese Jr. smiled "Little man here wanted to get the cheapest things so you guys wouldn't waste too much money"

"R-really?" Swizzle looked at Gloyd and he nodded back shyly.

Mr. Malarkey then noticed the sweater Gloyd picked and checked the prize "Wait Reese, this is fifty eight coins" He said, pointing the prize to his friend.

Reese Jr. just smiled again "That's a gift from me! Don't bother to pay it" He winked at Gloyd "Just to wish him good luck"

"Oh, Reese Jr. you shouldn't have…" Insisted Marley, but the shorter man just waved his hand assuredly.

"It's completely fine, my dear" He said, his smile never fading.

Both the Malarkeys sighed, but decided to accept the expensive gift. They paid everything and turned to leave.

"Thanks for your shopping! See you all soon!" Said Reese Jr.

"Bye mister!" Waved Gloyd "Thanks a lot for the gift!"

"You're welcome!" He waved back and laughed.

Once they got out, both Swizzle and his mom hopped to the kart. But Mr. Malarkey stopped his tracks and kneeled next to Gloyd, and then he carefully hugged the kid.

Gloyd blinked confused at the sudden gesture, but decided to stay still. Unknowingly for him, T.R. was feeling worried about him; never in a million years the adult would have thought Gloyd went through such hard times.

After a few long minutes, he pulled away and looked at Gloyd "Kid…" T.R. sighed "If you want to talk about something or if you need anything… NEVER doubt about asking me or Marley" He brushed the boy's bangs "We're… here for you now, ok? I, ah, just wanted to make sure you knew this… alright?"

This took Gloyd back, why was Mr. Malarkey saying this now? Did something happen?

But still, he just nodded and smiled at him "Y-yes sir"

"Please call me T.R." The man smiled back, Gloyd giggled.

"Ok T.R." The boy picked his bags with his new clothes and walked to the kart next to the man. Mr. Malarkey lifted him and put him in his wife's lap next to Swizzle.

Marley hugged the two boys affectionately, she was a bit affected by Gloyd's story too, and now she knew something: They had to make Gloyd to stop fearing everyone's thoughts of him if he were to think about himself only.

_Gloyd cared too much about those around him it seemed he didn't care about himself at all._

T.R. Malarkey started the kart and drove off town.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Gloyd after a few silent minutes.

"We're going home!" Beamed Swizzle "And we are sleeping together in my room, buddy! We can play and such when we get there"

"Cool!" Said Gloyd, feeling excited about the things he could do with the boy once they get there.

It wasn't a long trip, after exiting the town they went through another forest that was full of unicorn pop trees; Gloyd then knew the Malarkeys made their karts with said trees.

Not long after knowing that, a house came to view. It was clearly the Malarkey's home; the house had two floors and the roof was just like Swizzle's hat, the rest of the house was green was red and blue decorations.

T. R. Malarkey parked the kart and they all hopped off "Home sweet home!" He said.

Swizzle helped Gloyd with his bags and then he grabbed the boy's hand, the two ran towards the door and waited for Mrs. Malarkey to open it.

"Calm down kids!" Marley said smiling as she searched for the key, she found it and opened the door, letting everyone in.

Gloyd smiled as he looked around, Swizzle's house was awesome! It was a simple yet comfortable place. The living room and the kitchen were in the lower floor, as well as the bathroom for the visits, while the rooms and the bathroom were upstairs. He sniffed the faith blueberry smell in the air.

"Now, why don't you go and explore a bit?" Said Mr. Malarkey with good mood "I will help Marley with our dinner; you two can play in Swizzle's room for a while"

"Sure thing pop!" Swizzle high-fived his dad and ran upstairs with Gloyd following him behind.

The two boys went to Swizzle's room; his door had a white plaque that had the words 'Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey' written on it with green and blue makers. Swizzle opened the door and allowed Gloyd to get in first.

"Wow…" Whispered Gloyd as he looked around, Swizzle had the typical boy's room image. The walls of his room were calypso color, his bed was big enough for two persons, there were a lot of kart toys lying around and a toy's chest next to a table with had a few action figures.

"You can play with a few of my toys if you want!" He offered with a big grin "I'm always playing outside after all"

"No, don't worry about it…" Gloyd keep looking around "I'm not really into toys anyways…" He turned and smiled to Swizzle, then he noticed another bed at the other side of the room "Oh, I'm sleeping there?"

"Yup!" Swizzle sat on the edge of the bed, it was tinnier that Swizzle's, the bed had a few candy shaped pillows on it and the bed sheets were white with red stripes.

"Hey Gloyd!" Said the other boy suddenly, and Gloyd looked up just in time to get a pillow hitting his face.

"Huh!?" Gloyd looked at Swizzle, clearly confused, but then he smiled playfully as Swizzle screamed:

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Gloyd quickly jumped to Swizzle's bed and threw one pillow at Swizzle; it hit him straight in the face! Swizzle laughed as he threw more pillows, and in mere seconds there were pillows flying everywhere, some of them would likely hit the boys or they could just dodge them.

Not long after they ran out of pillow and began to collect them quickly, but Gloyd was feeling so energetic he thought of something. As soon Swizzle was giving his back to Gloyd and was near the bed, Gloyd ran towards him.

"GLOMP!" He laughed and tackled Swizzle to the bed, pillow in hand.

"Aaah!" Swizzle released an unmanly shriek by the sudden attack, but soon laughed and hit Gloyd with a nearby pillow he just grabbed "Take that!"

"YOU take this!" Said Gloyd and hit Swizzle back, then they released their pillows and began to wrestle instead, laughing all the while.

And for the very first time, Gloyd understood how having a big brother felt like.

* * *

They went to have dinner shortly after, they had blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. Gloyd could eat them easily, surprising everyone, even himself.

After a few talking and laughing, Gloyd helped to clean everything while Swizzle cleaned the mess with the pillows they both made. He finished in no time and went up to help Swizzle.

They brushed their teeth in silence and put pajamas on, Swizzle had to give Gloyd one of his since the boy couldn't find pajamas that day at the shop. The two were ok with this, the green haired boy had a lot of sleeping wear and the two boys were around the same size.

Gloyd climbed to his bed and Swizzle switched off the lights "'Night Gloyd!" He said and he climbed his own bed.

"Goodnight Swizzle" Gloyd smiled and nuzzled the soft material of his bed sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Swizzle watched him for a short while and smiled, he rolled over and yawned, closing his eyes and relaxing.

He was almost near to drift off when something, someone actually, began to gently shake him.

"W-wha-?" He blinked his sleepy eyes and turned over, he felt awake quickly "Gloyd?" Swizzle sat on his bed "What's wrong?"

"…" Gloyd looked at the floor, he looked… uncomfortable. Gloyd patted Swizzle's bed a few times and the other boy seemed to get the message.

Swizzle moved to a side and let Gloyd to climb on this bed, the brunette boy said nothing and covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Gloyd…?" Swizzle was starting to feel worried, he put himself under the covers and got closer to the quiet boy "Buddy, what's wrong? You had a nightmare?"

"…" Gloyd sniffed quietly and shook his head "It… wasn't really a nightmare…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Swizzle raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Gloyd sniffed again and began to shiver.

"_…Lloyd_" He said quietly. Swizzle blinked.

"Lloyd?" The green haired boy got closer to Gloyd "Wasn't that your… brother's name?"

Gloyd hiccupped as tears began to roll down his cheeks, he nodded, not looking at Swizzle. Gloyd then felt a hand on his back, rubbing slow circles, Swizzle was trying to comfort him.

The brunette hid his face in the pillow and choke out "I… I can't stop thinking about him…" He sobbed "I don't get why! Lloyd hates me like Duskus does! He never saw me as his brother… t-then…!" He hiccupped "Then why I'm crying about him…?"

Swizzle just nodded back, as to tell him to go on, Gloyd sighed and wiped some tears away.

"I… I know, we're half brothers… we aren't close, we were never close…" He whispered "And-and I know Duskus loves Lloyd, I really do… but…" He sobbed "But…!" Gloyd couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry.

Swizzle acted quickly, he wrapped his arms around Gloyd waist and held him tight, Gloyd hid his face in Swizzle's chest, sobbing and hiccupping.

The green haired boy sighed and rubbed the back of Gloyd's head "There, there… easy there Gloyd…" He said calmly "I think I know why you are thinking about him… I can't imagine the things that Lord Duskus made to you but… I guess Lloyd wasn't as cruel?"

The fact Gloyd began to calm himself proved he was right "Gloyd… maybe, somehow, you two were used to have the other around?" Gloyd looked up at him, eyes slightly widened "G-guess I got that one right… Lloyd was always near you, not being nice or acting like the best big brother ever, but he was there…" He caressed Gloyd's back again.

"And that may be the reason you're feeling that way… now you're back to health and all, so I'm pretty sure you can see things clearly… and one of those things, is the lack of your brother's presence" Swizzle finished in a hushed tone, at least Gloyd stopped crying, but he was still sniffing.

"Lloyd… he was almost like a shadow…" Gloyd muttered "Not because his power allowed him to turn into a shadow… you're right… he was always there, watching me. He never cared if something bad happened to me… but he was there…" He sniffed "And… and his presence was strong enough for me to feel him… even when I was sleeping… I could feel him in the dark…."

Swizzle sighed heavily, and nuzzled Gloyd "Gloyd… We might never heard of your brother again, I'm pretty sure we won't…" He bit his lower lip "S-so… how about if… um…" Swizzle looked away and Gloyd looked up, confused.

He finally spilled the jelly beans "H-how about if I… consider you my… um… little brother from now on?" Swizzle looked at Gloyd, hoping for a positive answer.

All he got was Gloyd raising a eyebrow "Really, Swizzle…?" Swizzle looked away, feeling stupid, but then blinked as he noticed Gloyd began to giggle "Why are you asking that? You're already a big brother for me!" He said happily.

Swizzle sighed in relief and laughed as well "Well, let's not worry anymore" He said after a while "Everything is in the past now, and you're not alone, ok buddy?"

Gloyd nodded softly and yawned "Swizz… c-can I sleep here? Just tonight…" He begged quietly.

Swizzle pat Gloyd's head "Hey, I don't mind you wanting to sleep with someone… and of course you can sleep here tonight" He smiled and made himself comfortable.

Gloyd just nodded again and rested his head in Swizzle's chest, he was feeling too tired after crying that he fell asleep quickly.

The green haired boy watched him for a while, then sighed and hugged Gloyd lightly to don't disturb his sleep.

_"Good night… little bro"_


	8. The Second Day

It was morning already; both T.R. and Marley were setting the table for breakfast. As soon as they were done, Mrs. Malarkey began to make orange juice as well as preparing the batter for the waffles.

Mr. Malarkey, on the other hand, was cutting a chocolate bar into small pieces for the waffles. He finished quickly and looked at the time as he offered a small bowl with the cut chocolate to his wife.

"I think I should get the boys" He said, Marley began to mix the chocolate with the batter and nodded.

T.R. Malarkey went upstairs and walked to Swizzle's room, he knocked the door a few times "Boys? Breakfast is almost done" He said, but got no answer.

"Kids…?" He called again, silence. T.R. opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside; he blinked and then closed the door with a smile.

"Honey" He called from the stairs "Get the camera"

"Why so?" Marley said confused as she left the batter in the table. She heard her husband chuckling.

"Just do it and come here, it's worth it" He said, Mrs. Malarkey got the camera and walked upstairs, getting on her husband's side.

"What is it?" She said, T.R. opened Swizzle's door and pointed to their son's bed, smiling.

Marley looked at the sight in front of her with a warm smile; Gloyd was sleeping in Swizzle's bed, his head on Swizzle's chest while looking happy and relaxed. Swizzle, on the other hand, was hugging Gloyd with his chin over Gloyd's head, snoring lowly.

The two adults squeaked quietly at the cute image and Mrs. Malarkey took a few photos, now THOSE were good shoots for the family album.

However, they had to wake the sleepy boys; today was going to be a big day after all. Marley returned to the kitchen to make the waffles.

Mr. Malarkey got to the bed's side and smiled softly when he saw Gloyd stirring and making himself comfortable in Swizzle's chest again.

"Swizzle…" He called and began to gently shake his son, Swizzle muttered something but keep sleeping "Swizz, yo. Time to wake up buddy" T. R. tried again; the green haired boy finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times before yawning and stretching.

Or so he tried, he quickly noticed he was hugging Gloyd. Swizzle just shrugged and yawned again "Good morning, pop…" He said and smiled at his dad with a fatigued grin.

T.R. Malarkey chuckled and ruffled his son's hair "Time to wake up Swizz, breakfast is almost done. And remember we have to go to the races!"

"Oh, right!" Said Swizzle fully awaken and looked at Gloyd, who was still sleeping, and then looked at his dad again "We're going soon"

Mr. Malarkey nodded and went downstairs. Swizzle looked at Gloyd again and shook him "Buddy?"

Gloyd mumbled something "Gloyd, wakey wakey!" Swizzle tried again, Gloyd yawned and began to open his eyes.

"C'mon little bro!" Swizzle laughed and the other boy looked up at him, fully awakened too "We are going to have breakfast, and dad told me we're going to see the races too!"

"Really!?" Gloyd's eyes glittered from the excitement and got up from bed quickly, Swizzle laughed and the two of them went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After they were done cleaning themselves, both boys raced downstairs. The smell of waffles and chocolate reached their noses and Gloyd loved it; Swizzle got inside the kitchen first.

"Good morning!" He greeted his parents, Gloyd waved at them smiling. T.R. was reading the newspaper while Marley was serving everyone their portions. The two adults smiled at the boys.

"Hey, sleepy heads!" Smiled Mr. Malarkey "I thought we were going to start eating without you"

"Sorry" Said Gloyd as he took his seat next to Mrs. Malarkey.

"Did you have troubles sleeping dear?" She asked "I heard you slept with Swizzle last night; was there something wrong with the bed?"

Gloyd shook his head "The bed was great! I just… had a little nightmare" He lied, but half of it was true. Marley just nodded and smiled.

Swizzle sat next to his father and they all began to eat, Gloyd poked his food with his fork a couple of times before cutting a small piece. He blinked when he noticed it wasn't as sweet as he thought- and the waffles had chocolate! Gloyd smiled and began to eat his breakfast without problems.

Swizzle noticed this "Looks like you like my mom's food" He laughed "Maybe its true that the hospital's food is terrible!"

"I don't know…" Gloyd titled his head "Remember the chocolate you gave me? I didn't like it either"

"Well…" Swizzle scratched the back of his neck "I got that one from the castle too" Gloyd blinked but shrugged.

"Then I guess you're right" He smiled and continued to eat.

Marley drank her orange juice and looked at Gloyd "Or maybe you got used to consume sugar; the castle only server high-quality candies after all, and with that I mean more tasteful and sweet" She explained "Was there something you could eat without problems?"

"Halloween treats" Answered Gloyd "When they found out what I liked I began to eat plates full of those!"

"Then I guess that has to do, the ones you ate must have been sweeter than average candies" Marley cut a piece of her waffle "We, on the other hand, use simple candy. So I'm pretty relieved you like it"

"I'm pretty sure King Candy wanted to feed you with good candy so you can get used to the common ones" Continued T.R. "Like always, really smart from his part!"

Gloyd blinked and noticed it make sense; when he first arrived to Sugar Rush he tried eating some sweets, he guessed, were the 'normal' candies, but those were too sweet for him too. King Candy must have noticed this when he found out about were Gloyd used to live and came with the plan to give him 'high-quality' sweets so he could adjust to the flavors.

Swizzle smiled "Isn't it great, little bro? Now you can try even more types of candies!" He beamed, Mr. Malarkey looked at him amused.

"'Little bro?', I see you two grew already close to each other" He smiled and finished his breakfast. Not long after everyone else were done too.

After helping washing the dishes, both Swizzle and Gloyd went upstairs and began to prepare themselves. Swizzle went to the shower first while Gloyd made their beds.

Helping in the house didn't bother him; he was already used to clean a whole house by himself after all. Both Marley and T.R. Malarkey told him he didn't have to help them if he didn't want to, but Gloyd just told them it was the last thing he could do to return them the favor.

Once he was done, he took off his new clothes from Swizzle's closet. Gloyd picked his cape and a white t-shirt and then he took his dark brown pants and shoes.

Gloyd heard the shower going off and after a while Swizzle got out, fully dressed. The brunette went inside the bathroom and undressed himself, getting inside the shower and enjoying the warm water.

* * *

"Are you ready boys?" Called Marley from the doorway.

"Almost mom!" Replied Swizzle; he was in his room helping Gloyd adjusting his cape.

"A little bit more…" Gloyd loosened the area around his neck and finally pressed the sun-shaped broach that made a 'click' sound "Ok! Let's go, Swizz!"

The green haired boy nodded and the two raced downstairs until they reached the adults. Both Swizzle's parents smiled and shook their heads at the smiling duo as they opened the door. They all walked towards the kart; as usual, T.R. Malarkey sat on the front part while Marley sat behind of him.

Swizzle hopped and Gloyd followed, the two of them sat on Mrs. Malarkey's lap.

"Ok! Let's go pop!" Beamed Swizzle, T.R. laughed and started the kart. They quickly left the forest and reached a straight trail.

Gloyd looked at his surroundings. He could see an ice cream mountain in the horizon, and there were a lot of huge bonbons around the place too. He noticed the only candies that grew around the zone they were at were red lollipops flowers and green rock candy trees.

Next thing he knew, he was hearing a song playing in the background.

"We're getting closer" Said Mr. Malarkey as he heard the music too, Gloyd smiled and tried to look ahead and Swizzle chuckled.

"Don't worry, we are almost there little bro!" He laughed and Gloyd nodded.

Soon enough, the starting line place came to view. T. R. Malarkey parked their kart in its rightful place, next to other candy racing karts. Gloyd saw the candy fans there, and the Malarkey's fans began to cheer and shout as they saw the two adults hop off the kart.

While the Malarkeys were waving at their fans, Gloyd kept looking around. He saw a huge screen which he guessed was to see the race from the stands and such. Said stands were colorful candy boxes with different kinds of candy fans.

He then saw the biggest one, Gloyd quickly realized that one wasn't for the fans; it was for both King Candy and Vanellope! He knew that because the two of them were up there, getting the last details finished. Gloyd waved at them but none of them noticed him.

Swizzle smiled "We can always greet them later, besides, the races won't start now" He put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder "Why don't we go and meet the others racers?"

Gloyd nodded almost immediately; he had the feeling one of those races might be his parent, Swizzle knew this too and he left with Gloyd. Both of them got near the stands, and the other racers were standing in front of King Candy's stand.

Gloyd noticed that all the racers were adults, just like Swizzle said, and there were children too. Most of them were girls, and most of the racers were women.

One of them, a red lady which theme seemed to be cherries, turned around and spotted Swizzle, she waved at him "Why, look who showed up! I haven't see you around"

"Hi, Cheri Momma!" Greeted Swizzle, soon the other adults turned and a few kids waved at Swizzle too.

But soon enough, they noticed Gloyd behind of the smiling boy.

"Oh! Hello little boy!" Said Reese Jr. as he recognized the brunette "I'm happy to see you. Are things going good?" He walked towards Gloyd while everyone stared.

"Things are going great, mister..." Gloyd smiled shyly, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the many stares fixed on him.

"Is this the boy you were talking about, dad?" A kid with blond short hair and blue eyes got next to Reese Jr. he eyed Gloyd curiously "I'm pretty sure I never saw you around... what's your name?" The other kids got closer and Gloyd gave a few steps back.

"I... my name's Gloyd..." He said, rubbing his arm. Swizzle put his arms behind his head and smiled.

"He's a bit shy if you're wondering" Said Swizzle to the group of kids, all of them shrugged and most of them smiled.

"Well, I think we should address our children to you" Cheri Momma said "Maybe you can feel more comfortable if you know our names?" She gestured the kids and Gloyd nodded, smiling a bit.

"If that's the case" A woman wearing a big, pink dress stepped in front of Cheri Momma quite rudely "I get to talk first" She eyed Gloyd while Cheri Momma glared at her "Well, little boy, my name is Lady Berry, and I'm one of the top racers" Lady Berry smiled smugly and gestured to a girl next to her "And this is my daughter, Taffyta Muttonfudge"

The girl next to her was wearing a sparkly pink dress and her hair was white, she had blue eyes and a serious look. She took her lollipop off her mouth and waved at him with it "Hey newbie" She said with a smirk.

The red lady cleared her throat "Your already heard my name, little pie. My name's Cheri Momma" She smiled warmly at Gloyd, and he liked her smile "And this are my girls" Two little girls came from behind her, they were twins!

"I'm Citruesella Flugpucker" The purple girl said calmly. Her sister, however, looked way more energetic.

"Hey! I know you!" The red girl exclaimed, Gloyd blinked and then he smiled widely; she was one of the girls that helped him back at the forest! "I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing, but you can call me Jubi!" Jubileena giggled.

A small, green lady giggled next to Cheri "Hello, dearie. My name is Mentha" She pat Gloyd's head "Aww, aren't you a cutie?" Gloyd blushed and poked his fingers together. Mentha just giggled again.

Gloyd then saw three girls wearing a huge ribbon on their heads, he blinked when he noticed those were triplets. Metha gestured the three girls "This are my babies! The yellow one is Torvald Batterbutter, the turquoise one is Sticky Wipplesnit and the green one is Minty Zaki" Both Torvald and Sticky waved at him.

"Hey, kid! Remember me?" Minty put her hands on her hips, Gloyd nodded.

"You and Jubi found me with Swizzle, I can't forget about it even if I tried" He said with a smile, Minty just gave him a thumps up while she high-fived Swizzle.

He heard a cough and noticed a tall, dark skinned man stepping ahead "I'm Mr. DiCaramello" He fixed his bow tie and a little girl was next to him, holding his hand "And this is my little angel, Crumbelina DiCaramello" He smiled at his daughter.

Crumbelina smiled at him and said nothing, Gloyd didn't mind this and waved at her.

Gloyd looked at Reese Jr. and he laughed nervously "Oh, well you know me already..." He looked at his son "But you don't know my son! His name is Rancis Fluggerbutter" Rancis fixed his hair and held his hand in front of him, Gloyd blinked and carefully took it. The two boys shook hands and Rancis smiled smugly.

"Even if your stile is not 'shiny'... I think you're a good guy" He shrugged, Gloyd just looked puzzled and he turned to see Swizzle. The green haired boy just rolled his eyes playfully.

A woman wearing a green dress roared with laugher "Shiny! HA HA! Your son is such a sight, Reese!" She said and Reese Jr. rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Well! My name is MAMA FLAME!" She winked at Gloyd. The cake-themed racer was holding her little daughter in her big arms "And this here is my little sweet cupcake, Candlehead!"

A little girl wearing a cupcake hat giggled and Gloyd chuckled, he turned and saw two ladies remaining, one of them smiled at him and the other just kept a neutral expression on her face.

"Yo, little baby!" A woman that looked like a 60's dancer smiled at him, she was wearing purple clothes and her hair was a small afro made of sherbet "The name's J. Rainbeau! And this here is my girl, Snowanna Rainbeau" Her daughter looked just like her, but Snowanna's ice cream afro was more colorful and bigger than her mom's.

Snowanna winked at him "Hey, new guy! Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too!" Gloyd chuckled, he looked at the last parent, the woman of blue hair and cold eyes. He cringed a bit when she huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

The girls next to her, however smiled sweetly at him, these were twins too.

"Please forgive our mother…" The blue one said, Gloyd recognized she had a slight British accent "She doesn't talk much" She giggled.

The woman sighed and looked at him "My name's Miss Winterpop" She lifted her index finger and looked sternly "But you might address me as Ma'am, young boy"

"Y-yes Ma'am…" Gloyd gulped, not liking her already.

J. Rainbeau got next to her friend "Icey, gurl! Give the poor sugar a break; we just meet him" She put her hands on her hips and leaned slightly. 'Icey' blushed at the nickname and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She groaned, then sighed and looked at Gloyd "Well, I told you who I am. This girls here are of course, my little daughters" Miss Winterpop put her hands on their shoulders "Girls, introduce yourselves"

The blue one nodded and looked at Gloyd "My name is Adorabeezle Winterpop" She smiled.

The pink one waved carefully at him "M-my name's Nougetsia Brumblestain... it's a pleasure"

Gloyd smiled at them, glad to know they were sweet and calm compared to their mother. He looked around and his smile faded a bit.

Where there... no more adults here?

And not only that... all of the racers had their own children.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly, it was Swizzle's. The green haired boy smiled at him sympathetically and Gloyd sighed.

"Wait, where's Lord Gourd?" Asked Reese Jr., Gloyd blinked and looked at him.

"Ugh, that pumpkin head man!" Complained Lady Berry "Can't he arrive in time just for once!?"

Gloyd looked at the floor in disappointed, pumpkin head? There was no way his family were vegetables! He sighed heavily again and Swizzle looked worriedly at him.

He didn't want Gloyd to give up now.

"Well! Excuse me my kart got crushed by a strawberry scented woman with a nerve!" A voice said all of a sudden.

Everyone turned around and Gloyd saw the owner of the voice, a man that was around Reese Jr.'s height wearing black and orange clothing. He was wearing orange pumpkin pants that indeed looked like a pumpkin! And Gloyd saw that he was wearing a pumpkin top hat.

"Ah! Lord Gourd!" Cheri Momma said.

"I'm happy to see you my friend!" Reese Jr. smiled, looking relieved.

Gloyd looked at the adults and then at Lord Gourd, now understanding that the man was the 'Pumpkin head' racer Lady Berry was talking about. The man blinked when he noticed Gloyd, standing next to his friend Reese.

"Why, Reese Jr." Lord Gourd got to his side "Does this child belong to thee?"

"Goodness no!" The small man laughed and looked at Swizzle "He came with the Malarkeys"

"Hey, Lord Gourd!" Greeted Swizzle "This one here is Gloyd, he wanted to see my parents racing" He ruffled Gloyd's hair playfully, the brunette laughed and fixed his bangs.

"Oh, I see!" Lord Gourd smiled kindly to the boys "As you heard, little child, my name's Lord Gourd. It's a pleasure to meet thee" He held his hand up to Gloyd.

Gloyd held the adult's hand, shaking it slightly "Um, 'thee'?" He looked at Swizzle, a few kids and their parents laughed.

"You see, little pie" Began Cheri "Lord Gourd is a big fan of Shakespeare"

"And he tends to talk like that" Lady Berry rolled her eyes "It became a habit of his by now!"

"I hope it doesn't bother thee..." Sighed Lord Gourd "Aside of an habit, is something in my code, something I cannot ignore"

"I-I think it just fine, mister...!" Said Gloyd, reassuring him "I... just never heard anyone talking as a poet..."

Lord Gourd laughed "Why? Does my accent sound like that to thee?" He ruffled Gloyd's hair, but not as strong as Swizzle usually does "I actually liked to hear that, child"

Gloyd blushed slightly at the ruffling, Lord Gourd just smiled "But, I do wonder... who are your parents?" He looked up and studied the place, not finding any new face.

A few adults looked curious as well; Gloyd just rubbed his arm and looked away "I… I'm living with Swizzle for now…" His gaze returned to the man, who was rubbing the back of his head, clearly getting the message.

"I'm so sorry, dear child… I shouldn't have asked" He apologized. The other adults were looking worried as well, the kids, on the other hand, were clueless.

Only Swizzle, Minty, Vanellope and Rancis knew Gloyd's case; Minty because Swizzle told her since they are best friends, and Rancis because his father told him. The rest of the kids didn't know a thing.

"Don't worry mister…" Gloyd smiled "There was no way you should have know, asking is always fine after all"

Lord Gourd blinked at the boy, was it just himself… or was it the boy trying to get on his good side?

Maybe the boy was trying to get on everyone's good side, he thought, and considering the boy's case he wasn't impressed.

The adult smiled and ruffled his hair a bit more "Be brave, young one" He said and Gloyd nodded softly. Reese Jr. got to his friend's side.

"Good friend of mine... where's your lady?" He asked, looking around. Gloyd quickly understood they were talking about Lord Gourd's wife, or girlfriend, he wasn't sure.

"Ah, my poor fair lady..." Lord Gourd sighed and closed his eyes "She wasn't feeling good she said, and I decided to take her place for today... ah, my lovely lady, she was running a fever and I wanted to stay; but she told me not to worry and have fun..."

"You know how she's like, Gourd..." Reese Jr. smiled to calm his friend "She's aware you hardly race, and she told me it wasn't fair since you're a good racer!"

The two man kept talking and Gloyd kept listening, neither of them said the name of Lord Gourd's 'lady' in their conversation and he had the urge to ask... but maybe he shouldn't push his luck.

He hardly knew Lord Gourd or any adult in general, and asking for his wife's name would be inappropriate. Maybe he would have to leave that for later.

Suddenly the sound of a microphone being tested called everyone's attention, all the adults and their kids looked up to see King Candy waving at them. Swizzle grabbed Gloyd's hand and they went to the Malarkey's stand.

Swizzle left Gloyd there "Save me a spot buddy, I have to go with my parents!" He explained quickly and Gloyd nodded, looking at his friend climb down the stand and join his parents.

King Candy began with his speech about wishing luck to the racers and such, bouncing around his stand and throwing candy to the fans. Sour Bill and Vanellope were also there, the girl spotted Gloyd and waved at him; he returned the greeting by lifting his two arms and waving them at her, smiling.

"Now, you all know the rulesth!" King Candy said "Everyone! Make a line and throw your golden coinsth in the pot!" He lifted a golden coin and showed it in front of everyone.

Gloyd blinked his eyes and gasped as realization hit him.

King Candy gave Gloyd one of those!

_Does that mean..._

**"LADY BERRY!" **The announcer voice said.

"Stay sweet!" Both Taffyta and her mom waved at their fans.

_That he..._

**"T. !"** Swizzle glomped his father and the three of them waved at the public.

_Was able..._

**"LORD GOURD!"** The man stood alone, but his smile was as bright as ever.

_To race?_

* * *

**"READY!" **The announcer said, all the racers were in their karts and they started their vehicles.

"You can do it mommy!" Candlehead cheered from her stand.

"Leave them in the dust, mom!" Taffyta gave her mother a thumps up.

**"SET!"**

"Good luck daddy!" Crumbelina said excitedly.

"Do your best!" Rancis jumped in his spot, waving at his dad.

**"GO!"**

"Go on, pops!" Screamed Swizzle as the kart took off and disappeared in the distance.

Gloyd eyes quickly fixed themselves on the large screen, showing everything with clear detail; King Candy was first and Lady Berry was catching up with him! Behind her were MAMA FLAMBE, Swizzle's dad and Lord Gourd.

Gloyd never knew watching the races were so exciting; the sounds of the engines, the items, the speed and driving skills all the racers possessed... everything was AWESOME!

He saw how the adults avoided the huge gumballs, but a few unlucky ones got hit by them, leaving their fans groaning and looking disappointed. Gloyd admired the way T.R. Malarkey was able to speed up at the last minute to avoid one, and then went straight to a speed booster.

**"CHERRY BOMB!"** The announcer said and everyone saw MAMA FLAME lighting up the cherries with the candles of her kart. Candlehead was looking all happy because of the 'pretty lights' the cherries made.

"Dad!" Swizzle exclaimed as he saw the bombs began to explode and they were near T.R.'s kart. But he again made a movement at the last minute and used the item he was storing.

**"SUGAR RUSH!"**

His kart began to release sugar sprinkles and the speed rose considerably; he avoided the detonating bombs and drove past MAMA FLAMBE!

"Sometimes he comes with good tricks" Marley Malarkey winked at the two boys and they smiled, looking at the screen.

After a few minutes, the racers were going into the cave of the Ice Cream Mountain. The fans were going crazy around the kids.

**"KING CANDY IS STILL IS FIRST PLACE! AND THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE FINISH LINE!"** The announcer said, Gloyd bounced on his spot.

"You can do it, Mr. Malarkey!" He cheered.

"You almost got them, dad!" Swizzle joined his friend in the cheering.

The four karts were getting closer and Gloyd noticed Lord Gourd wasn't there. T.R. Malarkey was in third place with J. Rainbeau, Miss Winterpop and Mentha behind.

**"SWEET SEEKER!"** Everyone looked up and gasped.

Lord Gourd was approaching them with a seekers canyon!

He fired the three seekers and they quickly reached the first three racers and exploded, sending them flying behind!

"Mom!" Snowanna said worriedly. Minty groaned and facepalmed while her sisters looked kind of disappointed, but worried too. Nougetsia hid her face on Adorabeezle's shoulder.

Finally they reached the finish line.

**"FIRST PLACE: KING CANDY!"** The announcer and the fans cheered. Vanellope was jumping around in excitement while Sour Bill tried to keep her in place

**"SECOND PLACE: LADY BERRY!"**

"Great job, mom!" Taffyta jumped from her spot and made a pose in the air while the candy fans beamed and whistled.

**"THIRD PLACE: T.R. MALARKEY!"**

Swizzle threw a fist in the air "My pop is the best!" He cheered, Gloyd beamed and laughed.

**"FOURTH PLACE: LORD GOURD!"**

Gloyd smiled when he heard Lord Gourd's name and he turned to see his fans calling him by his name and clapping. He could tell Lord Gourd tried his best to catch up with everyone and even if he didn't win any of the three main places... Gloyd knew Lord Gourd did great.

It went like that for an half an hour, the announcer saying the places each racer got, the fans cheering not caring about if their racer got last, King Candy doing another speech congratulating all the racers while Vanellope held his golden trophy and such.

Once everything was done, the fans began to leave as well as some adults. All the kids jumped from their stands and ran towards their parents.

"You're the best daddy!"

"Great job out there!"

"Are you hurt?"

"You were amazing mommy!"

Gloyd watched this from his spot, near the Malarkey's stand. He saw how the kids hugged their parents, and the adults would lift them in their arms and kiss their children.

He saw Swizzle being one of those kids, T.R. Malarkey lifted him and threw him up, then caught him; Swizzle laughed all the way while Marley held the bronze trophy and kissed her husband's cheek, making him blush furiously.

Gloyd sighed at the scene... he felt strange, like sad and slightly angry; was he jealous? He thought he did, it was the most reasonable thing he could think of after all. All the kids he just met could share happy moments with their family, and the only times he felt happy only happened with Swizzle and his parents; it may sound rude since they helped him and all but...

Swizzle's parents were only Swizzle's, not his. It wasn't the same.

He decided to look away to stop thinking about it, no, thinking like that was wrong, very wrong. Both Mr. and Mrs. Malarkey were trying to keep him happy and to give him company, he shouldn't be so negative and be thankful of what he already has.

He decided to join the Malarkeys, but then he noticed another parent was standing alone.

Lord Gourd, he was looking at the Malarkeys too, and Gloyd couldn't help but think the man looked... sad?

Gloyd then remembered Lord Gourd came by himself here, maybe was feeling lonely too. He made his choice and walked towards him "Um... mister?"

Lord Gourd turned towards him, the sad look on his face disappeared almost completely, almost "Oh, you need something, little child?"

Gloyd shook his head and gazed at the floor, he began to feel a bit embarrassed "N-no, not really..." He looked up at him and managed to smile a bit "I, um... I wanted to congratulate you, it was fun to see you racing today..."

The adult blinked, looking dumbfounded for a short while, but then he smiled brightly "Why... I thank thee! It's nice hearing such nice things sometimes..." He leaned slightly and caressed Gloyd's head with care "You're such a nice boy... I hope you find your relatives soon" He mused.

Gloyd blushed a bit more, he wasn't used to adults being so nice at all it seemed "I... I hope so too..." He looked up at the man and smiled "But, you know? So far I'm good, perfect even... I don't think you should worry about me mister"

Lord Gourd chuckled "I might not; the Malarkeys are such nice people, I wouldn't be impressed if you're already so comfortable with them already" He laughed lowly, Gloyd giggled quietly too. The adult turned his head and put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder "Well, little Gloyd..." He smiled and pointed to Swizzle who was next to his parents, smiling at Gloyd "It seems it is time for thee to leave, we might talk some other day"

Gloyd nodded and smiled "See you... um, 'thee' later, mister Gourd!" The two of them laughed at Gloyd slightly poor attempt to sound like the smiling adult. He got to Swizzle's side and they decided to leave after saying goodbye to Lord Gourd.

"It seems you liked him, huh?" Marley put the two kids on her lap with a smile.

"He was rather nice... is he friend of yours?" Asked Gloyd as he made himself comfortable.

"Kind of" Swizzle laughed "He and dad are good pals, and mom likes to talk with Lady Pumpkin sometimes!"

"...Who?" Gloyd blinked.

"Lady Pumpkin, she's Lord Gourd's wife" Explained Mr. Malarkey as he started the kart.

"..." Gloyd remained quiet and looked outside the kart, Lord Gourd was about to left in his kart and he began thinking.

Lady Pumpkin... why did it sounded familiar? He was sure he heard it before, that name ringed something.

But he was feeling tired, all the energy he put on his cheering kind of wasted him. Swizzle yawned next to him, making Gloyd understand he wasn't the only one feeling tired.

"Let's go home, you two need to rest before we have lunch" Marley smiled and held the boys close, the two of them reacted by cuddling closer to her to get warm and comfy.

Gloyd yawned and closed his eyes, Swizzle went asleep shortly after. Not even the kart's engine bothered them as they drifted off.

* * *

_"Child..."_

"H-huh?" Gloyd looked around, everything was pitch black.

**_Oh no._**

Was it that dream again?

Wait a minute... no it wasn't.

The voices weren't here, no one was talking.

_"Child..."_

Ok, he lied, someone was there.

"Hello?" He called, turning his head to each side to find the source of the voice, but he only saw black.

_"There you... are child..."_ The voice whispered.

"How's there?" He said, still not seeing anyone, and he focused his gaze in front of him instead.

_"Child...little child..."_ The voice said.

He then noticed that he knew that voice.

"D-Dim Light!?" Gloyd eyes widened "Where are you?"

He heard a soft chuckle _"You can... not see me... child..."_ A pause _"A new chapter... is coming..."_

"W-what?" He looked confused, Dim Light chuckled again.

_"Your new... chapter... I see it..."_ He said, Gloyd blinked _"It's going to... happen soon... I know it..."_

"Dim Light... what's going to happen?"

_"You...have to...find it yourself... I'm glad... I could share... a few words with...you, little child..."_ He whispered, and everything got quiet.

"Dim Light?"

_**Nothing.**_

"Dim Light! Hey! What do you mean?" He called, but got no answer.

After a minute, he felt a few words in the distance, he put all his attention trying to make out the words.

They were...calling him.

_"Gloyd..."_ A soft voice said _"Gloyd, wake up..."_

He felt begin someone shaking him carefully, Gloyd yawned and began to open his eyes; everything was too bright and he took a minute to get used to the light.

"Hey, buddy!" Swizzle's voice sounded next to him. Blinking a few times he sat up, he noticed he was still on Marley's lap and he turned to Swizzle. The boy was smiling.

"We're home! You sure enjoyed your nap huh?" The green haired boy smiled "Because I did!"

Nap? Was it just a dream?

It took a moment for him to answer "Oh, I-I slept well!" He smiled nervously and rubbed his eye.

"Well, let's go then" Said T.R. with good humor "We have to prepare lunch"

Marley nodded and got off the kart carrying the two boys, but Gloyd began to squirm a bit "What is it, Gloyd?" She asked.

"I-I want to be on the ground..." He said, it wasn't like he didn't like being held, but he wanted to stretch his legs a bit. Marley nodded and put him down "Thanks"

"It's Ok" She smiled and went to open the door, Gloyd stretched himself and Mr. Malarkey got to his side.

"You alright there, kiddo?" He looked worriedly and he knelt next to the boy.

Gloyd nodded and smiled "Don't worry, I'm fine, I just wanted to move a bit I guess..."

"Oh, Ok, if you say so..." T.R. sighed "It's just that after we left you have been very quiet"

Gloyd blinked "Really? I'm sorry, I was just thinking things back there... and then I fell asleep" He shrugged.

"Bad things or...?" The adult motioned him to finish.

"No, nothing wrong!" He smiled "I was... just thinking how cool it would me to race" Gloyd lied, hoping that was enough to fool the other man.

Of course, it was "Oh! Well then" T.R. smiled "I can help you to built your own kart if you want, me and Marley have been talking about it last night"

"R-really!?" Gloyd's eyes lit up with excitement.

Mr. Malarkey chuckled "Yes, you and Swizzle can practice and have friendly races with everyone else" He pat Gloyd's head "But only friendly races, you can't compete in a real race for now"

"Yes, I understand" Gloyd smiled and the two went inside the house. Swizzle and his mom were setting the table, and T.R. Malarkey began to cook.

"Anyone up for some fruit tarts?" Said Mr. Malarkey as he cut the fruits.

"I am!" Beamed Swizzle "We're done setting the table, pop" Gloyd nodded next to him.

"Well, there isn't anything to you to do in the kitchen" Marley began to prepare the batter for the tart "I think you can go and play in your room, Swizzle"

"Ok!" Swizzle smiled at Gloyd and took his hand, walking out of the kitchen.

They almost reached the stairs when Mrs. Malarkey asked her husband "Did you water the plants?"

"I-I thought I forgot something..." He laughed nervously.

Gloyd stopped his tracks and turned to the kitchen, Swizzle looked at him confused "What is it buddy? My room's that way..."

"You have a garden?" Asked Gloyd, Swizzle nodded "C-can I see it?"

"Huh?" The green haired boy blinked.

"I... um, I like plants..." Gloyd poked his fingers together "They are the only thing I liked back at my island..."

"Really?" Swizzle smiled "Why didn't you say that before? Let's go outside!" The two boys went downstairs and passed through the living room.

Gloyd saw the back door and Swizzle unlocked it, at the other side of the door was the garden. There were berries bushes and tons of unicorn pops and lollipop flowers around; Gloyd smiled, he never saw such a colored garden!

Then again, the only garden he ever saw was the monotone dark purple grass and dead trees of his older house's garden.

"It's really pretty!" Gloyd smiled and knelt next to a brush, sniffing the raspberry and bubblegum scent it had "And they smell good too..."

Swizzle scratched his cheek "Well, we're not really into plants" He shrugged "They have been here since we got our house, and we didn't remove them. Mom wanted to plant some by herself..." He pointed a small field; the plants were dry and seemingly dead, he sighed again "But none of us has green fingers"

Gloyd blinked and walked towards the plants, caressing the ground with the tips of his fingers "The ground is very dry..."

"Dad always forget to water them since mom is always working in the house and such" Swizzle shrugged again "The other plants are good; I don't know why but dad told me about a pond deep underground here in the garden, and the plants keep themselves alive with it"

"With their roots you mean?" Gloyd turned to him, the other boy nodded "But since this plants are young..." He caressed the tip of the dry bulbs with his thump carefully "Their roots are to short to reach to pond"

"Well... nothing we can't do about it" Swizzle sighed "We can't take care of our plants, so it's better for us to just don't try to grow them... but mom REALLY wants to grow some plants by herself, so me and pop can't argue with it"

Gloyd looked at the field, thinking about every word Swizzle told him. Mrs. Malarkey wanted to grow plants, but they could likely die without proper care. He thought of how disappointed she must have feel every time the plants couldn't make it to bloom.

The image of her watching the dead plants hopelessly remembered him about his flowers, the only things that made him smile back there.

With a suddenly renewed confidence, he turned to Swizzle with a smile "Swizz, is there any watering can?"

"Huh?" Swizzle blinked "Um, yeah, right there" He pointed a green and slightly rusty watering can, it seemed nobody used it. Gloyd just nodded and picked it up, filling it with water.

"Are you gonna water them? I think it's no use, little bro... they are already dead" Swizzle looked a bit unsure as he looked Gloyd walking towards the plants.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Gloyd began to lift the watering can.

"Dude, just leave it leave it like that" The other boy said.

Gloyd sighed and turned around, giving Swizzle a small, but honest smile "Just trust me this one, Ok?"

Swizzle blinked, feeling strange at the other's calm words. Gloyd turned around again and began to water the crops. He then began to hum a melody. Swizzle thought the other was just enjoying the little work, but then he noticed something strange.

The crops began to move slightly, and then the brown color they had was slowly being replaced with a soft green color.

Swizzle mouth hang open; couldn't believe it, the plants were returning to life! They began to lift their bulbs from the ground and stood straight, back to health.

"They are sugar flowers" Gloyd smiled like nothing, caressing the small, green bulbs "It seems they will take a while to bloom, though..."

"W-wait a minute!" Swizzle got to his side "How could you do that!?" He pointed the plants, looking shocked.

"Hmm?" Gloyd blinked, he was looking calm "Oh, the plants? I think I have green fingers, that's all..."

"Dude, those are MAGIC green fingers; no one can bring plants to life like that!" Swizzle lifted his arms "W-where did you even learn that!?"

"Calm down Swizz!" Gloyd laughed "I always liked plants, and I always wanted to have my own garden..." He rubbed his arm "But... well, I wasn't allowed to have it. But I liked to read books about plants back at that place..." Gloyd shrugged "Everyone had an ability back at the island, but I was the only one who couldn't show it. I knew plants were my thing but I could never prove it"

"Y-you mean... this is your power?" Swizzle looked amazed "Dude! That's SO awesome!" He beamed.

Gloyd blinked, clearly not expecting the boy's enthusiasm "W-why are so impressed? Don't you have a power?"

"No, bro. The only one with a power here is Vanellope! And I thought you only could grew plants like the way you did back at the castle!" He smiled "I think is awesome! Let's show mom and dad!"

"W-what!" Gloyd looked nervous "I don't w-want to make a fuss about it...!"

"Oh" Swizzle calmed down, but his smile didn't fade "Come on, little bro! Neither of them believed me when I told them about the incident, and mom would be so happy about it!"

"About what?" The two of them turned around and saw Mrs. Malarkey in the doorway, she blinked "My plants!" She walked towards Gloyd.

"O-oh, I, um..." Gloyd left the watering can next to him and tried to explain "S-sorry, I..."

"What do you mean?" Marley smiled at him "Why are you apologizing? I thought these were going to die!" She smiled brightly at the plants.

"Mom, about that" Swizzle got to her side and ruffled Gloyd's hair "Turns out Gloyd here bring them back to health by himself!"

Marley blinked "Gloyd? How?"

"I... I have powers too... l-like Vanny..." Gloyd blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Mrs. Malarkey looked sightly shocked "Oh my..." She smiled "You're quite special like Swizzle said! More than I imagined" She caressed the boys head.

"Like... Swizz said?" Gloyd turned to Swizzle who just blushed and whistled.

"Well boys, lunch is ready" She smiled "Let's go inside!"

Both Gloyd and Swizzle headed inside and she soon followed, but she turned again the see the plants.

Marley smiled softly a she gazed at the green bulbs, whoever Gloyd's parents were, she knew they were lucky to have such a sweet kid like him.

And she hoped they would show up soon to notice it.


	9. The Big News

Lunch was delicious, or so Gloyd thought; he, in fact, ate more than the Malarkeys. The adults looked relieved while Swizzle found Gloyd's big appetite funny.

"We're glad you're healthy, but don't eat all our food dude!" He joked.

Now Gloyd was helping by washing the dishes, he actually liked doing this; the dishes had a faint scent of orange thanks to the soap the Malarkeys used, and he liked the citric smell.

Swizzle was helping his dad to save the dishes while Marley was brooming the kitchen. They were done in no time and decided to go out for a walk.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gloyd as he and Swizzle hopped to the kart.

"Me and Marley are going to town to get some supplies" Explained Mr. Malarkey "And you kids can go and play with the other kids at the Junkyard"

"J-Junkyard?" Gloyd looked at Swizzle who smiled.

"It's a pretty cool place! We always hang out there and have some friendly races sometimes. But not today since we didn't plan that" He shrugged "Which is fine, the Junkyard is full of abandoned karts and we usually play with them"

"Sounds fun" The brunette smiled "Does everyone goes there?"

"Almost everyone, but Vanellope barely shows up, with being princess and all she's always busy" Swizzle sat on his mother's lap "But it's fine, we're a lot of kids! And we always find a way to entertain ourselves"

T.R. hopped to his seat "Ok, let's go! I'm dropping you kids there; you are carrying your cellphone, right Swizz?"

Swizzle searched in his pocket and nodded, Gloyd heard the kart's engine coming to life and they drove off.

"What are we going to play when we arrive?" Asked Gloyd after a few silent minutes, looking at his friend.

Swizzle shrugged "It all depends what the others are playing; we usually play hide and seek, tag, jump the rope and such" He smiled "Trust me, you're gonna enjoy playing with most of my friends!"

"I hope..." Gloyd poked his fingers together "S-say Swizz... you're going to teach me to play those games, right?" He looked at him nervously.

"Sure thing, bro" Swizzle nudged him "Just leave it in my hands!"

"Just be careful, you don't want him to break a leg now" Marley reminded him and Swizzle rubbed his arm, looking ashamed.

"Now, love, I think he knows that well enough!" Mr. Malarkey smiled and then everyone laughed. Gloyd was feeling calm now, specially if he was with Swizzle, he knew the boy would keep his promise about taking care of him.

They drove towards the candy cane forest, the kart's engine echoing in the distance. Gloyd remembered the first time he arrived to Sugar Rush and smiled, admiring the colors of the many candies that grew there. He wasn't able to admire the view of the place back then, since he was too busy to search food.

After as few minutes, he noticed the candy cane trees were starting to be left behind their trail and he saw a few pink unicorn pops ahead.

"There's the Junkyard boys" Said Marley as they exited the forest and reached a chocolate powder trail, and right in front of them was a sign that had the word "JUNKYARD" on it.

Gloyd looked up excitedly as old karts and rusty parts came to view, and soon enough they arrived to their destiny.

"Check it out dude!" Called Swizzle and pointed to a small group of kids laughing "Seems we're going to have company" He smiled

"Fine with me, I hope they don't mind me playing" Gloyd smiled back and T.R. slowly stopped the kart, leaving the two kids near the small group.

"We'll call you when we're done, ok? So don't shut off your phone" He smiled and ruffled their heads, Swizzle gave him a thumps up.

"Got it pops!" He smiled and fixed his bangs, Mr. Malarkey nodded and hopped to the kart, Marley waved at the boys and they took off, leaving a trail of sugar dust behind them.

Gloyd heard footsteps and turned, noticing it was Minty approaching Swizzle "Hey, I had the feeling you were coming" She said and fist bumped him.

"'Sup Mintz! I wanted Gloyd to join us" He smiled at her, Gloyd noticed his blush got slightly bigger and tilted his head sightly in confusion.

"Gloyd?" Taffyta got closer and took her lollipop off her mouth "Oh, you, nice to see again" She smirked.

Gloyd saw who were there at the moment: Taffyta, Minty, Candlehead, Snowanna and Jubileena. He waved at them and the girls smiled.

Candlehead got next to her friend "Rancy called, he's getting here later!" She beamed and Taffyta nodded.

"And Vanny said she might come this time too! Isn't it great?" Jubileena giggled alongside Candlehead.

"Awesome!" Swizzle smiled, and so did Gloyd. The brunette was kind of glad a girl he knew was coming to play too, sure he had Swizzle with him, but he guessed it was better with the both of them near.

"So, what are... you guys playing?" Gloyd asked.

"We're playing hide-and-seek!" Snowanna made a peace sign "But we wanted to wait for you guys to make it more fun!"

"Sounds good" He smiled but looked a bit nervous "Um, but how do you play it?"

Candlehead blinked "Wait, you don't know how to play?"

"N-no... I don't really used to play with kids of my age, you know?" Gloyd scratched the back of his head.

Taffyta just shrugged "Well, its an easy game. One counts to 10 and the rest of us hide, then you start searching for us and the first one you find is the next one that counts, and so on"

"And if you find someone, you must go to the 'base'," Snowanna pointed a Jawbreaker next to a kart "touch it and say their name, that way they lose!" She smiled.

"You got it?" Minty smiled at Gloyd, he nodded slowly, but still looking unsure "Maybe we should play a round first and you can watch?" He nodded faster this time with a little smile.

"It's all settled then!" Jubileena bounced on her spot "I count! You all go hide!"

"You can go up there and watch bro, and then come down once you get it" Swizzle smiled and Gloyd nodded.

Gloyd climbed the cake wall until he reached a tall spot from where we could see the whole Junkyard and decided to stay there to watch everyone playing.

He was looking as the other hide from Jubileena when the sound of a honk caught his attention. He turned around and saw no one else than the princess.

"Vanny!" He smiled and went to greet her, Vanellope was wearing a green hood and skirt aside of her pink frilly dress.

"Yo, Gloyd!" She smiled and high-faved him "How are you buddy? I see you're doing good"

"Things are going just fine" Gloyd smiled and went to look at her kart, it was a toy one. He began to check every little detail of it "Wow, is this yours? It's so cool!"

Vanellope puffed her chest, looking proud "Me and my dad made it together! I call her the Lickitty Split!" She grinned "At first my pop wanted to buy me one, but I wanted to be equal as the others, you know?"

"Equal?" He looked at her, tilting his head to a side.

"Yup, I didn't want to 'show off', being princess already makes me feel different from 'em" She shrugged "And having a fancy kart would be like showing off in front of everyone, I don't want them to think I'm some queen bee"

"I doubt anyone thinks that" He smiled "Everyone likes you, and I'm pretty sure they'll be happy as soon as they see you!"

Vanellope laughed "Yeah, I guess you're right"

Gloyd chuckled and sat, looking at the kids playing. Jubileena was still trying to find them "We're playing hide-and-seek, you like that game?"

"I sure do bud!" She sat next to him "But, why aren't you playing with 'em?"

"I'm... trying to learn how to play..." He said calmly, his gaze was on the Junkyard.

"I take you never played with anyone before?" She asked, looking at the same direction. Just as that moment Jubileena was getting closer to Snowanna while Swizzle and Minty were trying to approach the 'base' without being spotted.

"I never played anything, actually" He shrugged "Not even in my own room; I always had to clean the house and work, so by the time I was in my bedroom, I would fall asleep instantly"

Vanellope just make an understanding sound with her throat and they stayed quiet. But then she blinked, remembering something she wanted to say.

Actually, it was something she wanted to ask.

"Hey, Gloyd" She called.

"Hmm?" He was still gazing at the others.

"Did you... see my dad's present? Y'know, when you left the hospital?" She asked quietly.

Gloyd on the other hand, jumped slightly, he almost forgot about it!

"T-the coin, you mean?" He asked, trying not to sound too loud, Vanellope nodded "Yeah, I saw it! B-but I don't get it... why did your father gave it to me?"

"He gave it to you so you can enter a race, doi" She said as it was the simplest thing in the world, but that thing wasn't as simple for the boy.

"Ugh, Vanny!" He said "I'm serious! Why did he gave it to me? I thought kids around our age were forbidden to race!"

Vanellope sighed "Ok, just calm your molasses down" She said and looked at him with a playful smirk "Since you're new and all, dad thought it would be a great idea to let you try racing, considering you were meant to be an unlockable with your island"

Gloyd looked shocked "A-are you serious?" The girl nodded and he raised his fist to the air "This is so awesome! I can't believe it!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm "And that's not all!" Gloyd turned to look at her, looking thrilled "He also told me that, if you were able to pull through the entire race he will..." She trailed off.

"He will...?" He questioned.

"He will allow us to race as well!" Vanellope grinned "Isn't that awesome?"

"It is!" He grinned "So, I just have to...win?" Gloyd looked worried.

"Nah, not really" She waved her hand in front of him with a smile "Dad told me you only had to pull through the entire thing, like, being able to handle your driving and such"

The boy sighed in relief "I think that's more than enough for me..." He then smiled, looking confident "I will make sure to do my best! So we can all race together!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" The two fist-bumped each other and laughed.

"But... I need a kart, right?" Gloyd asked once they got quiet "I can't use a toy kart..."

"And that's when me and my dad enter" She gave him a thumps up "We need you to come to the castle today, and we are going to teach you the basics with dad's kart" Vanellope's grin got bigger "And then, we can get you a kart straight from the bakery"

"No way! This is all so incredible!" Gloyd's eyes glittered from excitement "I gotta tell Swizzle!"

"N-no, don't!" Vanellope looked a bit shocked while Gloyd looked confused "No one can know about this, ok?"

"B-but why?" Gloyd looked a bit disappointed, he wanted to tell his brother the news, but it seemed that couldn't be possible.

"Maybe none of them shows it... but all of the kids, even myself, are desperate to enter a race; I'm on dad's side to let you try and race after everything that happened, but what about them?" She pointed to the group of kids "They'll demand answers to me and dad, and maybe their parents about letting a complete stranger to race; we have to keep this as a secret for our own good until you participate"

Gloyd's eyes were fixed on Swizzle, who left his hiding spot, ran towards the base, and touched it.

"I'm free!" He shouted and Jubileena turned around looking shocked, it was clear that she didn't notice him! Suddenly everyone else followed and they were all free.

"Oh, come on!" She said while the others laughed "That's not fair!"

"Jubi, you know you're not good playing this!" Minty smiled and punched the girl's shoulder playfully. Jubileena pouted but laughed shortly after.

"So... I have to save the secret from him as well? Are you sure he wouldn't understand?" He looked at Vanellope, who nodded.

"Swizzle is one of the most thrilled about entering a race, he already asked me a lot of times, but dad always turned him down" She explained "I know that you don't want to hid things from him, but take in mind it may be for his own good"

"His own good?" Gloyd blinked at those words.

"Yeah, if you were to tell him about the race... maybe he would feel jealous or mad, just like everyone else, and they might get in your way"

"This is all so unfair" Sighed the boy.

"Not at all, if you were to finish the race... then Swizzle would be able to finally enter one, as well as everyone" She reminded him, Gloyd nodded.

It seemed he now had a mission.

"Huh? Hey guys! Vanny is here!" Candlehead cheered and waved at them, everyone turned and smiled when they saw the girl.

"Hey guys!" Called Vanellope back, she looked at Gloyd and he nodded again. The two of them stood up and joined the crew.

While everyone were chatting with Vanellope, Gloyd's eyes were fixed on her toy kart; he might get one too from the Malarkeys, that's all he wanted actually, but now he was going to get a real racing kart all for himself.

Wasn't that too much?

Gloyd never asked for big things, in fact, he never asked for things in general. He felt overwhelmed by all the things he just got in such a sort time: a new brother, a chance to live with a loving family, and now this.

Freedom was the only thing the boy asked for, but now this was too much.

* * *

"6...7...8..." Gloyd counted "9...10!" He turned around "R-ready or not... here I go!"

He started to look around while walking away from the base, Gloyd was nervous about what could happen.

**Clank! **

He turned around and saw Jubileena on the floor; the girl must have tripped with something.

Not wasting a second Gloyd ran towards the base, which seemed to be pretty far away from him. Jubileena quickly stood up and ran after Gloyd.

She didn't know Gloyd could run so fast!

The cherry-themed girl reached a hand out, but it wasn't enough. Gloyd quickly reached the base and touched it.

"Jubileena! I found you!" He said quickly before the red haired girl could touch the Jawbreaker.

"Aw, not again!" She said, Gloyd sighed in relief and started to look for the others.

In about ten minutes, he already found Minty, Candlehead, Taffyta and Snowanna. But it seemed there was no trail from either Swizzle or Vanellope.

Gloyd was looking everywhere, even under the karts, but he couldn't find them.

"They're good..." He said and looked at the girls, they were chatting like usual so he turned around and began to look again; maybe they were hiding in-

**CLANK!**

"Oops!" Gloyd turned around and saw Vanellope who accidentally dropped a rusty wheel, she and Swizzle were hiding inside a kart this whole time! He then ran towards the Jawbreaker.

"Leave it to me!" He heard Vanellope jumping from her hiding spot, and she was about to catch up with him!

He felt the Jawbreaker was miles away now, yet Gloyd was trying his best to reach it.

"Come on Vanny!" Suddenly cheered Candlehead.

"You can do it!" Jubileena bounced.

"Vanellope! Glitch!" Swizzle called.

_'Glitch?' _Gloyd thought and looked back.

Vanellope was no longer there, instead, just a light blue spark, which flew in front of himself.

He then looked in front of him, the spark turned into Vanellope!

"What the...!?" Gloyd's eyes widened at the sight; he never knew Vanellope's power was that!

"Vanny! That's cheating!" Said Minty.

"No one said anything about it!" Swizzle laughed, he was catching up with Gloyd.

Gloyd could see the girl just a mere foot away from the 'base', it wasn't fair! I took him a long while searching everyone! He didn't want to repeat everything so Vanellope could glitch again and repeat it all over!

"Not so fast, princess!" He exclaimed.

And then, he felt something running in his code, for a split second.

"Wah!" Vanellope tripped and fell on the ground; Gloyd just got ahead and touched the Jawbreaker.

"Vanellope! Swizzle! I found you!" He said, taking a deep breath from all the running.

"Hey!" Vanellope sat, looking a bit angry "You didn't have to make me trip!"

"You fell alone, I did nothing!" Gloyd raised his hands, as to defend himself.

"It's true, Van..." Swizzle got to her side "I was behind of Gloyd, and he never pushed you or raised his leg to make you trip"

"Uh, really?" She blinked and the green haired boy nodded "I see... sorry Gloyd" She apologized.

"Cheaters never win!" Candlehead giggled, and soon everyone laughed.

But no one spotted the small, caramel root that was the true responsible of Vanellope's trip, which disappeared by turning itselfinto golden dust.

* * *

After a few more rounds of hide and seek, it got late, and the kids were sitting next to each other, telling pranks and chatting just to pass the time. Everyone was a bit tired of running, so Gloyd went to collect a few treats with Swizzle.

"Hey Swizz…" He said while collecting a few jellybeans from a small bush.

Swizzle turned to see his brother "Yes Gloyd?"

"Do you… think I should tell the guys about my power?" Gloyd looked at him, his hands full of candies. Swizzle blinked and seemed to consider it.

"I think not" He finally said, earning a confused glance from Gloyd "I mean, maybe you can tell Vanellope? And King Candy, but we're not supposed to tell everyone where you're from" Swizzle finished picking up a few lollipops.

"I know we're not supposed to… but I don't want to save secrets to everyone" Gloyd sighed.

"Don't worry dude!" The green haired boy smiled "As soon as we find your family we can explain everything; we can't make a move until we find them after all" He shrugged "But let's not worry about that ok? Let's go, the guys must be hungry"

"Sure thing!" Gloyd smiled and the two boys walked towards the Junkyard, not even twenty minutes later they saw the rusty kart parts.

Swizzle got ahead and looked down "Hey guys! We're back!" He called.

"You two took too long!" Minty answered, Gloyd heard the girls laughing in the background.

"Sorry about that!" Swizzle nodded at Gloyd and the two of them walked down the path until they reached the group of girls.

Everyone soon started to eat as the two boys set the treats on the ground. While on it, Swizzle's phone began to ring and he picked it up "Hello?"

_'__Swizzle, we're on our way'_ Mr. Malarkey said _'You had fun kiddo?'_

"I did dad!" He smiled and looked at Gloyd, who smiled back "We'll wait for you at the Junkyard ok?"

"Wait Swizz" Vanellope stood up "I need to talk to your father"

"Um…" Swizzle blinked confused "Ok then, here" He gave her the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Malarkey?" Vanellope said.

_'__Ah! Young Princess!'_ T.R. sounded surprised_ 'Is there anything I can help you with?'_

"Actually, yes" Vanellope smirked "Dad need to talk with Gloyd, would you mind if he stays for the night at the castle?"

Swizzle looked confused at Vanellope and then looked worriedly at Gloyd, the brunette shrugged with a small smile, as to tell him to don't worry. Swizzle seemed to understand the message as he seemed to calm down.

_'__Well…' _Mr. Malarkey seemed to consider it _'Sure thing then, if his majesty is ok with it, I don't see why not'_

_'__Same here!'_ Marley's voice piped up_ 'We'll get you boys and then drop Gloyd at your castle, princess'_

"Thanks!" The girl winked at Gloyd, letting him know the Malarkeys accepted. Gloyd nodded back. Vanellope gave Swizzle the phone and he talked with his parents a short while before hanging up.

"Mom and Dad might be here in a few minutes" Swizzle saved his phone on his pocket, then laid down on the floor "I'm going to relax for a while until then"

"I'm joining you" Gloyd lay next to his brother looking up at the pink sky "Time passed quickly, I haven't noticed"

"Time always passes fast when you're having fun" The green haired boy snickered.

After a while, all the parents came by to pick their children; Gloyd couldn't help but feel jealous again. He wanted to find his parents, he wanted to spend good times with them, and he wanted to finally felt loved by his own family.

Gloyd sighed and looked down as the last girl, Candlehead, left with her mom. Vanellope ruffled his hair for a while and Swizzle squeezed his shoulder.

"Just be patient ok?" Swizzle smiled softly, Gloyd released a small sigh.

"I know; please don't think I'm not happy with you or your family…" Gloyd put his chin on one of his hands, the other was on his knee "It's just that… It's been a long while now! And I don't have any clue of my parents!"

"I know what you mean… but take in mind the following: you spend most of your time in the hospital, so there's still hope" Vanellope smiled "I'm sure we will find them soon Gloyd, so cheer your mood up will ya!"

Gloyd looked at her for a short while, before smiling and giggling "Haha! You're right, there's still plenty of time for me to find them! Sorry for being so negative" He apologized, Swizzle hugged him.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" The kids laughed together.

_Beep beep!_

Swizzle looked up and smiled "Pops!"

T.R. Malarkey stopped the kart near the children "Hey there boys!" He looked at Vanellope "Young princess"

"You're looking as adorable as always Vanellope!" Smiled Marley as she got out of her kart. Swizzle ran to her and she picked him up.

"Hehe, thanks" Vanellope scratched the back of her head, she wasn't really used to compliments "Would you mind taking Gloyd to the castle now?"

"Not really" Mr. Malarkey held out a small baggage "We made a stop and packed a few of your clothes, Gloyd!" He smiled and Gloyd blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Y-you shouldn't have bothered…" He said.

"Yeah, we got plenty of clothes at the castle" Vanellope smiled.

"I doesn't matter! We were at home when I called Swizzle" The man put the baggage back on the kart "Besides, I'm pretty sure Gloyd wanted his plush if he was spending the night"

"Shey?" Gloyd blinked, but then smiled "Thanks!"

"Not worries, dear" Marley smiled "Now everyone, hop in!" She got into the kart. Both boys soon followed her and sat on her lap.

"Aren't you coming Vanellope?" T.R. started the kart while the princess shook her head.

"Nah, I brought my toy kart! I will catch up with you guys" She smiled and glitched towards her kart.

The Malarkeys just shrugged and they drove off to the castle, but not really fast to don't leave her behind.

Not even ten minutes later, Gloyd heard a honking sound and saw Vanellope pedaling towards them, he smiled and waved at her.

He then looked at Swizzle; his brother was curled against his mother's body with his eyes closed, relaxing while smiling. Gloyd blinked a few times before smiling softly, but he just sat straight.

Marley was brushing Swizzle's hair when she noticed Gloyd's silence, figuring out the reason she just chuckled and held him close to her chest. Gloyd looked surprised for a split second and looked up at her confused.

"Sweetie, you can always ask for a hug or two when you need them" She smiled calmly.

"I-umm…" Gloyd blushed again and looked down, Marley kissed his forehead.

"Now now, at this speed it may take us a while to arrive to the castle… why don't you sleep next to Swizzle?" The boy just nodded in response and she carefully set him on her lap, hugging both boys close.

Gloyd nuzzled Swizzle and fell asleep shortly after, hearing the kart's engine and Marley's heartbeats.

_'__They aren't my family… but they love me like if they were…I wonder if my own parents would act like them...'_ That was his last thought before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hoo hoo! Welcome Malarkeyth!" King Candy smiled once the family entered the castle "I wath waiting for your arrival"

"Oh my... have we left you waiting for too long, your majesty?" Marley looked worried.

"No, don't worry dear!" The king waved his hand calmly "I guesth I wanted to thee how the little boy wath doing"

"Ah, Gloyd?" T.R. Smiled down at Gloyd "Well, I think he's doing just fine! Right buddy?" He ruffled his hair.

Gloyd giggled and smiled "Yup! The Malarkeys are nice persons, and I got used to their house as well"

"Ah, that'th jutht great, my boy" The man smiled kindly "I wath worried for a while here, but I guesth I wath exaggerating, who doeth not like the Malarkeyth after all?"

Both T.R. and Marley blushed at their king's words "Now, your majesty, it's actually our pleasure that you let us watch after Gloyd" Marley picked the boy in her arms "Besides, we discovered a few new things about him"

"Really?" King Candy blinked.

"Well, maybe not new at all..." She looked at him "Gloyd's powers seems to be showing, but not like the time he was with you" She left Gloyd on the floor next to Swizzle and Vanellope.

King Candy looked impressed "Ith that true Gloyd? Are your powerth working fine?"

Gloyd nodded "Yes... um, but I actually used them once on Swizzle's house..."

"You bet! He brought back to life mom's flowers!" Swizzle beamed while Gloyd looked embarrassed.

"Wait, your majesty..." T.R. Looked at King Candy "What did you mean with 'working fine'? Is there something we don't know about Gloyd's ability?"

"Ah yeth, allow me to explain" The king fixed his crown and walked next to Gloyd to pat his head a couple of times "We all now about the hard time Gloyd had to pasth through; the time he explained everything to me made everything clear to me" He looked at the Malarkeys.

"It theemed he wath forbidden to uthe hith power back at hith ithland, tho by the time he wath in the hothpital, alone and afraid, he finally uthed his powerth to defend himthelf from uth. But I'm pretty thure he went out of control back there, we were lucky Swizzle helped" King Candy smiled at Swizzle.

"Hehehe..." The green haired rubbed the back of his head.

"Tho I think that," King Candy continued "Gloyd now feelth tho comfortable with uth that hith powerth are flowing like they thould"

"That's a... good thing, right?" Vanellope looked at Gloyd.

"It'th a great thing thweetheart!" King Candy smiled joyfully at Vanellope. Everyone shared a quick laugh.

"Now now" King Candy fixed his bow "I guesth we thould thtart leaving, thankth for bringing Gloyd"

"Don't thank us your majesty" Marley waved her hand this time "Just call us when he needs to return with us"

"Will do" The king nodded and smiled calmly.

"See you later Gloyd!" Swizzle hugged his brother "Be good ok?"

"Don't worry, I will" He hugged Swizzle back. When they pulled away, Swizzle took his dad's hand and the Malarkeys left the castle.

Once they were sure they were alone, King Candy looked at Gloyd.

"Thay, you do know why you're here right?"

"I do..." Gloyd looked nervous "I still don't quite get it thought... why me and not Vanellope?"

"Becauthe everyone would get mad at both of uth" The man sighed "They would likely think I let her rathe becauthe she ith my daughter, and that I ignored the other kidth' desire to race, but I do want them to race." He looked at Gloyd calmly "But tell me boy, how would I choose a kid out of fourteen kidth? I thought I would never make the right choice until you showed up"

"W-why me...?" Gloyd looked at Vanellope.

"I think you should race, and I altho think you detherve it more than anyone form our ithland" King Candy smiled "And that way, it would be fair to everyone! I'm pretty thure they will underthtand my decithion" Gloyd nodded in understatement, finally getting the point.

"So... what's the deal? I race and then every kid can join the races?" He asked.

"Yeth! Hoo hoo!" The king laughed "And not only that!"

"T-there's more?" Gloyd blinked.

"Aside of letting all the kids race... you will get a surprise from my part!" King Candy smiled. Vanellope looked confused at her father.

"'Surprise'? I don't remember you told me that" She said, walking to his side.

"Ah, thorry thweet heart, I added that at the latht minute" He rubbed the back of his head.

"But! Enough chatting!" He said and looked at Gloyd "Are you reading for a few driving practice?"

"Y-yes sir!" Gloyd smiled brightly.

There was something he knew for sure.

This was going to be _AWESOME._

* * *

"Aw, man..." Swizzle sighed "I wanted to keep playing with Gloyd!"

"Now Swizzle" Mrs. Malarkey smiled and brushed her son's bangs "It's going to be just one night, besides, we are kind of glad Gloyd's not around for now, right dear?" She looked at her husband.

"Hehe, you're right, love!" He smiled, Swizzle looked shocked.

"W-what do you mean? Happy he is not around now?" He looked up at his mom, who laughed heartily.

"Don't panic!" She said "We actually have a little gift for Gloyd, but we have to make it first" She winked at him, Swizzle soon smiled.

"Gift? What is it? Can I help?" Swizzle looked at his parents excitedly.

T.R. laughed "Of course you can! The faster we finish, the faster you and Gloyd can play races!"

Swizzle's eyes widened "Races? You mean..."

Mr. Malarkey chuckled "Me and your mom went to buy kart's parts, we're giving Gloyd a toy kart"

"No way!" He smiled "Ok! I'm in!"

As the Malarkeys exited the candy cane forest, a thought crossed Swizzle's mind too.

This is going to be _AWESOME!_


	10. PLEASE READ THIS (Rant)

**OK, LISTEN UP.**

**Maybe you were hoping for another chapter update, I'm afraid this isn't what you were expecting. This has been bothering me way too much and if this people keep it up, I can always start thinking to STOP WRITING THIS FIC so they can go and bother someone else with their stupid requests.**

**If you like this story then I hope you stick around and read this, because this may involve you if you ever left me a review in 'Guest'.**

**Here goes:**

Guest 1: _Hello! I'd like 2 give u my OC her name's Chocolate Strawberry she has big blue-green eyes,waist length curly brown hair with red swirls and she wears a sparkly red t-shirt,a chocolate bubble skirt,white tights with chocolate covered strawberries and sparkly red high tops. She's one of the sweetest and prettiest,gentlest girls in all of Sugar Rush and it would mean so much 2 me if u made her apart of this story! PLEASE! cause I think her and Gloyd would get along very well and who knows..if u DO put her in this story then maybe things between him and her will sweeten into something beautiful! and she might be able 2 help Gloyd figure out what the gold coin is 4! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put her in this story PLEASE! and also please update quickly!_

...

**What the hell? This one is making me angry the most; she/he wrote like 3 reviews with the same topic and I need to take this out of my chest:**

Are you even thinking straight? Why should I even think of adding her to MY story? Tell me, WHEN did I said I was going to let random people to jump in and give me their little OCs to add them to my story? Oh, that's right!

**NEVER.**

Stop bothering me with your silly requests, if you want her to appear in an story, then why don't you write it **yourself**?

Sam Bond: _Lloyd calmed down after 4 hours of crying. "..." he didn't want to cry anymore. He finally fell asleep. He was awaken by Duskus yelling, "GLOYD!COME HERE YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" His yell shook the whole house. Lloyd had sick feeling in the pit of his gut. Gloyd was gone._

Why did you post this? I don't need any ideas to continue my fic, thanks you so much. Besides, this fanfic is mine; if you want to tell me or suggest me something, do it by **PM ONLY**! And this goes to everyone (Who has an account obviously)

Guest 2: _Seriously... No one came up with the idea besides me... Alright i'll say it. Project X remix with rancis,swizzle,and gloyd!_

...Why are you telling me this in the reviews? It doesn't makes sense.

ajm5603:_ i 3 your fanfic im doing another fanfic on quotev and its called autumn's past and im giving you 1,000,000,000% credit!_

Now this makes me angry! Look, I came up with all these ideas and I'm trying my best to entertain people with it, and then out of nowhere someone says they'll make something like a copy of it!

You think writing is a piece of cake? Guess what! Making an story worth of reading is REALLY hard! And people with your idea just ruins my hard work!

Guest 3: _Wow after reading this . You are the biggest botch I ever known. I speak for everyone on this site. You are cold and heartless. Lots of people are being created, but you don't give a shit. You emo. You should go to hell._

Wow, after reading this, I noticed you're the biggest troll noob I ever witnessed. I speak for everyone on my side when I say: You didn't even bothered reading this rant and tried to look "boss" with a simple, basic, and almost laughable review.

You're just losing your time trying to affect me as I'm losing my precious time typing this. Lots of people are actually not being "creative" as you might have tried to say and have been trying to copy my ideas or bothering me instead, and I do give a "shit" about it.

You little kid, you should learn in school instead of typing such uninteresting, childish and ridiculous reviews, what would your mom say?_  
_

Guest 3 (2):

_You should lay off the bitchy pills. You bitch. You're just like Taffyta you write stories that are sweet, but you're sour._

_*give you the middle finger*_

Hahaha! Oh my god! This is way too hilarious! I can't believe you're so stupid kiddo.

"Middle finger"? Pfft! What are you? A ten year old boy? You don't know how bad my sides hurt for laughing so much! This is the lamest thing a troll could have said!

Besides, it seems you don't get my point, so I might list a couple of things which I hope you can read! Because it's pretty obvious you can't even do that:

1) This is a rant, big surprise. Of course I can get sour from time to time, besides, why should I be nice to all the people that kept bothering me? This is here for a reason smartass; I could have send a PM to those guys, but sadly they're all send by "Anonymous" so there wasn't much of a choice.

2) You are not even near to bother me kiddo, in fact, you send such silly things it's even entertaining! I could keep replying to your reviews ALL DAY by posting them here! Sounds like a plan huh?

3) And also, just to let you know. No one is scared of a coward like you, who hides his face behind anonymous, but I guess it's fine for you to don't show your face: Gives me a reason to keep laughing my ass off as I write this and let other people know how lame a small, lonely "troll" can be like.

Guest 3 (3):

_You are the biggest dick in the world you always assume people are stealing your ideas but there not!_

_*give you two middle fingers*_

_You smell like barf!_

_If the hulk was there he would smash you!_

_Go to hell you fucking bitch witch!_

**HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD THIS IS GOLD!**

Look at this little kid people! Thinking Hulk is even real! Haha! This is saddest thing ever! A little now-obviously 10 year old trying to look fierce!

Geez kiddo, get off the internet and do something with your life! Your mom must be so disappointed, didn't she teach you how not to insult?

Stop looking even more pathetic than you already are!

**OK, NOW TO FINISH WITH THIS...**

I'm sorry for the rating, I'm pretty sure I might have ruined your mood; but if I didn't say this before, I still would be mad by this kind of reviews!

I'm seriously having a hard time trying to focus to keep the story flowing, and things likes this are not helping my mood.

If ANY of the ones I wrote about saw this... I don't care if you're mad, I really **don't**. But I hope you think better next time.

And with that I mean, **DON'T** leave me **REVIEWS**, send me **PRIVATE MESSAGES** so we can discuss the topic in privacy.

I hope I left everything clear, now I will try to relax and see if I can come up with anything to start writing a new chapter.

_**~Vida-Chan**_


End file.
